


Total Drama WWE

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action, Blood, Defeats, Drama, Multi, Romance, Victories, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 64,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contestants you know and love/hate will now be in the ring as they head to the WWE career with a new commissioner, no Chris, Chef or Blaineley. There will be victories, defeats, a bit of romance, but a hell lot of drama and action. This is TOTAL...DRAMA...WWE!!!! Whoo</p>
<p>Follow/Favorite/Comment on it please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Fanfiction and I continue to write it there but I decided to post it here as well. Like I said before the cast will be fighting out in the WWE arena. Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and Blaineley will not be in this fic but the other cast members will with maybe a few of the WWE Superstars and Divas

_****_ **4 belts** **_(But More will be announced in the future during this fic)_**

**WWE World Heavyweight championship**

**WWE Divas Championship**

**WWE Tag team championship**

**and the WWE United States championship**

* * *

**Here's the Roster from the 1st-3rd Generation Cast**

**Name: Amy Burton (Heel), Finisher: Older Twin Drop (Backbreaker Rack Drop); Secondary Finisher: The A.S.D 'Amy Supreme Drop' (Flying Leg Drop)**

**Name: Alejandro Burromuerto (Heel), Finisher: Spanish Crosser (Rolling Cutter)**

**Name: Anne Maria Harrison** **(Heel), Finisher: Jersey Style (Full Nelson Slam)**

**Name: Beverly 'B' Axelson** **(Face), Finisher: Silencer (Camel Clutch)**

**Name: Beardo (Mix), Finisher: Music Stopper (Choke Slam)**

**Name: Beth Lockhart** **(Face), Finisher: Wannabe Backbreaker (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker)**

**Name: Brick** **McArthur** **(Face), Finisher: Military Cross Slam (Swinging Side Slam)**

**Name: Bridgette** **Oliver** **(Face), Finisher: Shark Attack (Spear)**

**Name: Cameron Corduroy Wilkins** **(Face), Finisher: Flying Wilkins (450 Splash)**

**Name: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson** **(Face), Finisher: Cody Bomb (High Angle Senton Bomb)**

**Name: Courtney De La Cruz** **(Mix turned Heel), Finisher: Final Judgement (Lifting Reverse STO)**

**Name: Dakota Miller** **(Face), Finisher: FamouSTO (STO)**

**Name: Dave** **Norman** **(Mix), Finisher: 'Normal' Stabber (Double Knee Backbreaker)**

**Name: Dawn Greenwood** **(Face), Finisher: Aura Slam (Diving DDT)**

**Name: Devon 'DJ' Joseph** **(Face), Finisher: Giant Slam (Gorilla Press Powerslam)**

**Name: Duncan** **Richards** **(Heel turned Mix), Finisher: Punk Bomb (Power Bomb)**

**Name: Ella White** **(Face), Finisher: A Fairly Ending (Frog Splash)**

**Name: Eva** **O'Conner** **(Heel), Finisher: Rage Driver (Pile Driver)**

**Name: Ezekiel Murphy** **(Mix), Finisher: Canadian Kicker (Running Big Boot)**

**Name: Geoff Matthews** **(Face), Finisher: Party Stopper (Fireman's Carry)**

**Name: Gwen Woodlock** **(Face), Finisher: Dark Dive (Shooting Star Press)**

**Name: Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V** **(Face), Finisher: Flying Karate Chop**

**Name: Heather Yang Masterson** **(Heel), Finisher: Royal Pain (Invert DDT)**

**Name: Izzy Greenman** **(Face), Finisher: Psycho Kick (Super Kick)**

**Name: Jasmine Smith** **(Face), Finisher: Australian Claw Hold (Two Hand Claw Hold)**

**Name: Josephine 'Jo' Johnson** **(Heel), Finisher: Jockette Slam (Choke Slam)**

**Name: Justin Morrison** **(Mix), Finisher: Model Split Sault (Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault)**

**Name: Katie Flores** **(Mix), Finisher: Katie Buster (Sitout Face Buster)**

**Name: Leonard Woodland** **(Mix), Finisher: Spear of the Dragon Eyes (Spear)**

**Name: Leshawna Mitchells** **(Face), Finisher: Brooklyn Style (Diving Leg Drop)**

**Name: Rudolph 'Lightning' Jackson** **(Heel), Finisher: Thunder Punch (Superman Punch)**

**Name: Lindsay Patterson** **(Face), Finisher: Blonde Hip Attack (Springboard Hip Splash)**

**Name: Max Bolton** **(Heel), Finisher: Evilest De Fall (450 splash)**

**Name: Michael 'Mike' Peterson** **(Face), Finisher: Persona Drop (Curb Stomp); Secondary Finisher: Running Knee Kick**

**Name: Noah Edwards** **(Mix), Finisher: Know-It-All Dropkick (Springboard Drop Kick)**

**Name: Owen Hudson** **(Face), Finisher: The Ultimate Splash (Running Splash)**

**Name: Rodney Fowler** **(Mix), Finisher: Heart-Break Slam (Double Hand Choke Slam)**

**Name: Sadie Gilbert** **(Mix), Finisher: Sadie Buster (Sitout Face Buster)**

**Name: Samuel 'Sam' Mason** **(Face), Finisher: Game Over (Sleeper Hold)**

**Name: Samey/Sammy Burton** **(Face), Finisher: S Ender 'Sammy Ender' (Step Up Enzuigiri on the Corner)**

**Name: Scarlett Newton** **(Mix), Finisher: Newton-DDT (Lifting DDT)**

**Name: Scott Cornford** **(Heel), Finisher: Exterminator (Full Nelson Facebuster)**

**Name: Sierra Thompson** **(Face), Finisher: Biggest Fan Hammer (Vertical Suplex Powerslam)**

**Name: Staci Walker** **(Heel), Finisher: Back-Story Slam (Belly to Belly Suplex)**

**Name: Shawn Deacon** **(Face), Finisher: Zombie Strike (Spear); Secondary Finisher: Survival Spike (High Impact Elbow Smash)**

**Name: Sky Andrews** **(Mix), Finisher: Skyfall Powerbomb (Sitout Powerbomb)**

**Name: Sugar Holland** **(Heel), Finisher: Pageant Bomb (Samoa Drop)**

**Name: Topher Lawrence** **(Mix), Finisher: Topher Experience (Running High-Impact Lariat)**

**Name: Trent Franklin** **(Face), Finisher: Note Cutter (Lariat)**

**Name: Tyler Redman** **(Face), Never Give Up (Running Stunner)**

**Name: Zoey Roth** **(Face), Finisher: Indie Breaker (Chicken wing Facebuster); Secondary Finisher: Running Knee Kick**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was the roster next chapter I making an announcement and and also the first Match will be Sugar vs Ella. Also I would like to thank AlmightyGeorgiaChrusher and ProfessorSmooth for the advice. You too dudes...thanks a hell of lot for it :) (Those two helped me with it in Fanfiction)


	2. Big Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC Jacob Master is going to be announcing something big tonight and you might like it ;)

 

(Let it roll by Divide the Day)

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first episode of Total...Drama...WWE!" Matt Striker said to the 4500 fans crowds in the arena tonight. "Now let me introduce the commissioner of this show...Jacob Master!

("Living In a dream" by Finger Eleven)

A man wearing a Nexus shirt, blue jeans and a white coat came walking down the idle and high five some fans, he enter the ring with a microphone and said "HELLO TORONTO CANADA!" the fans cheer loudly and he continue "My name is Jacob Master and I'm here to announce what going to happen here tonight, well first who here is a total drama fan." Many cheered and raised their hand up high "Well listen here I'm here to announce two tournaments, one for the wwe Divas Championship and one for the wwe World Heavyweight championship!" The fans cheered like crazy and Master continued "And also the wrestler that will fight in the tournaments will be the finalist from each seasons. And here they are now." The 12 finalist came down the idle and many cheered, "The finalist from season 1 Owen and Gwen. From season 2 Duncan and Beth, from season 3 Alejandro and Heather, season 4 Lightning and Cameron, from season 5 Mike and Zoey and from season 6 Sky and Shawn." Everyone cheered and clap for them all and they wave and high five some of them.

"But wait wait I'm also putting two more people one for each tournament." The fans gasped a bit and maybe cheered from the surprise but the others didn't know that, "And here they are the host of The Total Drama Aftermath show Geoff and Bridgette!" The fans cheered and the two came down the idle and hand shake some of the casts. "Now listen everyone reason why is that there are 7 boys and 5 girls that made it to the finale of Total drama so I added them to the tournament so thing would be even oh and also the Divas Championship one...ladies since there six of you now, the three ladies that win their matches in the tournament will face each other in a triple threat match for the Divas championship." Master said and the fans cheered

They all nodded in agreement "Good now I'm going to announce the matches for the tournament for the Divas, Gwen vs Beth, Zoey vs Sky, and Bridgette vs Heather." The women looked at their opponents, "Now for the males Shawn vs Cameron, Mike vs Duncan, Owen vs Lightning, and Alejandro vs Geoff." The fans cheer for the matches Masters announced "Now I'm done here but before I go here are your commentating team WWE Hall of Famer the Nature boy Ric Flair and the rated R superstar Edge! The two came and they hand shake the cast and me also and went to the desk. "Well I'm done for now good luck to you all and also the first match of tonight is Sugar vs Ella! The fan cheered again and Jacob exit the ring with the cast and said one more thing "And again WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WWE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep there a tournament for the two belts and next chapter will be a match so review/follow this and I'll see you all next time


	3. Sugar vs Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TDW shows it's first match, The Pageant Queen, Sugar vs. her hated enemy...The Fairytale Princess Ella. Who will win the first match of TDW

TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW! "The crowd cheer as we welcome you back to Total Drama WWE! I'm wwe hall of famer Edge with my friend the Nature boy Ric Flair."

"Glad to be here and to see what is in store for the fans to see as we enter our first match. WOOO!" Ric said as the bell to signal the first match

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a Diva one on one match send for one fall (country music play, fans boo) introducing first from the Country side, The Pageant Queen Sugar!" Matt Striker said through the microphone as Sugar walks to the ring wearing a light pink two piece women wrestling cloths, knee pads and has a smirk on her face, she grabs a microphone and speaks

"Yale Shut up already! You all know that I'm winning this here match cause, hehe I'm always a winner haha." The crowd boo even louder until

(Disney music played, crowd cheered) "And introducing her opponent, from California, The Fairytale Princess Ella!" Ella walked down the idle wearing a pink one piece wrestling suit and light pink boot with a smile on her face as she enter the ring. The referee told the women they're ready and ranged the bell.

"The match starts and both of them are holding each other until Sugar picked her up and slammed her to the ground with a suplex. Oh man that gotta hurt for the princess right Edge."

"Yep but she ain't done." Sugar then pick Ella up but Ella smacked her on the face hard and left a red mark on her faces. "That was for making me get eliminated Sugar I hope you lose this match...enemy!"

"Oh I'm not loses this pageant...you are Ella." Sugar ran to Ella and hit a clothesline to her and pin her. "1.2-" Ella kicks out of that.

"Oh Sugar was so close am I right Ric." Ric nodded quickly and Sugar grabbed Ella and pick her up to end her.

"Time for the Pageant bomb." (It's a Samoa drop) Sugar ready it and...Bam. "The Pageant Bomb the Pageant Bomb, Sugar hit the Pageant Bomb on her!" Ric scream in shocked and Sugar pin her again "1.2.3" The bell rings and the fan boo very loudly "Here is your winner...the Pageant Queen Sugar." Matt Striker announced the winner and the ref raised her hand. The crowd boo and hiss loudly while screaming "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Sugar just ignored them and left to the locker room.

"Well that was a nice first match will be back with our first Divas championship tournament match Gwen vs Beth, here on Total Drama WWE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, up next is Gwen vs. Beth in the First Semi-Final Match in the Divas Championship Tournament
> 
> Please comment/follow it


	4. Gwen vs Beth and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Beth face off in the first Semi-Final match in the Divas Tournament for a chance at the Divas title

TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW "Welcome back to Total Drama WWE!" Edge said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following match is the first match in the WWE Divas championship tournament." Matt Striker announced as "Bring Me Back to Life" by Evanescence played "Introducing first The Loner Goth Gwen!" Gwen walked down the idle wearing a black one piece leopard suit, midnight blue boots and blue knee pads. Gwen came in the ring with the fans cheering for her. (Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the waves played) "And introducing her opponent The Sweet Wannabe farm girl Beth!" Beth came down wearing a one piece light purple woman wearing suit purple boots and purple knee pads. "Ladies this is the first match for the Divas title..who's ever win will go on to the triple threat match for the Divas championship." Both nodded and the bell ring to single the match to start.

"The two started out with a hand shake...well that's nice of them. The two started pounding each other with jabs and elbows."

"Well Gwen won that, oh she Irish whip Beth to the corner and oh a clothesline this is amazing woo!" Gwen goes for the cover

"1-" Beth kicks out from the cover. Gwen pick Beth with Beth grabbing her head and did a DDT to her. "Oh that gonna leave a mark and Beth goes for the pin."

"1.2-" Gwen kicks out and stand up quickly. "You're good Beth...but I'm afraid I have to end this match."

"Same here Gwen." Both smiled at each other then, again began punching each other over and over until Gwen won that and kept going until she was at the corner.

"Gwen got her arm and oh a clothesline, wait she going up for...what is she doing.

"I call this the Dark Dive." (Shooting Star Press) she dive in and...SLAM!

"The Dark Dive she hit Beth with it and she's going for the win!" Edge said to Flair

"1.2.3" The bell ring and the crowd cheer loud "Here is your winner and the first Diva in the triple threat match for the title...The Loner Goth Gwen." Matt Striker said and the ref raised her arm up "Yes..I did it wahoo!" Beth claps for Gwen and the two hand shake and hug each other and exit the ring.

"Now that Gwen in the match who's next we'll find as we see Zoey vs Sky in a one on one match for the match up next."

(In room)

"Gwen wins thats nice for her." ~KNOCK KNOCK~ "Hm come in." Scott come out "Oh Scott hello there what you want."

"What I want...oh I don't know oh wait yes I do I want to be be in the tournament...and I'm not asking I demanding it now! Jacob sigh and replied

"Scott listen I give them a chance cause they were in the finale and I gave Geoff a chance cause well he deserved." Scott grabbed Master by the shirt and said in his face.

"I don't care give me a match for that belt...NOW!" Jacob inhaled and said "Okay you want a match fine I'll give you a chance later on tonight...you will face the loser of the match Mike vs Duncan. If you win then you'll be in the match, if you lose then you don't be in the match got it."

"Yeah I got it fine you git a deal."

"Good now let go of me...or you're fire." Scott let's go of him and left "(sigh) How did The McMahon handle this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Gwen's in but who will she face in the Triple Threat match in just 3 weeks also Scott will face the loser of the Mike vs. Duncan, who will it be well find out later on


	5. Zoey vs. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Sky will face off in a one on one match in the second Semi-Final match of the Divas tournament...who will prevail and face Gwen in the Triple Threat Match

"Welcome back to TDW folks!" Edge said "Before the break Jacob gave Scott a chance for a match in the tournament but he has to beat the loser of the match. Well before we begin we have Devin Taylor speaking with Zoey backstage...Devin."

"Thank you Edge...now Zoey you competed during season 4 and 5...do you think you might have a shot for the title." Zoey in a neon green playboy bunny suit without the bunny tail, green boots and light green knee pad then speak

"Well Devin during my time on Total Drama it was kinda hard I guess. But however on season 4 I was in the final three I was this close to win...but when I was Cameron being eaten by Larry I decided that the money wasn't important...I went there to only make friends and I did. I even fell in love with a sweet and care boy. During All Star...I was there to win for me, my friends and my love one...but I also was trying to save my boyfriend Mike. You all know he had MPD and one of his personalities tried to take full control but he didn't let him win. Now I'm here to win...even if against my friends I wish them best of luck.

"Okay but what about your opponent Sky?"

"Sky...I must admit she is a good competitor. However I saw what happened during the final...she used Dave's feeling to help her win and then Chris just had to show Dave her audition. You know I don't blame Sky...Dave needed to know sooner...he didn't let her explain. Sky if you are seeing this...I wish you best of luck in our match, thank you Devin." Zoey then walked to the idle to her match.

"Well that's was...interesting back to you Edge." Devin said

"Thanks Devin and now time to start the match." ~Ding-Ding~

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the second match in the WWE Divas championship tournament!" ("Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson played) "Introducing first from Toronto, Canada the Indie Chick, Zoey!" The crowd cheers as Zoey walk down the idle while slapping fans hands. (Olympic played) "And introducing her opponent...from North Dakota...the Female Athlete, Sky!" Sky came running down the idle wearing a two piece beige wrestling suit and beige boots while the crowd had a mix reaction to her. "Ladies this is the second match...the winner will face Gwen in the Triple Threat match for the belt got it, (both nodded) good start the match."

The bell ring and the match start with the two grabbing each other until Sky push Zoey to the corner and began pounding her many times. Sky then went to the other corner and ran to Zoey. "Oh Zoey move to the side and Sky hit herself instead." Ric said to Edge "Wait Zoey got he and...oh she hit her with the Germen Suplex and goes for the cover.

"1.2-" Sky kicks out and Zoey picks her up. "You're good Sky."

"Thanks you too but one of us has to win...and it's me." Zoey smiles at her

"Then good luck...my friend."

"You too Zoey." The two then began pounding on each other one by one. "Oh man they're going out it Ric."

"Yeah they are and Sky now winning this...wait who's there...is that Dave?"

"Sky you betrayed me and broke my heart!" Dave in his normal clothes screamed to Sky.

"Dave I said I was sorry...and also I in a middle of a match." Dave didn't left and kept distracting her. "Dave I said get out...now!" Dave shocked his head "No" and when she wasn't looking. Zoey grabbed her and did another Germen Suplex.

"Oh Sky might be hurt now and Zoey is near the corner...I think I know what's going to happen." Zoey waited for Sky to stand and...BAM Zoey hit her with a Running Knee kick and goes for the cover.

"1.2.3" The bell rings and the crowd cheers "Your winner...the Indie Chick Zoey!" Matt and said the ref raised her arm but she tells the music to stop

"Sky I'm sorry you lost but if we ever face each other again...I hope nobody interferes it."

Sky smile a bit and said "Yeah I hope so...thanks for the match and good luck."

"Thanks Sky." Both shake their hands and raised their arm up while the crowd cheers (Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven played) Jacob came out with a microphone in his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...first of all Zoey congratulation...Dave since you interfered Sky's match you going to fight next week against...Beardo." The fan cheered from Jacob announcement for Dave.

"Wow, Zoey in the match and Dave in facing Beardo next week...well we'll be back with the first match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament WOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey in the Triple Threat match...but up next it will be her sweetheart Mike vs. The Delinquent, Duncan in a Juvenile Hall Street fight in the first Quarter-Final match in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament...who'll will be in the Semi-Final, stay tune


	6. Mike vs. Duncan in Juvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Duncan face off in a Juvenile Hall Street to determine who will continue in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. But also the loser will be Scott's opponent in his match to enter the tournament.

"Welcome back to TDW!" Ric said as the fan cheer out loud for the next match. "Now we heard from Jacob that Mike's and Duncan's match will be now...a Juvenile Hall Street fight...WOO!" Ric said as the ring is now looks like Juvenile Halls with steel chairs, bats, tables and kendo sticks.

"That's right Ric since Duncan knew Mike from juvie but as Mal, Master decided the match to see who can win and go up in the tournament and also to see who is the top dog in juvie. But also since Scott wanted to be in the Tournament, Jacob decided that the loser will face Scott in a one on one match later tonight." Edge said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following contest is a Juvenile Hall street fight to determine the first person in the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament." (Monster by Imagine Dragon played) "Introducing first from Toronto Canada, the former MPD disorder Mike!" Mike came down the idle wearing a green wrestling shorts, turquoise boots and knee pads while the fans cheer for him. (Punk rock music played) "And introducing his opponent, The punk rock Delinquent Duncan!" Matt Striker said as Duncan came down wearing red knee pads and boots and a black wrestling shorts, while the crowd booed.

When Duncan saw Mike inside the ring, he came running in and began pounding Mike as the match begins. "Oh man Duncan's pounding him like a tomato...I think he's still mad about Juvie." Edge said then Mike reversed Duncan's punch and punch him back then ran to the rope and did a clothesline on him. "Oh clothes line on Duncan...now Mike picking him up and...oh he through him over the ropes and now he's running on the ropes and did a suicide dive on him!" Both are now down...until Duncan began standing up as well as Mike however when Mike got up he ran to Duncan and speared him through the barricade

"Oh Mike speared Duncan through the barricade and goes for the cover." "1-" Duncan kick out, Mike then grabbed a steel chair and tried to hit him on the head but Duncan grabbed him and did a spin buster on him.

"Spin buster and Duncan goes for the win!"

"1.2-" Mike kicks out and Duncan's now mad, he then grabbed one of the tables and set it up in the ring, however he went back out the ring and grabbed a bag that was filled with...broken glass! "Duncan putting glass on top of the table...I think he went to end Mike for good!" Ric said as Duncan grabbed Mike and dragged him back to the ring, then he set him up for his finisher the Punk Bomb (power bomb).

"Good Night Mal!" Duncan tried to pick him up however even for having a skinny body he wouldn't get up. Mike then stood up and flipped Duncan on the table destroying it and making Duncan back bleed from the glass. "Oh my GOD! Duncan got slammed to the table of broken glass and now he's bleeding!" Edge said

Mike then went under the ring and grabbed a baseball bat that was cover with barbwire. "Duncan...I'm sorry but...I'm not that monster!" When Duncan stood up...BAM, Mike hit him with the barbwire bat on the head and goes for the cover.

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheers. "Heres your winner, Mike!" The ref raised his arm as he walks back to the locker room. Duncan then stood up but from behind...Scott came and did a Skull Crushing Finale on him.

"Looks like I'm facing you later tonight...see ya softie."

"Man Mike won and Scott's facing Duncan later on tonight, now this is crazy!" Edge said

"Well up next is Shawn vs. Cameron in the tournament, lets see who will face Mike in the semi finals...Woo!"

(In the locker room) Mike was walking down to the locker room and saw Jacob "Hey Jacob."

"Hm oh Mike hello there what's wrong?"

"Nothing really but how come you gave Scott a chance by giving him a match against the loser of My match against Duncan.

"Well listen he wanted it and wouldn't take No for an answer so I gave him a chance however the match is something special and you're gonna help me with it."

"How?" Jacob just patted Mike's back and said

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's in the tournament but who will he face. The Zombie Believer Shawn or His best pal Cameron...who'll have to wait and see folks, next time.


	7. Shawn vs. Cameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight it will be Shawn vs. Cameron in the Second Quarter-Final match to determine Mike's opponent in the Semi-Final for the title.

"Welcome back to TDW everyone, before the break we saw Mike beat Duncan in a Juvie Hall street fight, but after the match was over Scott came and did a Skull crushing Finale on Duncan, making him know who's he facing later after this match as the main event."

"That right Edge and we go now to Devin Taylor speaking with the Delinquent right now."

"Ladies and Gentle my guest at this time The Delinquent, Duncan." We view Duncan still in his wrestling clothes but now alright a bit. "Now Duncan, during your match you enter the ring and began attacking Mike with such rage and when you were about to slam him you called him Mal how come?"

"Devin...I acted like that because that dude's personality tortured me and some of the other ones in Juvie when he was out, and I don't care if he's him or not-" Duncan then stopped when he saw Mike still in his wrestling clothes as well. "What you want."

"Listen Duncan, that match we had was brutal but I told everyone that I'm in full control and I am Mike now. I don't like it when people call me that monster by his name cause he almost ruined my life. But now he's gone...I'm myself again and also Jacob told me to tell you that your match with Scott is a special guest referee and that referee...is me."

"So what no matter what...I'm going to beat Scott and then you're next." Duncan stared at him by the eyes. "Well I hope it might my friend... see ya." Mike then left and so did Duncan.

"Well that was interesting Mike is the referee for Scott's and Duncan's match, wow but that later. Right now is time for the next match." Ric Flair said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and the winner will go to the next match in the tournament(White and Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic) introducing first, The Intelligent Wide Eyed Bubble Boy Cameron Wilkins!" Cameron walking down wearing an orange wrestling shorts, yellow boots and knee pads while the fans cheer him on. (Thriller by Micheal Jackson played) "And introducing his opponent, from Leduc, Alberta, Canada the Zombie Conspiracy Nut, Shawn!" Shawn came walking down wearing a white t shirt, blue wrestling shorts and green boots and knee pads. When both men are were in the ring, the bells ring singling the match to start.

"The match started and the two are punching each other one by one." Edge said while Cameron and Shawn give each other jabs one by one. Shawn then stop it when he grabbed Cameron and gave him a body slam to the ground. "Oh body slam by The Zombie Nut and he's going on the turnbuckles." Shawn goes for an elbow drop bot Cameron moves out and Shawn hit the ground hard."

"Whooo...that gotta hurt for Shawn now." Cameron then runs to the rope and hit him with a clothesline. "Oh clothes line and Cam goes for the win."

"1-" Shawn kicks out and Cameron pick him up and delivers him a couple of chop to the chest. "Man Cam giving Shawn chop to the chest hard. Wait he's got him on a headlock and...oh DDT and goes for the cover."

"1.2-" Shawn kick out again and Cameron goes to the top ropes. "I'm ending this right now!" Cameron goes for a 450 splash, however Shawn stood up quick and jumped on the turnbuckle and gave him a suplex from the corner. "Oh suplex and he goes for the win."

"1.2-" Cameron kicks out and Shawn now done here "Okay now I'm done time to end this!" Shawn setting for The Zombie Strike (A spear) When Cameron got up...BAM! "Spear, Spear, Spear! Shawn just speared Cameron and goes for the cover."

"1.2.3" The bells and the fan cheers "Here is your winner...Shawn!" Shawn cheers as well as he is going up in the tournament, then Mike came to the ring. "So...I'm facing you soon...well I wish you best of luck." The two shook hands and Mike helped Cameron up. "Sorry you lost Cam."

"It alright...but you won yours so good luck buddy." Shawn and Cameron left the ring but Mike stayed as the main event was about to happen.

"Well Mike facing Shawn soon but next is the Main event...Scott vs Duncan, if Scott wins he's going to be in the tournament for the belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is going to face Mike in the Semi-Final but now next is Duncan vs. Scott with Mike as special Referee for the match...who'll will win?


	8. Scott vs. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Duncan face off in the main event, however Mike is the referee of the match, who's going to win?

"Welcome back to TDW everyone, we are now in the main event of tonight, it's Scott vs. Duncan and Mike is the referee." Ric said as the bell ring.

"The following contest is a special guest referee match now if Scott wins this match he will be in the tournament for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Introducing the referee for this match, the winner of TDAS...Mike!" Mike in a referee shirt raised an arm to the crowd as they cheer. (Country song played) "Introducing the challenger from the country side of Canada, the Devious dirt boy, Scott!" Scott came walking down wearing a red-orange short and black boots with a grin on his face while the fans booed at him.(Punk rock music played) "And his opponent, the Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan came running into the ring and began attacking Scott as the bell ranged to start the match.

"Oh man Duncan's delivering punches to Scott brutally, I think he's piss at him for Skull Crushing Final him after his match." Edge said as Duncan picks Scott up and perform a suplex to him, then goes for the win.

"1.2-" Scott kicks out and gets up, Duncan then kept punching him until Scott blocks one of them and then return the attack to him then delivers a Germen suplex to him.

"Oh Germen suplex and he's not finish just yet." Scott then stomp on him while Mike waits for it to stop. Scott then picks him up and throws him to the corner and begins delivering him elbows and jabs to his face, until Mike came to stop it.

"Okay Scott stop it now or I'll count you out of the match!" 1.2.3.4- Scott immediately stop and moved away from Duncan until he hit him with a clothesline.

"Oh clothesline to Duncan and Scott goes for the cover.

"1.2-" Duncan kicks out and Scott looked really pissed

"Oh come on Mike, that was a 1.2.3 you saw it!" Scott screamed at Mike face and he replied

"No, it was a 1.2- he kicked out...got it." Scott kept arguing with Mike which he argued back until Scott smacked him on the face. "You're just helping that damn Delinquent win the match so I wouldn't get into the match...just like you cheated your way to the final on All Star." Mike stared at him in totally anger until Duncan turned him around and delivered a spin buster to the dirt boy.

"Oh spin buster and he's now setting him up for his finisher The Punk Bomb!" Edge screamed as Duncan sets Scott up for his finisher. When Duncan lifted him up...SLAM he slams him to the ground ad goes for the cover.

"1.2.3 ring the bell!" The bells ring as the crowds so mix reaction to Duncan victory. "Here is your winner...the delinquent Duncan!" Matt said as Mike raised his arm for his victory. The two then looked at each others and Mike said "...Good Match." Duncan smile and thanked him with a hand shake which he accepted and he left the ring.

Mike then looked at Scott and grabbed a microphone "Listen here Scott I would never cheat in any game or match I'm in. But you would...season 4 I know you wouldn't be trusted because you cost your own team the challenges to vote them off and to get my team to lower our guard down so you can picks us off one by one, and also you used my disorder to help you win that challenge and if I didn't...you would tell Zoey about my disorder...and then you also voted me off of the game." Mike then ran to the rope and did a curve stomp on him. "BUT! You caused Mal to be released on All Star...causing some of my friends elimination and also causing your elimination. I didn't deserved to be in the final...any else did but not me! So that why I'm going to win that belt so I can prove myself I can win without cheating! But if you want that belt then you just have to wait for it...dirt boy." Mike then left the ring leaving Scott knock down.

"Wow that was crazy well that's it for today...see you next week on Total Drama WWE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Scott's not going to be in the tournament but what will be in store for the cast....stay tune


	9. Match Line-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's TDW 2nd episode and the commissioner Jacob Master is going to announce the matches for the night.

(Let it roll by Divide the Day played)

"Welcome everyone t the second episode of Total...Drama...WWE! I'm wwe Hall of Famer Ric Flair with my announce table partner the Rated R superstar Edge." Ric said as 5,128 fans chanted "TDW!" as we are in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"Thanks Ric now ladies and gentlemen last episode was interesting. Sugar defeated Ella, Mike and Shawn going up in the tournament for the belt as well as Gwen and Zoey. But also Scott losing his chance for the chance at the belt as well as being curved stomped from Mike who was still angry at him for all the trouble he caused him during Total Drama. But enough of that we are here right now!"

(Living in a dream by Finger Eleven played)

"Ladies and gentlemen the commissioner of TDW Jacob Master!" Matt Striker said as Master came walking to the ring wearing a NXT shirt, blue pants and a black coat and a microphone in his hands . As he enter the ring he speaks into the microphone.

"Hello Atlantic City!" The crowd cheered in excitement "Welcome to the second episode of TDW as you might know I'm the commissioner of TDW Jacob Master. Now last week was our first episode and it was crazy. But now I'm going to tell you the matches line up for tonight!"The crowd cheered and he continued.

"First it will be Dave vs. Beardo in a one on one match." The fans cheered

"Then it will be Bridgette vs. Heather to determine the last participant in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Divas Championship." The crowd cheered again

"Third it will be Lightning vs. Owen in the third quarter-final match of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Then it will be Jo vs. Eva to see who is the strongest and meanest female in Total Drama!" The fans "Ooh" from the Jo vs. Eva match

"After that it will be Geoff vs. Alejandro in the last quarter-final match in the tournament for the belt, and finally the main event will be...a 10 man over the top rope battle royal to determine the new WWE United States champion!" Jacob then raised the microphone as the fans scream in total excitement. "Well that's it for now...good luck to all the competitors and again to all the fans here and that watching this in their T.V...welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Jacob leaves the ring to his office as the show begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the matches for the night, stay tune as Dave will face Beardo in a singles match to start off the show.


	10. Dave vs. Beardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave must face Beardo since he interfere with Sky's match against Zoey. So he has a match against Beardo.

"Welcome everyone to TDW as we start our first match of the night...Dave vs. Beardo in a one on one match. Since Dave interfered with Sky's match against Zoey causing her the match...Master decided to give him a match against Beardo." Edge said as the bell rings for the match

"This match is set for one fall." Matt said as "Me and my Broken Heart" by Rixton played "Introducing first the Normal Guy...Dave!" Dave walked down to the ring wearing a navy blue wrestling shorts, blue knee pads and boots as the fans cheered and booed at him. As he enter the ring, he grabbed a microphone and said

"Hello there...so you all saw me stopped Sky from winning her match. Well I had a reason why, she broke my heart and lied to me about having a boyfriend! So I made her lose her chance at the Divas belt...pretty smart right?" The crowd booed at him until

(Beat box music played)

"And his opponent, The Shy Human Soundboard...Beardo!" Beardo came down wearing a black wrestling tight, gray boots and knee pads. When he entered the ring...he looked at Dave angrily, then the bell ring to start the match.

"And here we go, the match start with a grapple hold, wait Beardo then picks him up and slammed him to the ring on man that got to hurt." Ric said to Edge as Beardo then pick him up and punch him on the stomach and then perform a DDT. "DDT and he goes for the pin!"

"1.2-" Dave kicks out and Beardo runs to the ropes and did a ground slam but Dave moved and he missed. "Oh Beardo miss and Dave begins his assault with kicks to the head." Dave begins kicking him on his head and chest as well

"Why...won't...you...go...DOWN!" Beardo then grabbed him by the leg and perform a power bomb on him. "Oh power bomb from Beardo and he's setting up for his finisher called the Music Stopper." (A choke Slam)

Beardo grabs him by the throat and did his finisher. "Choke Slam to Dave and he goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheered for him. "Here is your winner...Beardo!" Beardo clapped in victory "All right-yes-I win dude." He exit the ring to the ring, Dave now upset as well leaves the ring.

"Nice...now up next is Bridgette vs. Heather to see who will face Zoey and Gwen in the Triple Threat Match for the belt in two weeks...WHOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beardo wins, well next is Heather vs. Bridgette to determine the last diva in the Triple Threat match in the Divas Championship Tournament.


	11. Bridgette vs. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins with the last qualifying match for the Divas Championship tournament, The surfer gal, Bridgette will face the Queen Bee Heather...who will win?

"Welcome back to TDW everyone now before the breaks we saw Beardo beat Dave in a one on one match with his finisher the Music Stopper. Now it's time for the next match...Bridgette vs Heather in the last qualifying match for the tournament!" Ric said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following contest is the last Divas Championship qualifying match!" Matt said as "One Girl Revolution" by SuperChick played as Bridgette arrived "Introducing first from Hawaii, she is the co host of the Total Drama Aftermath show the Surfer Girl...Bridgette!" Bridgette came down wearing a baby blue one piece leopard suit, blue boots and knee pads. As she enters the ring the crowd cheered for her as she raised a peace sigh to the fans.

(Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young) "And introducing her opponent the winner of Total Drama World Tour, The Queen Bee...Heather!" Heather came down to the ring wearing a dark gray one piece suit, dark red knee pads and boots with a smirk face as she enters the ring with the crowds booing at her.

"Ladies this is the last match who ever wins will face Gwen and Zoey for the belt in 2 weeks alright(both nodded) good...start the match!"

_Ding-Ding_

The bells rings as the two start off with punches to the faces "Oh blow after blow they really want to win!" Ric said to Edge as Bridgette then won the brawl and delivered a suplex to her. "Oh suplex and she going up the corner."

"This is for what you did during the whole series Heather!" She goes for a diving stomp but missed making her hurt her foot a bit. Heather then attack her with a behind elbow hit to her head.

"So what I ruled you all as my servants but some of you didn't." Heather then stomp on her stomach a few times. "Oh man she hurting her badly." Heather then picks her up and Irish whip her to the ropes but Bridgette then dodged her attack and perform a clothesline to Heather. "Bridgette justed hit her with a clothesline and she goes for the win!"

"1.2-" Heather kicks out and Bridgette runs and did a elbow drop to her and kept going with many elbows drops. "Man..she not stopping with the elbow drops wait she running to the ropes and...oh leg drop!" Bridgette now is getting ready to end it, she setting up for her finisher Surf's Up."(Asai DDT) As Bridgette was about to finish Heather. "Wait it's Alejandro...what he's doing here!" Edge said as Alejandro began to distracted the ref but Bridgette with a raged look ran to the ropes and perform a dropkick to him.

"That's for getting me eliminated and also making Geoff think I cheated on him!" But when she wasn't looking Heather poke her eye without the ref seeing it and set up for her finisher the Queen's Sting! (Shoulder Facebuster) Heather grabbed Bridgette and hits her with the Queen Sting.

"Queen Sting, Heather just sting her and goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd booed "Your winner and the last participant in the Triple Threat match for the title...The Queen Bee Heather!" The ref raised her arm as she exit the ring to her lover.

"Congratulation mi amore." Alejandro take her hand as they walked back to the locker room

"Oh man serious she in now great just great." Ric said in disappointment

"Well folks next is the third quarter-final match in the world championship tournament who will win, we'll see soon."

(In Master office)

"Serious...first Dave stops Sky from winning and now Ale helps her lady by cheating...oh no he not getting out this time...Burromuerto you're in for a little surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather defeats Bridgette thanks to her Spanish boyfriend, but Master is not letting Ale get away with this.


	12. Owen vs Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 3rd quarter-final match of the WWE World title tournament, The Party Overweight Fun guy, Owen vs. The Athletic Overachiever, White Lightning! Who will advance to the Semi-Finals next week?

"Welcome back to TDW everyone WOO!" Ric said as the crowd kept chanting "TDW!" "Now before the break, Heather defeated Bridgette for a chance at the Divas championship belt in 2 weeks thanks to her boyfriend, Alejandro."

"That's right Ric, now before we start the next match, we have Devin Taylor speaking with Bridgette as well as her boyfriend Geoff."

"Thank you Edge, now Bridgette you almost had the victory over Heather until Alejandro came and distracted you and helped Heather win the match, how does that feel?" Devin ask Bridgette who has a very disappointed look then speak

"Devin...I feel really...angry that she would cheat her way to the belt thanks to that Spanish douche bag." Devin nodded as she continued "Listen I may have lost but Gwen and Zoey are still in...listen you two if you're hearing this...make sure that Heather pay dearly."

"Okay now Geoff you are facing Alejandro tonight to go to the Semi-Final of the tournament next week what's your plan for victory." Geoff took a breath in and speak

"Devin my friend, that Spanish baster is going to regret the day he ever messed with my Bridgette...causing her elimination, making me think she cheated on me...oh dude when we collide tonight I'm going to kick his sorry Spanish ass back to where he came from and win that belt!" Geoff said in totally determination until, Jacob Master came.

"Oh hello there Master."

"Hello Geoff, Bridgette, Devin...now Bridgette I'm very sorry that you lost your chance at the belts thanks to Alejandro but I have something good for your boyfriend."

"Really what is it?" Geoff asked

"Well since Ale interfered with her match I decided to change your match against him to a...steel cage match!" The three widen their eyes in shock "It's to make sure your match is not interfered by any one and also it'll help you get your revenge on Ale for what he did sounds good?"

"Yeah it does...that dude is going down badly." Geoff and Bridgette left to the locker room.

"So Jacob any words for the fans?"

"Yep...everyone enjoy the next match...the winner of season 1 Owen vs the winner of season 4 Lightning!" Jacob left as the bell ringed for the next match.

"The following contest is the third quarter-final match in the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament." (The Ultimate Warrior theme played) "Introducing first the winner of Total Drama Island The Party Guy Owen!" Owen ran into the ring wearing The Ultimate Warrior's clothes as the crowd cheered for him. Owen then grabbed a microphone and speak

"Hello Atlantic!" The fan cheered as he continued "So I bet you're all wondering why I'm wearing the Ultimate Warrior's clothes...well I'm wearing them to honor him for being a great wrestler during his time in this ring WAHOO!" The crowd were cheering like crazy until

(Remember The Name by Fort Minor played) "And introducing his opponent, he is the winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island, The Athletic Overachiever Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson!" Lightning who is wearing a blue wrestling shorts with a lightning bolt on it, blue knee pads and boots then ran into the ring, took the microphone from Matt and said

"No...It's White Lightning not Rudolph!" He then pushed him to the ground as the bell ring for the match to start as Owen then ran to him and began his assault.

"The match starts as Owen has the advantage over Lightning as he assaults him with barrages of punches." Owen then perform a belly to belly suplex and hit Lightning to the ground. "Oh belly to belly suplex wait he's running to the ropes and...oh Big Splash as he goes for the win." Edge said as Owen pins Lightning

"1.2-" Lightning kicks out, Owen then ran to the ropes to perform another Big Splash until Lightning stood up and did a clothesline to Owen. "Oh Lightning just clothesline Owen and he's not done." Lightning then picked him up and started hitting him with punches over and over until he grabbed him and did a suplex to him. "Oh man Lightning just picked up a very large Owen and did a suplex and he's going for the win WOO!"

"1.2-" Owen kicks out and Lightning then picked him "You think you're going to beat Lightning...wrong Lightning going to strike you down...hard!" Lightning then pick him up and hit him with a spin buster.

"Oh SPIN BUSTER!" both Edge and Ric screamed as Lightning sets up for his finisher The Thunder Punch. (It's the Super Man punch) As Owen began to stand up Lightning jumps to him and tried to hit him with his finisher but Owen head butted Lightning on the chest which caused Lightning to drop badly. "Oh Owen just head butted Lightning on the chest and now he's mad." Owen began patting his head hard as he set up for his finish.

"This is for the Ultimate Warrior!" Owen runs to the rope and did the Ultimate Warriors finisher The Ultimate Splash on Lightning.

"Oh he just did the Warrior's finisher and goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheered "Here's your winner, The Party Guy Owen!" Matt said as the ref raised Owen arm for his victory. Owen then left the ring to the locker room as Lightning leaves the ring in a very angry mood. "Well folks Owen in the semi final for the belt up next is Eva vs Jo in a last man standing match...who'll win you'll seen soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen's in the Semi-Final match for next week...next is Jo vs. Eva in a Last Man Standing match, who will win!


	13. Jo vs. Eva in Last Man Standing Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen won his match to advance to the Semi-Finals but now it's The Female Bully, Eva vs. The Take-No-Prisoner Jockette, Jo in the first ever Last Man Standing match...who will win?

"Welcome back to TDW folks now before the break Owen defeated Lightning and is now in the semi-finals for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Whoo!"

"That's right Ric but now we're in the next Divas match Jo vs. Eva to see who is the strongest and meanest female in the Whole Total drama series!" Edge said with excitement as the bell rings for the next match

"The following Divas match is a last man standing match set for one fall!" (Angry Again by Megadeth played) "Introducing first The Female Bully, Eva!" Eva came down wearing a dark blue two piece woman wrestling suit, boots and knee pads as the fans booed at her. As she entered the ring, she took Matt's microphone and said in a very angry voice

"SHUT UP!" The crowd stopped their booing as they were afraid of her until (a metallic music played)

"And her opponent, the Take-No-Prisoners Jockette Jo!" Jo came down the idle wearing a black one piece wrestling suit and boots as the crowd as well booed at her, as she entered the ring the two females glared at each other. "I'm going to break you apart!"

"Well...we'll see about that Jo!" The bell rings as the two began the match with blows to the head. "Oh we start off the match with the two delivering jabs and elbows to each other's head!" Edge said then Jo won the brawl and ran to the ropes to hit a clothesline but Eva counter it with a spin buster to Jo. "Spin buster and the ref starts the count

"1.2.3-" Jo gets up to Eva grabbing her then throwing her to the corner as she then delivers punches to Jo. "Oh Eva on the advantage as she continue her assault to Jo!" Ric said in excitement until Jo stopped one of her jabs and then kick her on the gut then delivered a clotheslines to her. "Oh clotheslines by Jo and wait she not done yet." Jo picked her up to her head and through her out of the ring, she then exit the ring and started attacking Eva again. Jo began her assault again then through her to the steel steps...painfully.

"Oh Jo just through her to the steps and the ref starts counting again "1.2.3.4.5.6-" Eva gets up and Jo then grabs her and through her to the table. "Listen here Eva...I'm not going to lose against you so I'm going to end you!" Jo then sets up for her finisher the Jockette slam (a choke slam) as Eva stood, Jo grabbed her and was about to end her until Eva grabbed her arm and made her released her throat then did another spin buster to her on the floor.

"That's it I'm done here!" Eva pick Jo and they both are now on top of the announce table then Eva set up for her finisher the Rage Driver.(Pile driver)

"Eva got Jo on her hold and-" Eva crashed Jo on the table destroying it and making Jo down for the count "Oh dear god Eva just pile dived Jo to the table the ref starts the count! Whoo!"

"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10 ring the bell!" The bell rings as the crowd showed mix reaction to Eva "Here's your winner the Female Bully Eva!" Eva grinned in victory as she walked out to the locker room leaving Jo on the ground knocked out.

"Well Jo lost against Eva but up next is Geoff vs. Alejandro in a steel Cage match in the last quarter-final match up for the belt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva crushed Jo showing she is the meanest and strongest female of the whole series...next is Alejandro against Geoff in a Steel Cage match.


	14. Geoff vs. Alejandro inside a Steel Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time, Jo was defeated by Eva, showing that The Female Bully is the Strongest Female as well as the Meanest, but now it's the Final Quarter-Final match of the WWE World Title, Geoff vs. Alejandro inside the Steel Cage

"Welcome back to TDW folks, so before the break Eva pile drive Jo to our announce table, which is now destroyed and also defeated her in the last man standing match showing that she is the strongest and meanest female in Total Drama. Now before we start the next match, Jacob Master wants to say something." Edge as Master was in the ring holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm the commissioner of TDW, Jacob Master. Now I know there was going to be a match now but before we start it I just want to say something...you all know that many wrestlers interfere with other wrestlers matches making them get distracted and lose their match or failing in trying to make that wrestler lose their match, right?" A few nodded and some shouted "Yes." " Well I want to say this...to all the wrestlers if you ever interfere with any matches I don't care if you're a hero or villain, if you interfere in any match that has disqualification...then I'm going to give you a match that you'll absolutely despise." The fans "Ooohhh" at Jacob announcement as he continued

"For example, last week Dave interfered with Sky's match making her lose her chance at the Divas Championship belt. So I gave him a match against Beardo today which you all saw. Then Alejandro helped Heather defeat Bridgette for a chance at the Divas championship belt, so I changed Alejandro's match against Geoff to a Steel Cage match in the tournament look up!" Master pointed up to the Steel cage above he ring as it begins to descend down. "Before I go...here is the next match, Alejandro vs. Geoff inside the steel cage in the last quarter match of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament!" The crowd cheered as Jacob exit the ring while the bell ringed for the match

"The following contest is the last quarter-final match in the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament."

(A Spanish song is played)

"Introducing first, from Mexico City, he is the runner of Total Drama World Tour, the Arch Villain Alejandro Burromuerto." Alejandro came down the idle, wearing a red wrestling tight and boots while the fans booed and hissed at him however some of the females fans stared at him lovingly from his toned chest body. Alejandro looked at the cage in the ring and then entered the ring with a smirk on his face until

(RockStar by Nickleback) "And introducing his opponent, he is the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath show, The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff!" Geoff came down the idle wearing a bleach wrestling shorts and blue knee pads and boots without his hat while the fans cheered him on. But when he saw Alejandro in the ring his face turned to an anger and quickly entered the ring while glaring at the Spanish villain. "Men...this is the last quarter final match in the tournament who ever wins will face Owen next week in the semi-finals match for the belt, also the only way to win this match is by pinfall, submission or by escaping the ring through the door or up the steel wall." The boys nodded as the bell ring to start the match.

"The match begins with the two men holding each other until Geoff pushed Ale to the rope throwing him to the other ropes and delivering a clothesline to him." Geoff then begin an assault of punches to Alejandro head. "This is for making my Bridgette lose her match tonight and for making me think she cheated on me you baster!" Geoff kept his assault to Alejandro then pick him up and through him to the corner.

"Oh Alejandro not looking good right Ric."

"That's right Ede but he does deserved it for what he did during Total Drama World Tour...oh Geoff just missed a clotheslines to him and Ale just did a Germen Suplex to him that's going to hurt him." Alejandro then climb the turnbuckles and tried to hit Geoff with a elbow drop but Geoff stopped him and did a super suplex to him from the corner. "Oh suplex from Geoff and he's going for the win

"1.2-" Alejandro kicked out and Geoff stood him up and performed a DDT to him. "Oh DDT and wait Geoff looking serious!"

"Ahhhhh that's it I'm ending you Alejandro...it's time for the PARTY ADJUSTMENT! (it's the Attitude Adjustment) Geoff setting up for his finisher the Party Adjustment, as Alejandro stood up, Geoff gets him up his shoulders then...SLAMMED "Whoa that's it, it's all over now Geoff just slammed Ale to the mat and is telling the ref to open the Cage door." As Geoff was exiting the ring, Heather out of no where stops him by closing the cage on him hitting his face hard. "Oh where the hell did Heather came from and wait Alejandro's up and looks really mad." Alejandro grabbed Geoff and sets up for his finishers the Spanish Crosser (Rolling Cutter) As Alejandro hits Geoff with his finisher, Bridgette grabbed Heather and slammed her to the corner wall. "Hey it's Bridgette and she looks really steamed!" As Alejandro was going to exit through the door, Bridgette stopped him by doing what Heather did to Geoff, slamming the door on his face. "Hey Geoff up and...OH SPEAR! SPEAR! Geoff just hit Alejandro with the spear and he's going for the win. Geoff exit the cage with both of his feet on the ground as the bell ringed

"Here is your winner...Geoff!" Geoff fist pumped in the air as Bridgette hugged him for his victory as they left the area with Master stopping them

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute you two. First of all, Geoff congratulation on winning the match but Bridgette since you stopped Alejandro from winning and also since Heather tried to stop Geoff from winning, next week you and Heather will be facing off together in the first female tag team match against...Eva and Jo...sorry Bridgette." Master left as Bridgette had a scared yet angry looked as she is going to have to team up with Heather against two of the most strongest females in Total Drama.

"Oh man I feel sorry for Bridgette."

"Yeah, but up next is the main event...a 10 man battle royal to determine the new WWE United States Champion who'll win you'll see soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff has defeated Alejandro and is going to the Semi-Finals but Bridgette and Heather must now team up next week to face Jo and Eva. Next is a 10 man Battle Royal for the United States Championship
> 
> Topher vs. Max vs. Dave vs. Cameron vs. B vs. Scott vs. DJ vs. Leonard vs. Beardo vs. Harold Who will be the U.S champion


	15. United States Champinship Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's...The Main Event...A 10 Man Battle Royal to determine the new WWE United States Champion!!! Who will win and be crowned the U.S champion

The fans cheered as they chanted "TDW" while Jacob Master is standing in the middle of the ring holding a microphone as he then speak

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Total Drama WWE!" The fans cheered as he then continued "Now before the break you all saw Geoff defeated Alejandro to go up to the semi-finals in the tournament for the belt. However both of the men had a little help from their sweethearts, since Heather tried to help Ale and since Bridgette helped Geoff I decided that next week the two will team up against Jo and Eva in our first female tag team match!" The fans "Ooh" from what Master said until he raised a hand.

"But enough of that, it's time for the main event of the night...a 10 man Battle Royal for the WWE United States Champion!" Jacob said as he then raised the United States Championship title up in the air as the fans cheered like crazy. "I'll be watching the match with Edge and Flair on the announce table, to all the competitors...good luck." Master exit the ring to Edge and Flair at the announce table which is still destroyed as the bell ring to single the match.

"The following contest is a 10 man battle royal match to determine the new WWE United States champion!" Matt Striker said as "Let It Roll" by Divided The Day played as the competitors came down the idle to the ring. "Introducing the challengers, The Chris Wannabe, Topher; The Super Villain, Max; The LARPer, Leonard; The Shy Human Soundboard, Beardo; The Normal Guy, Dave; The Intelligent Wide-Eye Bubble Boy, Cameron; The Brickhouse with Heart, DJ; The Nerd, Harold; The Strong Silent Genius, B; and The Devious Dirt boy, Scott!" As Matt Striker finished saying their names, the competitors entered the ring with determination in their faces. The bell ring to start the match as everyone begin to attack DJ.

"Wow it looks like everyone trying to get DJ out the match first." Edge said to Master and Flair

"Impressive...taking out the big guy so he won't have an advantage...nice." Master said as DJ was then eliminated from the match

**1st Elimination: The BrickHouse with Heart, DJ**

Dave then dropkick Beardo eliminating him from the match. "Oh Dave just got some revenge as Beardo is out of the match!"

**2nd Elimination: The Shy Human Soundboard, Beardo**

"That's for beating me early tonight haha!" While Dave laughed at Beardo, B came running towards him and clotheslines him out of the match including Max. "Oh without even looking, B just eliminated not one but two wrestlers Dave and Max!"

"Dave sure have seen that coming but he got distracted...I feel sorry for him." Master said while shaking his head slowly

**3rd Elimination: The Normal Guy, Dave**

**4th Elimination: The Super Villain, Max**

B then focus his attacks on Scott while Topher held Cameron above his shoulders then through him out of the match "And good bye Cameron."

**5th Elimination: The Intelligent Wide-Eye Bubble Boy, Cameron**

"We are now in the final five competitors; B, Harold, Leonard, Scott, and Topher who'll win I don't know!" Ric said as the final five began brawling out on each other. Harold tried to eliminate Leonard however Topher came and took out both.

**6th Elimination: The Nerd, Harold**

**7th Elimination: The LARPer, Leonard**

Scott had B in the ropes but he was too big to take out however Topher came and the two took the silent genius out of the match "B is out of here!"

**8th Elimination: The Strong Silent Genius, B**

"Oh it's looks like we're in the final two competitors, Scott and Topher let's see who will prevail." Master said as Topher and Scott began attacking each other with elbows and jabs. Scott had the advantage as he had him in the corner. Scott quickly ran to the other corner and came straight at him but Topher with all his strength...through Scott over the corner and eliminated him.

**9th Elimination: The Devious Dirtboy, Scott**

The bell ringed as the fans showed mix reaction but many cheered "Here's your winner and the new WWE United States Champion! The Chris Wannabe, Topher!" Matt said as the ref raised Topher arm while Master came in the ring with the belt. "Ladies and gentlemen your United States champion...TOPHER!" Master handed him the belt and clapped "Congratulation Topher how does it feel to be the U.S champion."

"Jacob I may have not won the million dollars or Chris job? But winning this belt is a hell amazing WOO!"

"Yep, well folks that's it for tonight, see you next week as we head to the last week before Path To Victory!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topher wins and is TDW new WWE United States champion...now we're going to the road to TDW first PPV...Path To Victory! 
> 
> Like the name? :)


	16. Match Line up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third episode of Total Drama WWE is here...this is the road to Path To Victory...who will win tonight's matches as we are a week away from TDW first PPV

(Let It Roll by Divide The Day played)

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the third episode of Total Drama WWE, as we in San Francisco, California!" Edge said as about 5000 fans cheered like crazy while chanting "TDW!" "I'm the Rated R superstar Edge with my partner in the announce table WWE Hall of Famer the Nature boy Ric Flair."

"Thank you Edge now last week we saw Geoff and Owen winning their matches and are in the Semi-Final for the WWE World Heavyweight championship as well as Heather in the Triple Threat match for the Divas title but also we crown a new champion!"

"That's right The Chis wannabe Topher defeated 9 others in a 10 man battle royal for that belt and man it was amazing but now we are in the third episode and now let's get started!"

(Living in a dream by Finger Eleven)

The commissioner Jacob Master walked down the idle holding a microphone while wearing a formal suit but with the suit open seeing a white shirt. As he enter the ring, Master speaks into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to TDW!" The fans cheered as he then continued "Now listen last week we crown a new United States champ and also 3 competitors went up in their tournament...however one did it by cheating and also one did from the person who was cheated out. Now I'm not saying names however I did said they will be in a match tonight, and speaking of matches why don't I just announce tonight's match line up!" The fans chanted "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay then first it will be Mike vs. Shawn in the first Semi-Final match of the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament."

"Then it'll be Bridgette and Heather against Jo and Eva in the first ever Divas tag team match!" The fans cheered and some "ooh" at his tag team match.

"Then after that it'll be Scott vs. B in a submission match to determine the #1 contender to face Topher for the United States title at Path to Victory!

"Fourth match will be Owen vs. Geoff in the next Semi-Final match in the tournament for the title and then it will be Zoey against Anne Maria however they ask me to make it a special guest referee match and you'll see who it is soon." The fans "oohh" in suspenses from Jacob match?

"Then it's the main event Trent vs. Lightning vs. Cody vs. Alejandro vs. Brick vs. Duncan in a 6 man Hell in a Cell first blood elimination match!" The fans scream in excitement from his last match "Yes it sounds amazing yet I think it's a bit crazy but come on it WWE and also Total Drama haha so there you are fans I hope you all enjoy it and also I wish best of luck to the competitors in their matches well enjoy the matches!" Master exit the ring to his offices as the show begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the matches, who will win their matches, place your bets my friends


	17. Mike vs. Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TDW starts off with the first Semi-Final match of the WWE World championship tournament, The Zombie Conspiracy Nut Shawn vs. The former MPD disorder, Mike...who will go to Path To Victory and fight for the title!?

"Hello everyone welcome back to TDW I'm the Nature boy Ric Flair with my friend Edge."

"Nice to be here Ric now folks let's get started with the show." Edge said as the bell ringed to single the match

"The following contest is the First Semi-Final match in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament!" Matt Striker said as "Monster" by Imagine Dragon played. "Introducing first the winner of Total Drama All Star...The former MPD disorder, Mike!" Mike came down the idle wearing the same wrestling shorts, boots and knee pads while the fans cheered for him. As he enter the ring, he raised a fist in the air to the fans as they cheered louder

("Thriller" by Michael Jackson) "And introducing his opponent, the winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, The Zombie Conspiracy Nut, Shawn!" Shawn came down wearing a blue wrestling shorts and green boots however he's not wearing his shirt while the fan cheered as well. As he entered the ring, the two stare down at each other.

"This match will determine which one of us is going for the belt...I wish you good luck Shawn." Mike let out his hand for Shawn to shake. Shawn smile and shook it

"Thanks, you too." Shawn patted his back and they both walked to the corners.

"Gentlemen, this is the first semi-final match the winner will be in the final match for the championship at Path to Victory!" Both men nodded and the bell ringed as the match start with the two circling the ring for a while until they grabbed each others.

"The match begin with them holding each other wait Mike pushing him to the corner...oh he's has the advantage now!" Mike assaulted Shawn with blows to the head and chest then he grabbed his arm and through him to the other corner hard. "Oh that gotta hurt wait Mike looking serious." Edge said as Mike then ran to Shawn to hit him with a clothesline but he dodge it making Mike hit his arm on the corner hard.

"Ah damn it!" Mike held his arm but Shawn then slammed him with a Germen Suplex.

"Oh suplex and he's going for the cover."

"1-" Mike kicks out and Shawn then began stomping on him then ran to the ropes and try to hit him with a Springboard Moon Sault but Mike rolled out of the way making him hurt himself on the ring mat. "Oh Shawn missed and he getting up wait Mike running to the ropes!" Mike quickly perform a clothesline to Shawn then climb up the turnbuckle. "What's he doing!?" Ric said

Mike raised then arm up and did a Senton Bomb to Shawn hitting him directly on his chest "Oh Senton Bomb and he's going for the cover."

"1.2-" Shawn kicked out, Mike rubbed through his hair "Wait Mike looked like he's going to end it!" Mike grabbed Shawn up on his knee then ran to the ropes to hit Shawn with his finisher The Persona Stomp (A curve stomp) but Shawn moved from the side and then ran to the ropes and hit Mike with a spear. "SPEAR, SPEAR Shawn just hit Mike with a spear and he's going for the win!" Edge said shaking Ric a bit as Shawn pin Mike

"1.2-" Mike kick out to Shawn and everyone surprised "What he survived no way that's impossible!" Shawn then raised his arm up and rolled his elbow to single his other finisher the Survival Spike (Bull Hammer) Mike then stood up and Shawn then ran to hit him with his finisher but Mike ducked from his finisher then ran to the rope and hit him with the Running Knee kick. "Running Knee Kick and he's going for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the fans cheered out loud "Here's your winner the Former MPD disorder, Mike!" Matt said as the ref raised Mike's arm while Mike cheered happily "Yes I'm in the match for the title yahoo!" Shawn clapped for Mike's victory.

"Congratulation Mike...good luck in your match." Shawn held out his hand and Mike happily shook it as they exit the ring together.

"Well folks Mike is in the last match of the tournament but who will he face well you'll have to wait to see on TDW Woo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is going to the finals at Path To Victory, but who will he face...anyway up next is Heather ad Bridgette vs. Jo and Eva!


	18. Eva and Jo vs. Bridgette and Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second match of the night, Eva and Jo vs. Bridgette and Heather in the first Divas Tag Team match, since both Bridgette and Heather helped their boyfriends during their match, Master gave them this match.

"Hello and welcome back to TDW folks now before the break, Mike defeated Shawn with a Running Knee Kick and is now the final match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship! WHOO!"

"That's right Ric, I thought Shawn had him but Mike quickly stopped him from beating him and is now on his way for the title but now let's ready for the next match...Bridgette and Heather vs. Jo and Eva!" The bell ring for the next match

"The following tag team match is set for one fall!" Matt said through the microphone as Metallic music played "Introducing first the team of Jo and Eva!" Jo and Eva walked down the idle looking at each other angrily as the crowd booed at them. As they entered the ring, Eva grabbed the mic and yelled

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The crowd stopped as she then continued "Listen here Jo, I may have beaten you last week but I know you hate Heather very badly...so do I! Let's just put our difference a side and crush those two alright!"

"Yeah, beside that little bitch gonna pay for placing that stone on my foot let's do it!" Jo and Eva fist pump until "One Girl Revolution" by SuperChick played.

"Introducing their opponent first, from Hawaii, she's the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath show, the Surfer Girl...Bridgette!" Bridgette came down the idle with a glare at her opponents while the fans cheered her on.

(Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young) "And introducing her tag team partner, The Queen Bee, Heather!" Heather came down the idle while the fans booed at her. When she looked at Bridgette...she had a smirked on her face as the two then entered the ring. Bridgette and Jo were inside while Eva and Heather were in their corner as the bell ringed.

"The match start as Bridgette and Jo start off for their team as they deliver blows to each other. Man Master might be crazy when he made this match.

"I know Ric, since Master said that if anyone interfered with a match." Edge said as Bridgette then did a DDT to Jo and then a leg drop on her. "He will assign a match to the person that interfered that they will hate dearly...wait Bridgette has the cover

"1-" Jo kicked out as Bridgette then delivered blows to Jo until Jo counter it and then did a Spin Buster to her. "Oh Spin Buster and she not done yet." Jo then through Bridgette to the corner and tagged Eva in. "Eva tagged in and she looked really mad." Eva pick Bridgette up and dropped her on the ground badly. "You voted me off and say I need anger management classes...no I don't!" Eva pounded Bridgette with a jab on her chest and then ran to the ropes to hit her with a clothesline but Bridgette dodge it and hit Eva with a dropkick. "Oh dropkick and both women are down trying to get to their partners."

Eva quickly tagged Jo back and Jo grabbed Bridgette's leg but she then kick Jo off and tagged Heather in the match. "Heather's in and she has Jo on the advantage." Heather assaulted Jo with a couple of jabs and then did a dropkick to her face. "Oh dropkick to Jo and Heather looked at her evilly."

"You think you and that angry little bulldog are going to win well you're wrong!" Heather then grabbed Jo and Jo then did a DDT on her and tagged Eva in "Eva's in and she looked really pissed at Heather. "You called me a Bulldog! Oh now you just dunged your own grave!" Eva attacked Heather many jabs to the head and then grabbed her throat and choked slammed her to the ring mat. "Choke slam by Eva and she going for the win."

"1.2-" Bridgette stopped Eva from winning until Jo came but Bridgette grabbed the ropes and made Jo out of the ring. Bridgette then did a Plancha to Jo. "Oh Bridgette hit Jo with a plancha and Eva and Heather are back up. Eva was about to hit Heather but without the referee looking, Heather poked Eva and hit her with the Queen Sting. "Heather sting Eva and she going for the win!"

"1.2-" Eva kicked out "...What...no impossible!" Heather pulled her hair and picked Eva up but she then did a Spin Buster to Heather. "Oh Spin Buster and they're going to their corner. Heather made it to her corner and tagged Bridgette but Bridgette moved her hand and dropped to the ground "What?! What's she doing?" Heather told her to tag her but she shook her head "No" Eva then tagged Jo in and she hit Heather with a clothesline. "Oh Jo clothesline Heather and is setting up for her finisher the Jockette slam!" Jo then grabbed Heather and slammed her with her finisher. "Jockette Slam and she's going for the win! WHOO!"

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the fans booed at them "Here's your winners the team of Jo and Eva!" Jo and Eva fist pumped and left the ring leaving Heather there with Bridgette. Bridgette then entered the ring and talked to a microphone

"Heather...you cheated on our match thanks to your eel of a boyfriend...so I let Jo and Eva win so I could do this!" Bridgette grabbed Heather and did her finisher Surf's Up on her. "You think you're going to win the belt...wrong Gwen and Zoey will not let you win...good luck bitch!" Bridgette left the ring as the crowd cheered her on.

"Oh Bridgette got her revenge on Heather well up next is Scott vs B in a submission match who's going to win you'll see soon." Edge said as the show went to commercials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...Bridgette let the two strong ladies take the win and got her revenge on the Queen Bee...anyway, up next is Scott vs. B in a Submission match!


	19. Scott vs. B and news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette let Jo and Eva take the win so she could have her revenge on The Queen Bee, now it's B vs. Scott in a Submission match for a shot at Topher United States championship title at Path To Victory.

"Welcome back to Total Drama WWE folks Woo!" Ric said as the fans cheered for the next match to start

"That right Ric now before the break, we saw the first ever tag team match however Bridgette betrayed Heather and let Jo and Eva take the victory."

"Yeah but what Bridgette did to Heather oh man she got her revenge on her but come on we have a show to continue!" Ric said as the bell ringed to single the match.

"The following is a submission match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE United States championship!"

(Country music played) "Introducing first, from the country side of Canada, The Devious Dirt Boy Scott!" Scott walked down the idle wearing his orange wrestling shorts, red boots and a evil grin on his face as the crowd booed at him

"Wow the fans still hate the dude."

"Who can blame him, he cost his own team the wins, almost tricked everyone but mostly to Mike he caused Mal to be released during AllStar but also he almost made it to the tournament but Duncan and Mike stop him." Edge said as Scott was inside the ring waiting for his opponent to come.

(Jimmy Neutron Theme by Bowling for Soup played) "And introducing his opponent, The Strong Silent Genius, B!" Matt said as B walked into the ring wearing brown shorts and boots and without his hat while the fans cheered for him. He glared at Scott angrily as Matt said "Now gentlemen, there are no pinfalls, the only way to win is to make your opponent tap out got it!" The two nodded as the bell ring to start the match.

"Here we go with the match, well it seem the two are only staring at each other for some reason." Edge said as B and Scott glared at each other until Scott through the first punch but B stopped it and grabbed his throat and did a choke slam to him. "Oh choke slam and he's gong for the submission already?!"

B perform the Camel Clutch on Scott, Scott trying to get him off but due to his large weight it was hard. "Scott not looking good." Scott hand was shaking and soon he quickly tapped out. The bell ring to the crowd cheering "Here's your winner...The Strong Silence Genius, B!" The ref raised B arm as he smile in victory until he grabbed a microphone and speak

"Hello there fans." The crowd including Edge and Ric gasped from B speaking "I know I know you're all shock that I'm talking but listen I didn't talk that much as a kid but however I'm telling you all this...at Path To Victory I'm going to defeat Topher and become the New WWE United States Champion...I promise." B exit the ring as they cheered for him

"Wow that was fast yes well folks up next is the last semi-final match of the tournament Owen vs Geoff who'll win we'll see soon after the break."

(Locker Room)

"I still can't believe I'm in the final match for the belt guys this is amazing!" Mike said to Cameron and Zoey in the locker room.

"Yeah it is buddy beside you and Zoey are in the final match for the title at Path To Victory I'll glad for both of you."

"Well thanks Cam but I need to get ready for my match with Anne Maria, Master still didn't decided who's going to be the referrer for the match."

"I still can't believe you and Anne Maria asked him to make it a special guest referrer match Zoe are you a bit worried that he might pick someone who hates you?" Zoey thought a bit but said

"Oh come on sweetie Master's a good guy plus he made you and Duncan buddies since you referred his match against Scott."

Mike was about to speak when Master came "Hello Cameron, Mike and Zoey ."

"Hello there Mr. Master." The trio said gladly

"Listen, I have something to tell you Zoey...I decided that the referrer for the match will be...a female instead of a guy okay." Zoey nodded as Master left the Locker Room

"Well I better get going good luck Zoey." Mike and Cameron left the Locker Room when Zoey tied her boot for her match that will start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B has defeated Scott quickly and will face Topher for his belt and we learn that Zoey's and Anne Maria's referrer will be a female ref...who will it be and who will face Mike at Path To Victory?


	20. Owen vs. Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B had an early victory over Scott and is now facing Topher for the United States title, but now it's time for the final Semi-Final match of the WWE World title, Owen vs. Geoff...let's go

"Welcome back folks to TDW, before the break B quickly made Scott submit winning a shot against Topher for the U.S title."

"But that's not all, we also learn that Master will pick a female competitor as the special referee for Anne Maria and Zoey match. But now it's time for Geoff vs. Owen in the last semi-final match! Wooo!" Ric said as the bell ringed for the next match

"The following contest is the last semi-final match in the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament!" Matt Striker said as the Ultimate Warrior's theme played "Introducing first the winner of Total Drama Island, The Party Guy, Owen!" Owen came running into the ring with a ton of energy like he's ready to go

("RockStar" by Nickleback) "And introducing his opponent, the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath show, The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff!" Geoff came running into the ring then throw his cowboy hat off to the crowd as they cheered for him but as well to Owen. The two come at each others eye as he said

"Owen my man, we both know that whoever win will face Mike at Path to Victory for the belt...I wish you best luck in this match dude." Owen and Geoff fist pumped each other and went to the corners. The bell ring as the two began their assault to each other.

"We begin the match with the two delivering blows to the head and chest. Wait Owen now has the advantage and...oh he just pushed Geoff to the corner." Edge said as Owen began hitting Geoff with chops to the chest but stopped and slammed himself to him. "Oh I think Geoff done." Edge said as Owen goes for the win

"1-" Geoff kicks out and he quickly got up but Owen grabbed him and Irish whip him to the other corner and tried to slam himself to Geoff again but he moved making Owen hit himself. "Oh Geoff moved from Owen attack and has his head from behind and...oh reverse DDT to Owen.

"Man...Owen I'm sorry but I'm not losing tonight." Geoff pick him up but then held him on his shoulder, he almost fell but he held him strong. "TIME...for the Party Stopper!" He then slammed him to the mat and pin fall quickly

"Oh my god...he just slammed Owen even though he was too heavy, Geoff just might have the win here tonight WOO!"

"1.2-" Owen kicked out but Geoff ran to the corner waiting for him to stand up. "I know what that mean...Spear time!" Edge smile for Geoff was going to spear Owen for the win. "He running to him and...OH SPEAR! SPEAR! He just speared Owen and goes for the cover." Edge said as Geoff pin Owen. "1.2.3" The bell as the fans cheered out loud

"Here's your winner, The Funniest Guy around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff!" Geoff fist pumped in the air until Mike wearing his regular clothes and a dark blue coat came into the ring to Geoff. The two stare at each other then Geoff said

"You and me are fighting for that belt at Path to Victory...when we collide...I hope we give all we have." Geoff handed out his hand as Mike smile and shake it then exit the ring to the announce table and took a seat with them.

"Hello Edge and Ric." Edge shook his hand and said

"Nice to see you Mike but why are you in the announce table with us."

"I wanted to see my sweetheart in her match that's up next but also I wanted to know who will be the referee for her match. Well we'll see soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff won, he and Mike will collide at Path To Victory for the title, now Mike will see his sweetheart face off against the girl that tried to steal him from her. But who will be the special guest referrer


	21. Zoey vs. Anne Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff defeated Owen and will face Mike for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Path To Victory, but now it's The Indie Chick Zoey vs. her rival, The Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria in a Special Guest Referrer match.

"Folks welcome back to TDW, before the break Geoff defeated Owen and is in the finals against Mike at Path to Victory. Joining us in the announce table is the winner of TDAS, Mike." Edge said as Mike waved to the viewers

"Hello there everyone."

"Now Mike, you said you wanted to see who is the referee for your girlfriend's match right?" Mike nodded as the bell ringed for the next match

"The following Divas match up is a special guest referee match!"

(Stronger by Kelly Clarkson played) "Introducing first, she is the runner up of Total Drama All Star, The Indie Chick, Zoey!" Zoey entered the ring wearing a neon green one piece suit, green boots as the fans cheered for her. When she saw Mike at the table, she wave at him happily and he waved back.

"She's a nice girl Mike." Ric said to Mike

"Yeah...and pretty strong too hehe." Mike said until

(Jersey Shore music played) "And her opponent, the Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria!" Anne Maria walked to the ring wearing a dark purple two piece wrestling clothes, red knee pads and boots as the crowd booed at her. When she entered the ring, she and Zoey glared at each other.

"I'm gonna make you regret taking Vito from me RED!"

"First of all his name is Mike and second...he likes me more than you bitch!" Anne Maria growled at her

"What did you just say you pasty skin red hair man stealer!" Zoey then growled at her until...

(Metallica music played) "And the special guest referee, The Take-No-Prisoner Jockette, Jo!" Both girls gasped as Jo wearing a referee shirt entered the ring with a evil smile. "What! Jo, she the referee, oh man, Zoey dead meat! Anne Maria too!" Mike pulled his hair hard

"Hey calm down, they can handle it...I think." Edge said as Jo single the bell to ring to start the match. "And here we go, both ladies are attacking each other with punches and slaps to the face man it's a Cat fight out there!"

"CAT FIGHT MEOW! Haha Woo!" Ric said to the ladies fighting. Anne Maria had the advantage and did a DDT to Zoey and went for the cover.

"1-" Zoey kicked out and Anne Maria pulled her up and through her to the ropes and try to hit her but Zoey dodge it and did a clothesline to Anne Maria. Zoey then deliver blows to her head while Jo waited for her to stop.

"This. Is. For. Kissing. Mike. When. He. Didn't. Even. LIKE YOU!" Zoey kept punching her face and stop the quickly run the corner and went for a leg drop but Anne moved out of the way and kicked her face and then deliver stomps to her chest.

"You think. You're. Going. To. Win. You're. Damn. Wrong Pasty." Anne Maria run to the ropes and delivered a elbow drop to Zoey and went for the cover.

"Oh man...come on Zoey you can do it!" Mike shouted to her

"1.2-" Zoey kicked out making Anne Maria mad, she picked her up and did a bear hug to her. Jo checked her and ask her if she wanted to submit. Zoey held it and elbowed Anne Maria's head hard making her release the hold. Zoey quickly kick her stomach and did a DDT to her and picked her up and did a German Suplux to her hard. "Yes that my girl...wait she doing something?" Zoey walked to the corner and cracked her knuckles.

"Time to end this!"

"Zoey setting up for he Running Knee Kick!" Edge said and Mike stood up and screamed "Do it Zoey!" When Anne Maria stood up, Zoey ran and...Bam! "She got it, Zoey just did the Running Knee Kick to Anne Maria and is going for the win Yes!" Mike said shacking Edge a bit.

"1.2.3 Ring the bell!" Jo said as the bell ringed to the fans cheering loudly as Zoey quickly exited the ring as well as Mike hugging her to her victory. "Your winner...The Indie Chick, Zoey!" Mike raised her arm as the fans cheered for her until.

"Hey Red!" Jo said through the mic "Listen carefully, you made me lose the maggot shooting challenge and got me eliminated. Listen here after Path to Victory...this is going to happen to you!" Jo grabbed Anne Maria and did the Jockette slam to her making her unconscious. "I'm gonna crush you like a twig!" Jo said punching her fist in her palm while Zoey looked scared but also determine as she and Mike left the area.

"Wow what a match...well folks up next is the main event a 6 man Hell in a cell First Blood elimination match who'll win stick around to Total...Drama...WWE!" Woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has defeated Anne Maria but now has Jo as her problem after Path To Victory is over but next is the final match of the night...who will survive the Devil's playground.


	22. 6 Man Hell in a Cell First Blood Elimination Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the main event....A 6 man Hell in a Cell First Blood Elimination Match! Brick vs. Duncan vs. Cody vs. Trent vs. Alejandro vs. Lightning...which one of these men will survive this hell structure...found out now!

"Welcome back to Total Drama WWE folks I'm the nature boy Ric Flair with my partner The Rated R superstar Edge."

"Thank you Ric now folks today we had some crazy matches with some results right Ric."

"Damn right Edge, Geoff and Mike will face each other for the title at Path to Victory, B will face Topher for the U.S title, Zoey defeated Anne Maria but now has some problems with Jo, but also Bridgette Surf's up Heather after what happen last week in their match. Tonight was crazy but we're ending it with the main event." Ric said as around the ring was the Hell in a cell."

"That's right for the first time ever TDW will have it's first ever 6 man Hell in a Cell first blood elimination match!" Edge screamed in absolute excitement as the bell ringed for the main event.

"Tonight's main event is the first ever 6 man Hell in a Cell First Blood Elimination match! Now then Jacob Master explain it to me a while back so here's how it goes...all six men will fight inside the ring that will be surrounded by the Hell in the cell cage. There are no pinfalls or submissions...there's only first blood. If an competitor is bleeding then he is out of the match...the last person who is not bleeding will be the winner!"

**(Few minutes later Cody, Lightning, Brick, Duncan, and Alejandro are in the ring except)**

(Grenade by Bruno Mars played)

"Introducing the last competitor The Cool Guy, Trent!" Trent entered the ring wearing a green Camo shorts, black boots while the crowd cheered and chanted, "Start the Match!" The bell ring as the match begin.

"And here we go! Well then each competitor is fighting their most hated enemy. Trent fighting Duncan, Cody has Alejandro and Brick is brawling with Lightning this is going to be bloody...literally! Woo!" Ric said as the competitors are fighting like caged lions. Alejandro clothesline Cody out of the ring with him. Duncan through Trent to a corner then clotheslines him hard. "Oh that gotta hurt for Trent wait Ale has Cody on a hold."

Alejandro lifted him up and slammed him on the steel wall then on the ground. "Ohh Cody looks hurt badly." While Alejandro has Cody, Brick and Lightning were delivering punches to each other until Lightning kick him on the gut and delivered a DDT to him. Alejandro pick up Cody but Cody then kicked him and slammed his head to the steel wall and continued to but he then reversed it and hit Cody's head on the wall and grind his face badly which caused him to bleed. "Cody's out of the match, Ale going to the ring and oh he's attacking Duncan with Trent." Lightning has a sledgehammer with him and waited for Brick to stand but however Alejandro ran to Lightning and began his assault on him.

"Alejandro's now attacking Lightning which made him dropped the sledgehammer on the ground!" Edge said as Ale delivers jabs and chops to the athlete while Brick as well attacks Lightning. Duncan grabbed the hammer and hits Trent on the head causing him to bust open his head. "Duncan took out Trent he's...oh he just hit Alejandro on the back with it!" Alejandro painfully gets back up but Duncan grabs him and throws him out of the ring. "Lightning now has Brick and...oh spin buster and he's looking very mad now!"

"That's it Lightning gonna break you...IT'S THUNDER PUNCH TIME!" Lightning pound on the ground and waits for Brick to stand while Alejandro and Duncan jab each other one by one. "Alejandro not looking good."

"Of course not, Duncan hit on the back with a sledgehammer!" Ric said while Lightning ran to hit Brick with the Thunder Punch but Brick moved him the side and delivered a clothesline to Lightning. "Oh clothesline from Brick and wait Duncan pounding Alejandro to the steel wall...Alejandro's bleeding he's out!" Duncan dropped Alejandro and went back to attack Brick however, Brick quickly did a clothesline to him and then began hitting Lightning with a barrages of jabs to Lightning's face which caused him to bleed.

"Lightning's out now it's only Brick and Duncan...wait where is he?" Brick looked for the delinquent but from behind..."Wait there he is and he's holding a steel chair!" Duncan waiting for him to turn around and when he turn...BAM! "Oh Brick connected to the chair and he's not done yet!" Duncan placed the chair around Brick's head, climbed up the turnbuckles and said

"This is for the win soldiers!" Duncan did a stomp on chair that caused Brick to bleed in the mouth! The bell ringed as the crowed booed at Duncan

"Here's your winner...the Punk rock delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan raised both his arms as the crowed kept booing at him, he just ignored it and left to the locker room.

"Wow that was bloody right Edge?"

"Yes it was...well folks that's it for tonight see you all soon as we enter our first ever pay preview, Path To Victory!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match is over with Duncan as the winner but stay tune as TDW heads to their first PPV event...Path To Victory!


	23. Path To Victory Match Line Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night....Total Drama WWE first Pay Per View Event is here...Welcome to Path To Victory!

(One Little Victory by Rushed played)

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Path To Victory!" Matt Striker announced to the 5000 fans in the crowds as we are in The United Kingdom of Great Britain, the ring ropes are a golden color as the fans chanted "Victory, Victory, Victory!"

"Hello there everyone watching this now I'm the Rated R superstar Edge with my announce table partner, the Nature Boy Ric Flair!"

"It's great to be in The United Kingdom as we are now in the first PPV of Total Drama WWE! WOO!" Ric said as Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven played.

"The commissioner of TDW, Jacob Master!" Striker said as Master walked down to the ring wearing a black coat with red stripe on the back, blue jeans with a smile on his face as the fans cheered him on. He then speak into a microphone.

"Hello United Kingdom!" The fans screamed in absolute excitement "Welcome to TDW first ever Pay Per View Event...Path To Victory!" The crowd clapped and cheered as he continued "We had three weeks of waiting and here we are...during the last three weeks we are now near an end to the tournaments that will crown the new WWE Divas Champion and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" The fans cheered again as he continued still

"Now it's time for the match line up. First it will be Harold vs. Leonard in a single match." The crowds cheered a bit "Then it'll be Amy vs. Samey in an "I Quit" match." The fans "Ohhhh" from this match.

"Third it'll be Topher vs. B in a one on one match for the United States championship." The fans again "Ohhhh" from it. "Then it'll be Scott vs. Duncan in a 1# contender match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt." The fans gasped in shocked from Master match.

"Yeah I know, then we have a double main event, first it'll be Gwen vs. Zoey vs. Heather in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the Divas championship and then it's Mike vs. Geoff in a single match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship!" The fans cheered like crazy as Master nodded "Well those are the matches for tonight...good luck to all the competitors and also welcome to Path to Victory!" Jacob Master left to his office as the event begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the matches for tonight, who will walked the path in their matches to victory tonight...find out as we go to The Path to Victory!


	24. Leonard vs. Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Path To Victory starts off with The LARPer, Leonard vs. The Nerd, Harold...who will be victorious?

"Welcome folks to Path To Victory, Total Drama WWE first PPV. Woo!" Ric said in excitement as the fans chanted "Victory!"

"Yes it is Ric, we spent 3 week of waiting and here we are in the first PPV, now let's get started with the first match of the night...Harold vs. Leonard!" Edge said as the bell ring for the first match

"The following contest is set for one fall!"

(Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo Green played)

"Introducing first, The Mad Skilled Dweeb, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V!" Matt said as Harold wearing a white wrestling shorts with a black belt around his waist, black knee pads and boots and wearing a karate headband on his head as the fans cheered for him. As he enter the ring, he bowed to the fans as Harry Potter's theme played "And introducing his opponent, The LARPer, Leonard!" Leonard walked to the ring wearing a green wrestling shorts, boots and a robe, as he stare at the ring he removed his robe as the crowd showed a mix reaction to him, he enter the ring and stare at Harold.

"Who you think going to win Ric?"

"I say Harold he said he has mad skills that will beat any of his opponent...well let's see." The bell ringed as the two held each other until Harold had the advantage and threw him to the ropes then did a dropkick to Leonard. "Oh Harold now has the advantage on the Larper and he looks like he's ending it early...wait what!" Edge and Ric both looked surprised as Harold climbed up the turnbuckle and held a hand up high.

"KARATE CHOP!" Leonard stood up and Harold then jumped to him and hit him with a flying karate chop to the head.

"Oh karate chop he going for the win!" Edge said as Harold quickly pin Leonard

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the crowd cheered "Here's your winner, The Mad Skill Dweeb, Harold!" The ref raised his arm as he bowed in victory and exit the ring as they continued to cheer for him.

"Well that was fast...well anyway next will be Amy vs. her twin sister Sammy or to Amy "Samey" in an I quit match...who will be the superior sister and make the other say I quit...find out soon after the break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold had an early victory over Leonard but next is Amy and Samey in an I Quit match...which twin will make her sister say I quit....stick around


	25. Amy vs. Samey in I Quit Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold had an early victory over Leonard, but now it's the twins facing each other in an I Quit Match, who wil be the dominate twin and make the other one say I Quit!?

"Welcome back to TDW, Path to Victory! I'm the rated R superstar Edge with my commentary partner, WWE Hall of Famer, The Nature boy Ric Flair.

"Thanks Edge, now folks before the break, Harold quickly defeated Leonard with a Karate Chop from the turnbuckle haha crazy right?" Ric said as some of the fans were chanted for the next match to start. "Well looks like the fans wants the show to continue.

"Well folks next is Amy vs. her twin sister Sammy or to Amy "Samey." in an I quit match, to see which twin is the dominate of the family, Sammy or Amy?" Edge said as the bell ring for the next match

"This is a Divas I quit match set for one fall! Matt Striker said as "So What" by Pink played "Introducing first, The Evil Twin Sister, Amy!" Amy came down wearing a red one piece leopard suit, white knee pads and boots with an annoyed look as the fans booed and hiss at her while chanting, "You suck, You suck, You suck!"

"I agree with the fans, she's does suck!"

"Well Ric, the reason why is that she was a total jerk to her teammates and also a total boss to her younger twin sister, I feel bad for Sammy." Edge said a bit sad for Sammy as Amy enter the ring and waited for her sister to come.

("Mirror" by Barlow Girls played) "And introducing her opponent, The Good Twin Sister-" Amy took the mic from Matt and said

"Samey...listen to me, if you think you're going to win this match, you're damn wrong you little weak cow!" Samey wearing a white one piece leopard, red boots and knee pads looked very angry at her sister as she then enter the ring and took the mic from Amy.

"You listen here Amy! I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around, making my life a living hell, taking all my friends from me and making look like I'm the evil twin...well you're wrong, you big, fat, ugly bossy BITCH!" The fans including Edge and Ric "OHHHHHH!"

"Oh Sammy just gunned your ass Amy hahahaha!" Edge high five Ric while Amy looked in rages and then pounced on Sammy as the bell ringed for the match started "And here we go, Amy pounding her sister like no tomorrow!" Amy kept pounding Sammy on the head while yelling

"I'm gonna make you regret the day you were even born you fucking cow!" Sammy pushed Amy off of her and did a clothesline to her, causing the twins to exit the ring. Sammy quickly stood up and grabbed her sister and slam her head to the table.

"You always make me do your own stuff and always take the credit I did!" Sammy through Amy onto the table and quickly climb up the turnbuckle "This is payback AMY!" Sammy performed a 450 splash but missed and caused herself to destroy the table.

"Oh so close, she was so close!" Ric said to Edge as Amy grabbed her sister and crashed her to the steel steps. "Oh that's gotta hurt!"

"We didn't see anything that brutal since we saw Mike and Duncan street fight, or Jo and Eva's last man standing match!" Ric said to Edge as Amy stomped on her sister repeatedly "This is getting crazy, WOO!"

"I won't let you...w-win Amy." Sammy stood up but Amy kick her right on her gut and did a power bomb to her right on the steel steps. "Ahhhhh!"

"Okay then, hey ref!" The referee quickly went to the twins and said

"Do you want to quit?" he placed the mic next to Sammy and she said

"N-no!" Amy pulled her by the hair but Sammy grabbed her and did a DDT on the steel steps

"Oh my lord and heaven, this is getting brutal!" Amy nose was bleeding as the ref asked her

"Do you want to quit?"

"NO!" Amy yelled in the microphone, Sammy grabbed Amy and through her back to the ring, then went under and took out...

"What the hell, what's Sammy going to do with that kendo stick!" Edge scream as Sammy entered the ring and attack Amy with the stick "Oh that's gonna leave a mark for Amy" Sammy then placed the stick around Amy throat and began choking her tightly. The ref then asked her if she wanted to quit but she only ran behind and slam Sammy to the corner, which made Sammy let go of the stick and Amy. Amy looked absolutely steamed as she then began her assault to her sister. Amy delivered jabs, headbutts and kicks to Sammy, causing Sammy to bleed in her nose and head. The ref stopped her as he asked Sammy if she wanted to quit

"I said...NO!" Sammy got up but limped a bit, to her sister pleasure.

"Oh you look bad...I can fix that!" Amy picked her sister up for her finisher, The Older Twin Drop (Backbreaker rack drop)

"Oh no she's not going to!" Amy dropped and...SLAM! "Amy just finished her sister off and she not done!" Amy then grabbed the Kendo stick and began choking her sister the same way she did to her before

"Ask her now!" The ref then ask Sammy if she wanted to quit, she screamed

"I quit, I quit, I quit!" The bell ringed as Amy released her hold on Sammy as the fans booed at her

"Here's your winner, The Evil Twin, Amy!" The ref raised her arm as she grinned in victory "I told you...you weren't going to win...Samey ha!" Amy exit the ring leaving her sister hurt and upset of her lost.

"No damn it, I wanted Sammy to win!" Edge said in anger while Ric said

"Well folks, up next is Topher vs B for the United States titles, Will B take the title or will Topher still be the champ, wait to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy destroyed her sister, showing that she's the dominate sister of the family. Next is the first Title defense of the night B vs. Topher for the United States Championship. Who will win?


	26. B vs. Topher for United States Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Path To Victory's first championship match of the night, B vs. Topher for the United States title in a one on one match...who will become the U.S champ?

"Welcome back to Path To Victory, just moments ago, Amy made her twin sister say I quit but the two were fighting like they were fighting to the death...which they do almost a lot!" Ric said as Edge then replied

"Right Ric, but now it's time for the United States championship match, B vs. Topher let's go!" The bell ring for the next match

"The following contest is for the WWE United States Championship!"

(Jimmy Neutron theme by Bowling for Soup played) "Introducing first the challenger, The Strong Silent Genius, B!" Matt said as B, wearing brown shorts and boots without his hat, walked into the ring while the fans cheered for him. As he entered the ring,

(Everybody Loves Me by One Republic played) "And introducing the champion, he is the current WWE United States champion, The Chris Wannabe, Topher!" Topher wearing the belt around his waist ran into the ring wearing blue wrestling tights and boots while the fans showed mix reaction to him. Topher gave the belt to the referee as he raise it to the crowd and placed it next to the announce table.

The referee single the bell to ring as the match start to the competitors delivering blows to the heads. "And here we go, they're delivering blows to each other wait, B just stopped Topher and oh Body slam to Topher and B running to the ropes!" B jumped and did a running senton on Topher then went for the win. "There's the pin!"

"1-" Topher kicked out and stood up but B then ran to him slamming Topher to the corner. "B has the advantage on Topher, looks like we might have a new champion folks!" B kept gong with jabs and chops to Topher's body until he stopped and ran to the other corner. "This is for the win!" B ran to Topher but he moved from the side making B hit himself on the turnbuckles then Topher ran and did a clothesline to B making them both exit the ring. As they then fought outside the ring, the referee began counting, "1.2.3" B then slammed Topher to the table then through him back into the ring. "4.5-" B quickly enter the ring but to his surprise, Topher did a big boot to him, then went for the win. "Topher has the cover!" Ric said as the referee started the count

"1.2-" B kick out but pushed Topher off of him but Topher then stomped on his chest while the ref waited for him to stop. Topher then climb up the turnbuckles and performed a diving elbow drop to B and quickly pin fall him. "Topher has the cover over B again!"

"1.2-" B kicked out again to Topher disappointment, Topher stood up and looked very serious now. "Ok now I'm really angry! TIME FOR THE TOPHER EXPERIENCE! Topher set up for his finisher (which is a Clotheslines from Hell) he called The Topher Experience. B stood up as Topher then ran to the rope and connected B with The Topher Experience. "Oh Clothesline, Clothesline and he goes for the win!" Ric said as Topher pin fall B.

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the crowd showed a mix reaction, "Your winner and still the WWE United States champion, The Chris Wannabe, Topher!" The ref gave Topher his belt and raised his arm in victory. Topher raised the belt high as he exit the ring with the title, while B exit to the ring and walked back to the locker room. "Well that's was a shocker I thought B was going to beat him, well folks, we're almost to the double main event of the night but before that we have Scott vs. Duncan in a #1 contender match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It's going to be crazy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topher connected the Toher Experience to B, retaining the United States championship, next is will be The Dirt boy against The Puck Rock Delinquent, winner faces the WWE World champ at TDW...who will win?


	27. Duncan vs. Scott in an Extreme Rules match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last match before the double main event of Path To Victory...Scott vs. Duncan for a #1 contender shot at the WWE World title but there will be a slight change in the match...heh heh

"Hello folks welcome back to Path of Victory, before the break, Topher defeated B with his finisher The Topher Experience and is still the United States champion."

"That's right Edge, I thought B was going to beat Topher and become champ but it looks like size doesn't matter, but folks we're almost to the end of the night so let's start the next match! Woo!" Ric said as the bell ringed for the next match

"The following contest is a #1 contender match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship!" Matt said as punk rock music played "Introducing first, he's the winner of Total Drama Action...The Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan walked down the idle while the fans cheered and booed at him. "Well it looks like Duncan is a mixture of a good and bad person right Edge."

"It looks like it Ric but you think he can beat Scott again."

"Of course he can, he beat him a few weeks ago and beside this is for a shot at the title!" Ric said as Duncan entered the ring looking determined then he was during the tournament.

(Country music played) "And introducing his opponent, the Devious Dirtboy, Scott!" Scott quickly ran into the ring as the fans booed at him while he and Duncan stared at each other angrily.

"I'm gonna make you regret the day you beat me, you damn softie!"

"Softie! Listen here Scott, I'm no damn softie...I whooped your ass before and I'm going to do it again!" The two growled at each other until

(Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven played) "Gentlemen, gentlemen wait a minute." Jacob Master came out with a microphone "Scott, Duncan...there's a slight change to your match...I decided that your match...will now be an Extreme rules match!"

"Oh my god!, Master just changed their match to an Extreme rules match, this is going to be crazy!" Master left the area as the bell ring to start the match. "And here we go!"

Duncan and Scott grappled each other until Duncan throw Scott outside the ring and did a suicide dive to him. "Oh suicide from Duncan to Scott!" Duncan began pounding on Scott's head then through him to the ring wall. "Oh that's gotta hurt for the dirtboy and wait what's Duncan doing." Duncan went under the ring and grabbed a wooden baseball bat. "Oh something bad gonna happen to Scott!"

Scott stood back up but then felt a sharp pain to the head as Duncan hit him with the bat and then delivered a couple more to the back. "I'm going to break you Scott!" Duncan went back under and brought out.

"Oh dear lord, Duncan has a table with him now!" Duncan through it into the ring and grabbed Scott but Scott then delivered a low blow to Duncan's lower reigns, making him drop in pain. "Ohhh that's got to hurt for the delinquent. Looks like Scott has the advantage now." Scott then kicked Duncan on the chest and did an elbow drop to him. "Oh man Scott might have this in his hands!"

Scott picked Duncan back up but to his shock, Duncan grabbed his throat and did a chokeslam to him on the outside floor. "Oh Duncan now has the advantage!" Edge shouted in excitement as Duncan then grabbed Scott and through him back into the ring and enter back.

"I said I was going to break you and...I am going to...NOW!" Duncan then set up the table and was going to finish Scott with his finisher, The Punk Bomb. Duncan was setting up for his finisher when...

"Wait who that? what the-"

"It's Courtney why is she doing here?!" Courtney ran into the ring and without Duncan seeing or doing attacked him with a chair to the back. "Oh Duncan got hit on the back by his ex girlfriend, wait Scott's back up!" Scott quickly took the advantage and did his finisher, The Exterminator (The Skull Crushing Finale) to Duncan on the table. Scott slammed Duncan's face to the table, destroying it and then pin him for the win. 'Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"1.2.3" The belled ring as the fans booed loudly and hissed "Here's your winner, The Devious Dirtboy, Scott!" The referee raised Scott's arm as Courtney and him then made out and exited the ring back to the locker room.

"Oh man, Scott now has a shot at the title but who's he going to face?! Mike or Geoff?!" Edge screamed to Ric as he shocked him a bit

"I don't know but I hope Courtney gets what she deserved! Well folks up next is our first main event, Gwen vs. Heather vs. Zoey in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the Divas title...who's going to win? Find out next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott defeated Duncan thanks to Courtney, but Master is not going to let her get away with this, well folks next is the final match in the Divas Tournament...who will prevail and become the new WWE Divas Champion!?


	28. Gwen vs. Heather vs. Zoey for the Divas Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first main event of the night, The Loner Goth, Gwen; The Queen Bee, Heather; and The Indie Chick, Zoey will collide in a Triple Threat Elimination Match for the Divas Championship...who will become TDW's Divas Champion!!!

"Hello there folks, welcome back to Path of Victory, now just moments ago, Courtney came into the ring and attacked Duncan with a steel chair, causing him the win and a shot at the WWE championship title."

"I know, I can't believe she would do that!" Ric said in annoyances

"Well, maybe that her and Scott got back together after All-Stars and also she still holds a really mean grudge on him for well cheating on her with Gwen, who is in this main event of two main events!" Edge said as Ric then replied

"That's right, tonight is the final match of the divas tournament...it's Gwen vs. Heather vs. Zoey in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the WWE Divas Championship! WOO!" Ric said in excitement as "Living In a Dream" played "Hey it's Masters, why is he here?" Jacob Master walked to the announce table with both titles as he took a seat with Edge and Ric Flair.

"Evening Edge and Ric!"

"Evening to you too Jacob, so let me guess, you're here to watch both matches and head out the title." Edge said to Masters, who nodded as "Bring Me Back To Life" played Gwen, wearing a black one piece leopard and midnight blue boots entered the ring as the fans cheered loudly to her "Looks like Gwen has a lot of fans right Ric." Ric nodded as well as Master

(Stronger by Kelly Clarkson played) "And here comes Zoey!" Ric sad as Zoey, wearing a neon green one piece suit and green boots, ran into the ring as the fans cheered for her as well. Zoey then gave Gwen a handshake

"So off your best Gwen."

"You too Zoey." The two smirked at each other as "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me" by Tata Young played, Heather wearing a dark red one piece leopard and boots, entered the ring while the fans booed and hissed at her

"Master, in your opinion who do you think will win the match?" Edge asked Jacob Master

"Well I don't want to put up favorites but my choice is either Gwen or Zoey. Heather cheated her way to this match...I didn't let Alejandro get away with it remember...and also I saw what Courtney did even though it was an Extreme rules match...I'm not letting her get away with this." Master said as the bell ringed to single the match

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Divas Triple Threat Elimination match for the WWE Divas Championship!" The fans scream in excitement as the divas nodded and got ready for it "Introducing first, she is the runner up of Total Drama Island...The Loner Goth, Gwen!" The fans cheered as Gwen raised her arms in the air. "Introducing her opponents, first, she is the winner of Total Drama World Tour...The Queen Bee, Heather!" The fans booed and hissed loudly as she looked annoyed and rolled her eyes "And introducing their opponent, she's the runner up of Total Drama All-Stars, The Indie Chick...Zoey!" The fans cheered as Zoey smile and made a peace sigh to the crowds. "Ladies, the only way to win is to pinfall or submit both of your opponent, the last divas standing will be crown the new WWE Divas Champion!" All three looked at Jacob who then raise the title up in the air for everyone to see. Gwen, Zoey and Heather looked determine to win this match, Matt exit the ring as the bell ring to start off the match.

"Here we go!" Edge said as the three stared at each other until Zoey nodded at Gwen, who nodded back

"Well, come on aren't you going to fight or do I take the belt and leave!" Heather taunted Gwen as she then ran to her as well as Zoey and began their plan. Gwen and Zoey began delivering kicks and jabs to Heather as she tries to defend herself. "Well look here, it's seem the two lonely girls are putting their effects on the Queen Bee." Jacob looked impressed. Gwen then grabbed Heather and through her to the rope as Zoey then did a clothesline to her, then Gwen did an elbow drop to her back.

"That was for making Trent think I was using him and for everything you did to everyone in all 4 seasons!" Gwen then picked her up and nodded at Zoey for her to finish it, Gwen then through Heather to the ropes as Zoey then ran to the opposite side of the ropes and then as the two were about to collide...BAM!

"Oh...My...God!" Both Ric and Edge were surprised

"Zoey just did the Running Knee Kick on Heather, wait look what's Gwen doing!" Gwen climbed up the turnbuckle as Zoey dragged Heather near the corner

"Go for it Gwen!" Zoey screamed at Gwen as she set up for her finisher "Dark Dive!" Gwen jumped and slammed onto Heather then pin her.

"There is it, the pin fall!" The ref then started the count.

"1,2,3!" The bell ringed as the fans cheered "The Queen Bee, Heather has been eliminated!" Heather rolled out of the ring and pulled her hair in anger

"God damn it!" Heather screamed in rage "You two! I'll get you two for this!" Heather exit the area and back to the locker room.

"Yes, now it's only Gwen and Zoey!" The two stared at each other

"Don't hold back Gwen...I'm going all out on this!" Zoey smirked in determination

"All right then, Red...let's go!" Gwen said as the two delivered blow to one another "There it is, Gwen and Zoey are delivering blow after blow to each other!" Zoey then kicked Gwen on the gut and did a DDT to her. "Sorry Gwen." Zoey said as she pin fall Gwen.

"1.2-" Gwen quickly kicked out and got up but Zoey then ran to the rope and did a clothesline but Gwen dodge it and did a dropkick to Zoey

"Oh Gwen now has the advantages!" Gwen ran to the ropes and did a elbow drop to Zoey and then quickly ran to the top corner "I'm sorry Zoey but I'm not losing this match!" Gwen quickly perform the Dark Dive but to her surprise Zoey moved to the side which caused Gwen to drop on her feet a bit painfully, then without her looking, Zoey did a germen suplex to her and then did another one and a third one to finish it. "Oh it looks like we got another Brock Lesnar here."

"Except, she's sweet and kind, Lesnar just an ass to everyone." Master said while shacking his head a bit. Zoey and Gwen then held each other

"You're...really good Gwen..."

"You too...but one of us is going to win that belt..." Zoey nodded as she then pushed Gwen to the corner and delivered a barrage of jabs to her head and chest. Zoey quickly ran to the other corner and did a big boot to Gwen. "Ohhh that's got to hurt!" Zoey then ran to the other corner "It's time...to win this!"

"It looks like she's going to end this match Master!" All three men looked at the ring as Gwen slowly got up, Zoey ran to her and did the Running Knee Kick to her. "Running Knee Kick and she's going for the win!" Edge screamed

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the whole crowd screamed in absolute excitement as Zoey had a surprised face. "I...I won?...I won! I won! I can't believe this!" The referee raised Zoey's arm as Matt said "Here's your winner and the new WWE Divas Champion...The Indie Chick, Zoey!" Zoey jumped in joy as she then climbed the turnbuckle and raised her arms in victory. Jacob Master then walked into the ring with the belt and a microphone.

"Zoey...you have won the tournament and this." Jacob handed the Divas Title to Zoey as she smiled in victory and excitement "The new Divas champion, Zoey!" Jacob gave Zoey a handshake but she then hugged him as said

"This...this is...wow. I can't believe it but I...won." Gwen clapped for Zoey as she then said

"Congratulation Zoey...you won." Gwen and Zoey hugged as Zoey said

"Thanks but you and everyone did great...well except Heather." Zoey sighed but then walked out of the ring with Gwen. "Well folks, we're not done just yet...there one last match and it's next. It's Geoff vs. Mike for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" The crowd cheered as Master then went back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey did it! Zoey is the new WWE Divas champion! Now it's Mike vs. Geoff in a singles match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship...who will win and become the champion?!


	29. Mike vs. Geoff for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next Main Event and Path To Victory's final match, The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying dude Geoff will face The Former MPD Disorder Mike in a single match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship! Who will become The Champion?! Found out now!

"Welcome back to Path To Victory, just moments ago we viewed a Triple Threat Match between three strong and beautiful women."

"Yes, Edge, Gwen and Zoey both stopped Heather from becoming champ and after that, the two fought out their hardest but the one that climbed the path to the Divas title was The Indie Chick, Zoey. All the divas fought their hardest in the tournament...but folks it's time for our final match of the night." Jacob said as some of the crowd kept chanting "Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!" While the others chanted "Geoff! Geoff! Geoff! Geoff!"

"It's time for the final match of the tournament, Geoff vs. Mike for the WWE World Heavyweight championship! WOOO!" Ric said as "RockStar" by Nickleback played "Here comes one of them." Geoff, wearing dark blue wrestling shorts and pink boot ran into the ring and through his hat to the fans as they cheered for him.

("Monster by Imagine Dragon played") Mike wearing a turquoise wrestling shorts and blue boot came running into the ring and stared at his opponent. "Geoff...we both fought our way to this match. I wish you best of luck and...don't hold back." Geoff nodded and replied back

"Thanks...show me all you got and good luck as well." The two shook hands and walked to the corners as the bell ringed to single the match

"The following contest is the final match in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament!" The fans screamed in excitement as Matt continued "Introducing first, he's the co-host of the Total Drama After Math show...The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff!" Geoff raised an arm as the fans cheered for him. "And introducing his opponent the winner of Total Drama All-Stars, The former MPD Disorder, Mike!" Mike raised both his arms as the fans as well cheered for him. "Now gentlemen, the only way to win this match is by pinfall or submissions." Master then spoke through the microphone

"And also...if one of you wins by count out or disqualification...then no one gets this belt." Master showed the belt to both men as they got ready. "Good luck to the both of you...Start the match!" The bell ringed as the two walked around the ring then the two grappled each other as Geoff then pushed Mike to the corner as he then began his assault on him. "Here we go folks, looks like Geoff has the advantage now"

"So Master who do you think is going to win this match and the title." Mike then blocked his punch and delivered a barrage of jabs to Geoff's head.

"To be honest, I don't know...both men did their hardest during their matches in the tournament. So I think both deserved the belt but I need to know who can win...all we have to do is watch." Master said as Mike then through Geoff to the ropes and did a clothesline to him then ran to the turnbuckle and did a elbow drop to him. "Oh that's painful." Mike then pick him up but Geoff quickly grabbed him and slammed him to the mat.

"Oh now that got to hurt." Edge said to the duo as Geoff then picked him up, did a suplex to him and quickly went for the cover "1-" Mike kicked out as Geoff then did a couple of elbows drop to him and then climbed the turnbuckle to perform a Senton Bomb to Mike but as he was about to, Mike quickly climbed the turnbuckles and did a superplex to Geoff as he then pin him. "Mike has the cover!"

"1-" Geoff quickly kicked out as Mike then climbed the turnbuckle and waited, as Geoff got up, Mike did a flying clothesline to Geoff and then pick him up then through him to the rope and did a dropkick but Geoff stopped, making Mike fall on his back. Geoff then grabbed Mike and did a Germen suplex to Mike. "Germen Suplex!" Ric said to the duo "Looks like Geoff might win this match, Master?"

"I don't know...Mike still has a lot of fight in him...my mind not made up yet?" Geoff then pick Mike up and did a body slam to him and then pick him up again and did a DDT to him "Geoff has the advantage now Master!" Ric said as Geoff then pin Mike but Mike kicked out as soon as possible. Geoff looked surprise and stood Mike up but Mike quickly kick him and ran to the ropes. "What's he...oh man Curve stomp by Mike!" Mike did the Persona Stomp to Geoff as he quickly pined him "1.2-" Geoff kicked out, Mike was surprised but picked Geoff up until Geoff grabbed him up his shoulder and slammed him to the mat. "Oh my god, Party Stopper!" Geoff then made it to the corner "Time to end this!"

Mike slowly got up as Geoff ran to him and did the spear to him." "Spear! Spear!"

"It looks like Geoff might win this!" Geoff slowly covered him as the ref counted "1.2-" Mike quickly kicked out to Geoff, the fans and the announce table members shock "What the!"

"That's impossible! How did he even survive that spear!" Geoff rubbed through his hair as he walked to the corner again "You're tough Mike...but I'm going to win this match!" Geoff set up for another spear as Mike slowly got back on his feet "Time to end this!" Geoff ran to Mike but he quickly move to the side making Geoff hit himself to the corner. "Mike's running to the rope!" Mike ran to the ropes and connected a Running Knee Kick to Geoff. "Running Knee Kick and there goes the cover!"

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as Mike looked surprise "Here's your winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight champion...The former MPD disorder Mike!" The ref raised Mike's arm as the fans screamed in absolute excitement. "I-I...I won?...I won!" Geoff slowly got up and clapped for him

"Congrats dude." Geoff raised his hand as he and Mike then shook it and gave a friendly bro hug. "You won...you show me all you got, good job."

"Thank you Geoff...I can't believe!" Jacob Master entered the ring and said through the microphone

"Mike...congratulation on winning the tournament...you earn this." Master handed Mike the WWE World title and shook Mike's hand "Congratulation Mike...you are the new WWE World Heavyweight champion!" Mike looked at the belt and raised it on top of the turnbuckles.

"I did it! I won...I won! This is amazing!" Mike and Geoff then exit the ring until Jacob said

"Wait Mike?" Mike and Geoff stopped as he said "You better get ready...because at TDW...You and Scott are facing each other for that belt...in an I Quit match!" The fans cheered as Mike nodded and walked to the locker room with Geoff as Master then said "Well folks...that's it for TDW first PPV event...we'll see you all at the TDW Area...Goodnight!" Master exit the ring as Path To Victory ended."

* * *

(Locker Room extra) As Mike and Geoff were walking to the locker room, Zoey and Bridgette ran to them and hugged them tightly "Mike...I can't believe...you're the champion!"

"So are you...you won the Divas title...I'm so proud of you!" Mike kissed Zoey as Bridgette then said

"I'm sorry you lost Geoff...but hey at least you made it to the final."

"Yeah...I did...Mike." Mike turned to Geoff as well as Zoey did "You fought well...congrats...you too Zoey congratulation."

"Thanks Geoff...but listen...Bridgette...I'm going to talk to Master and ask him if he could give you a shot at the title." Bridgette eyes widen as she said

"Really? That's...great...but why?"

"Well...you were cheated out of the match because of Heather and Alejandro, plus I think you deserve a chance at this belt." Bridgette just gave her a hug

"Thank you Zoey. That means a lot." Zoey hugged her back as Geoff then said to Mike

"You better be careful Mike...Scott's a tricky guy-"

"I know he is...I was in 2 seasons with that douche...when I see his ginger face...I'm going to make him regret the day he ever messed with me and almost everyone on season 4 and 5! I'm going to make him scream those two words...I...Quit!" Geoff nodded as Bridgette then said

"Also, Courtney helped him win his match...I can't believe her." Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry...she'll find her way back to the good side. I just hope Master doesn't give her a horrible match." The three nodded as they then walked to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are folks Mike is the new WWE World Heavyweight champion...but he must get ready for his match against Scott is an I Quit match for the title at the TDW arena.


	30. The Night After Path To Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night, Master crowned two new champion and TDW first PPV ended with a bang...now it's the night after Path To Victory with a surprise
> 
> (Also I changed TDW theme to NXT season1's theme)

(Wild and Young by American Bang played)

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Total Drama WWE! I'm WWE hall of fame Ric Flair with my announce table partner, The Rated R superstar Edge." Ric said to the 5000 fans and to the viewers who's watching TDW in their home as we are in Cleveland, Ohio.

"Thanks Ric, now folks last night was TDW first ever PPV...Path to Victory! We saw victories and we saw defeats but as well as two new champions!"

"That's right Edge!" Ric and Edge smile at one another as Living in a Dream played as Jacob Master enter the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama WWE!" The full crowd screamed in excitement "Now folks last night was our first PPV and we had some crazy and amazing results. Harold having an early victory against Leonard, Amy showing her twin sister and the whole locker room that she's the dominate sister. As well as Topher defending his United State title against B and also Scott defeating Duncan for a shot at the WWE World title thanks to Courtney." Jacob sighed in disappointment but still continued "But as well we finally crowned our new WWE Divas champion and our new WWE World Heavyweight champion!" The fans cheered on as he continued

"In fact...let's welcome them here, ladies and gentlemen your new WWE Divas champion and your new WWE World Heavyweight champion, the Indie Chick Zoey and the Former MPD Disorder Mike!"

(Hero by Skillet played) The couple walked to the ring arm in arm while holding their belts around their shoulder. The fans cheered as they enter the ring and waved to the crowd. "Mike and Zoey, again congrats on becoming the new WWE World and Divas champions."

"Again thanks Masters, Zoey and I couldn't believe it when we won our matches...it was like we were...shocked with...I don't even known." Zoey giggled a bit but then said

"Anyway, how come you ask us to come to the ring Jacob?"

"Well since you both are our new champions I think I would like you two to announce something huge tonight." Masters handed them a paper as they read it a bit and looked surprised. "Go on tell the fans."

"Ladies and gentlemen...tonight Jacob Master has announce another tournament!" The crowd looked surprised as Zoey continued

"That's right, everyone there will be a tournament that will determine the new WWE Tag Team Champions!" The fans screamed in excitement as Zoey and Mike continued.

"There will be 8 teams, two teams will fight in a tag team match."

"The winners of the quarter-finals will go up to the semi-finals. The two teams that win the semi-final will then face each other in the final match for the Tag Team champion titles!" The fans screamed in excitement as Jacob Master continued.

"Okay, okay...now then let's announce the match line up for tonight!" The fans cheered as Mike and Zoey looked at Master as he continued "Alright then, first it will be the new World champ Mike against Scott in an I Quit match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship!" Mike cracked his knuckles in determination but as well in rage. He then said

"I'm going to make that damn ginger regret the day he ever messed with me and my friends!" Zoey clapped as the fan cheered for Mike as Master continued announcing the match

"Yes well, then it's Courtney vs. Izzy in a First Blood match for interfering with Scott's and Duncan's match and making Duncan lose his chances at the belt. Also it's Jasmine vs. Amy in a one on one match." The fans clapped as he continued

"Then it's the team of Cody and Sam vs. the team of Topher and Justin in the first quarter-final match of the Tag Team Championship tournament! Then it's Duncan vs. Alejandro in an Extreme Rules match!" The fans "Ohhhh" from that match. Then the main event of the night...it's the team of DJ and Rodney vs. the team of Owen and Geoff in the second quarter-final of the tournament!" The fans cheered as Mike and Zoey clapped from Master's matches. "Now before I go...Mike and Zoey I think you guys forgot to say something." The two looked a bit confused but then remember

"Oh right sorry...everyone here are the 8 teams that will be in the tournament for the Tag Team titles!" Mike then read it

"The teams are...Cody and Sam, Noah and Dave, Scott and Alejandro, Beardo and B, Geoff and Owen, Justin and Topher, Cameron and Harold, and DJ and Rodney!" The fans cheered even more as Master soon exit the ring as well as Zoey who walked to the announce table.

"Hello there Zoey." Ric shook her hand as she sat next to them and replied

"Hello there Edge and Ric nice to be here." Mike took his shirt off and got ready for his match against his worst enemy in the whole show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right we will be having another tournament that will determine the new WWE Tag Team Champion, anywho up next is Mike vs. Scott in an I Quit match for the title...who will win?


	31. Mike vs. Scott in an I Quit Match for the WWE World Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike will face his worst enemy Scott in an I Quit match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt. Will Mike stay champion or will Scott make him say I quit and take the title from Mike?

(Wild and Young by American Bang played)

"Hello folks, welcome back to Total Drama WWE, I'm the Rated R Superstar, Edge with my announce table partner, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair."

"Thank you Edge, and let's also welcome our guest to the announce table, the new Divas Champion, The Indie Chick Zoey!" Zoey, in her regular clothes and with the Divas belt on her shoulder, waved to the fans. "Zoey again, congrats on winning the tournament and becoming the champ."

"Thank you very much Ric, I mean to be honest I was really shocked that I won the belt, seriously I was."

"Well Zoey, I also remember, you were going to talk to Jacob Master and ask him if Bridgette could face you for your title." Edge said to the red hair girl.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, well I'll ask him after Mike beats Scott...which start right now!" Zoey said with excitement as the bell ring to single the first match of the night.

"The following contest is an I Quit match and it's for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, introducing first the champion, he's the new WWE World Heavyweight champion, The former MPD Disorder, Mike!" Mike, who's wearing his blue jeans but is shirtless raised the title up as the fans cheer as Zoey as well cheer and said

"Kick his lying ass Sweetie!" Edge looked at her a bit weirdly

"I see you want Mike to beat Scott very badly right?"

"Of course, one because I don't want my Mike to lose and two, that dirt boy jerk lied and used me during the 4th seasons, I felt like an idiot! Plus, he's the reason why Mal was freed during All Stars!"

(Country music played) "Introducing his opponent, from the Country side of Canada, The Devious Dirt boy, Scott!" Scott walked down the idle wearing his orange-red wrestling shorts, black boots and has a smirk on his face as the fans booed at him. As he entered the ring, He and Mike glared at each other.

"Well, well looks like I have an easy win here hehehe."

"Oh no you don't...you're going to regret messing with me in the first place...you damn lying, challenge throwing baster!" They continue to glare at each other but the ref told them to go to their counters. As they were about to, Scott quickly hit Mike with an Elbow from behind as the bell ringed to start the match.

"Here we go, Scott has the advantage over Mike with that cheap move he just did." Ric said as Scott deliver jabs to Mike's head. Mike then pushed Scott off of him and did a dropkick, making Scott exit the ring. Mike then run to the rope and did a Plancha to Scott. "Oh that got to be painful."

Mike soon got up as did Scott as they both delivered jabs and elbows to each other as they made their way to the announce table. Soon Mike grabbed Scott's head and slammed it on the table a few times until he slammed it harder to finish it. "I'm going to make you bleed Scott!" Mike then went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair, Mike then strike Scott on the head with the chair and continue on his back.

"Go Mike!" Zoey said to him as he winked at her then called the ref. "Do you want to quit?"

"No!" Scott said until Mike picked him up but Scott then pushed to him to steel steps and kick Mike's head while his head was on the steps. "Ha hurts don't it!" Scott then did a body slam on the steel step causing Mike to scream in pain. "Ref!" Soon the referee came and asked Mike if he wanted to quit. He answered with a no. Scott grabbed Mike but Mike kicked him on his stomach and did a DDT on the steel steps.

"Oh Mike just did the same thing Samey did to Amy last night!" Scott head soon started to bleeding a bit as Mike then through him to the barricade, and speared him to it. "Oh spear through the barricade." Mike and Scott painfully got back up as Scott then hit Mike with a chop and slammed him to the steel pole.

"MIKE!" Zoey screamed worriedly but gasped as Mike was now bleeding on his head. "Oh I wish I could help but if I do...ohhhh please Mike, don't give up!" Scott then held Mike in a headlock and asked the ref to ask him. "Do you want to quit?"

"No! I will not say those words!" Mike elbowed Scott a few times on his stomach and through him back in the ring. "That's it I'm finishing this now!" Mike went under the ring again and pulled out-

"What the hell, what's Mike going to do with that steel bat!" Mike entered the ring and connected the steel bat to Scott's head. He then hit Scott on his back with it and did it again. 'I'm done messing around with you Scott...I'm ending this match." Mike grabbed the steel chair and set it up, then grabbed Scott and slammed his head to the chair. Mike quickly ran to the ropes and did his finisher to Scott as his head was slammed to the chair.

"Persona Stomp! And it looks like Scott is not looking good." Scott barely stood up as Mike then performed a Crossface to Scott as the ref then said "Do you want to-"

"Alright! I quit! I quit! I quit!" The bell ringed as the fans cheered and Zoey quickly entered the ring and gave Mike a hug. "You're winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Former MPD Disorder, Mike!" The referee raised Mike's arm and handed him the belt.

"I knew you can do it!" Mike smiled at her as they walked out of the ring leaving Scott on the ring mat, bleeding and defeated.

"Well that was a brutal match to begin the show, well folks next is Courtney against Izzy in a First Blood match. Can Courtney make Izzy bleed or will she bleed? Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike made Scott say I quit and is still your WWE World Heavyweight champion, next is The C.I.T vs. The Crazy Gal in a Divas First Blood match, who will win?


	32. Courtney vs. Izzy in a First Blood Match...and big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next match, The C.I.T vs. The Psycho Hose Beast in a First Blood Match, but there going to be something big after the match...who will win the match?

"Hello folks, welcome back to TDW, just moments ago, we saw a WWE World title defense to kick off the show Woo!" Ric said

"That's right Ric, Mike and Scott both made each other bleed but Mike made Scott said I Quit after he did the Persona stomp right to Scott on a steel chair. That was a crazy match but this might get very bloody." Edge said as the bell ringed to single the next match.

"The following Divas match is a First Blood match!" Matt said as "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolph played as Courtney walked down the idle. "Introducing first, The Type A C.I.T, Courtney!" Courtney walked down the idle wearing a light brown leopard suit, beige boots and knee pads as the fans showed a mix reaction to her...but mostly booed. As Courtney entered the ring, she grabbed a mic and spoke

"Listen...I know you're all upset about what I did last night...well I HAD to do it! That horrible slob of a boyfriend I used to have cheated on me for Gwen! He broke my heart...I wasn't going to let that...baster have a chance for Mike's title so...I helped Scott win...and yeah I gotten back with Scott so what?" Courtney smirked as the crowd booed louder and shouted "You suck!" and "Sell out!" until...

(Psycho by Puddle of Mudd played)

"And introducing her opponent, The Psycho Hose Beast...IZZY!" Izzy back flipped down th idle and into the ring wearing a light green two piece woman wrestling suit, orange boots and knee pads as the fans cheer for her. As she entered the ring, Courtney glared at her as Matt said

"Now ladies, there's no pinfalls or submission. The only way to win is to-" Izzy interrupted him

"We make our opponent bleed yeah, yeah we know! Let get it started hahaha!" Izzy started jumping like crazy as the fan chanted for the match to start already. The bell ring to start the match

"And here we go, both ladies are in a grapple hold but wait, Izzy pushing Courtney out of ring including herself...I think she want to go insane tonight right Edge?"

"Well it is her first match tonight in TDW?" Edge replied to Ric as Izzy had the advantage as she delivered jabs to Courtney's heads. "Oh looks like Izzy has the advantage over Courtney folks!" Courtney then reverse Izzy jabs and kicked her right on her stomach as she did a DDT on the outside mat. "OH DDT on the outside mat!"

Courtney quickly went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair, as Izzy stood up, Courtney went for Izzy's head but Izzy back flipped behind Courtney and did a reverse DDT to her. "Oh DDT by Izzy and she's not done yet!" Izzy quickly grabbed the same chair Courtney had and hit Courtney right on her back. "Oh that's painful." Izzy did it again and then planted below Courtney's head.

"Time to bleed Courtney!" Izzy ran to her did a leg drop but Courtney quickly moved causing Izzy to hurt her leg. "OW!" Courtney quickly grabbed something from her leopard.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ric noticing Courtney grabbing something out of her leopard. "What the...it's brass knuckles! She has brass knuckles!" Courtney place the brass into her palm and quickly made a fist as Izzy stood back up.

"Light's out crazy girl!" Courtney soon connected her fist with the brass knuckles into Izzy faces and continued to until Izzy started to bleed a lot. The referee stopped her and single the bell to ring to end the match.

"Here's your winner, The Type A C.I.T, Courtney!" The ref raised Courtney's arm as the crowd booed at her and shouted "Sell out! Sell out! Sell out!" Courtney looked a bit pissed but also upset but she just ignored it and walked back to the locker room.

"Dang, Izzy is bleeding a lot of blood! Well folks up next is Jasmine against the Evil Twin Amy in a singles match, who's going to win? Find out after the break?

(Locker room)

"Ah Zoey! Please be careful." Mike said painfully as Zoey helped him with his wound

"Sorry...Scott really slammed your head to that ring pole too hard...but at least you won the match sweetie." Mike smiled a bit and replied back

"Yeah...but still...I need to be careful...the others might want a chance at the title...I need to be careful even if my opponent is large, small, tall or short?" By then Master along with Bridgette and Geoff enter the locker room.

"Hey guys." Geoff said to the couple.

"Hey Geoff...ah Master I need to talk to you?" Zoey stopped with Mike's wound until Jacob said

"I know Zoey...you want to give Bridgette a title shot for your belt next week, I heard you and these three talked about it last night...wel I wanted to tell you and Bridgette that she needs to earn a shot for it."

"So what do I have to do?" Bridgette asked Master as he replied back to her

"Well...to earn it...you need to win next week match...a triple threat match between Sky, Jo, and you." Bridgette looked shocked as Geoff said

"Wait, why those two actually dude?"

"Well Geoffrey, since Sky and Bridgette lost their shot at it during the tournament thanks to Heather, Ale and Dave...I thought they should fight for a shot at it but Jo...she demanded a match against you Zoey for your belt so I told her she needs to win the triple threat match and she said fine...I told the same to Sky and she accepted it. So Bridgette, will you fight for your chance at Zoey's belt." Bridgette nodded and said

"Yes...I'll do it!" Master smiled and said

"Well then, you better get ready for next week match." Master left the locker room. As Geoff said

"I better get ready for tag team match...see ya guys!" Geoff quickly ran out of the locker room as Bridgette walked out as well. Zoey then went back to Mike's wounded head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtney busted Izzy and won the match but also Bridgette will have a shot for Zoey's belt if she could win a Triple Threat match against Jo and Sky next week...anyway up next is Jasmine vs. Amy in a single match...who will win?!


	33. Amy vs. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Courtney made the crazy girl Izzy bleed with the brass knuckles she had in with her and became the first competitor to win their punishment match...now it's another cat fight between the evil twin Amy and the Australian Outback Gal Jasmine, who will win? Found out now!

The scene is black but then shows the backstage arena with Devin Taylor on the front, "Welcome back to Total Drama WWE folks, I'm Miss Devin Taylor joining me is the Evil Twin Sister, Amy. **(Also I didn't know Devin Taylor was a female...I'm so sorry)** Amy came next to Taylor, wearing a red one piece leopard, white knee pads and boots looking very happy for some reason. "Amy, you defeated your twin sister Sammy last night-" Amy soon stopped her and said

"It's Samey Taylor...Samey! Okay?" Taylor only nodded slowly and continue

"Okay then, you defeated Samey by making her say I quit...what's your opinion on that?"

"Well Taylor...my victory over my sister was too easy...sure it was a little hard but she soon learned that I'm the dominate twin of the family and son Jasmine and the other divas will know I'm the dominate divas when I defeated Jasmine and soon take that Indie Wannabe title from her! That what I'm going to do!" Amy soon left leaving Devin Taylor by herself.

"Well that's all I have back to you Ric and Edge."

"Thank Devin!" Edge said as the bell ringed to single the next match

"The following match is a Divas match set for one fall!" Matt said as "So What by Pink played "Introducing first, The Evil Twin Sister, Amy!" Amy came down the idle while the fans booed and said "YOU SUCK!" Amy only flipped them which caused the fans, and the two announce table partners to gasped

"Oh she did not just did that!?"

"Oh yes she did WOO!" Amy soon entered the ring as Indiana Jone's theme played as Jasmine appeared

"And introducing her opponent, The Australian Outback Girl, Jasmine!" Jasmine came down the idle wearing a light brown one piece leopard, white knee pads and boots without her hat on. As she entered the ring, Amy quickly attacked Jasmine as the ref rang the bell to start off the match. "And here we go! Looks like Amy has the advantage now!" Amy kept hitting her with blows until Jasmine force Amy out of her by pushing her to the ground then did a big boot to her. "Oh big boot by Jasmine!"

Jasmine then lifted Amy up and slammed her to the mat. "Amy getting crushed by this tall gal right edge?"

"Yup!" Jasmine picked her up but without the ref looking Amy quickly poked Jasmine's eye and jumped on her back to perform a sleeper hold. "Sleeper hold on Jasmine!" Amy kept a strong hold on the Australian girl as Jasmine tried to get her off of her back. "Looks like Jasmine almost ready to pass out!" Jasmine soon fell on one knee as Amy kept putting pressure on the hold. By now Jasmine fell on both of her knees as Amy soon released her hold on Jasmine.

"Oh you don't look so good...let me help you with that!"Amy grabbed Jasmine and tried to place her on her shoulder to do her finisher The Older Twin Drop but when she had Jasmine on her back...she fell down as Jasmine was too heavy for her to lift up. "Oh Jasmine now has a chance! Edge said as Jasmine stood back up as Amy did the same but Jasmine quickly did an Overhead Chop right on Amy's head.

"Now I'm ending you!" Jasmine waited for Amy to stand back up and quickly did her finisher Australian Claw (Two handed claw hold) Amy soon felt a lot of pressure on her head as she tried to exit but Jasmine had a tight grip on the Evil Twin. "Light's out for you mate." The ref checked Amy as she was unconscious from Jasmine hold to her head. The referee ranged the bell as th crowd cheered.

"Here's your winner, The Australian Outback Girl, Jasmine!" Matt Striker said as the ref raised Jasmine's arm in victory, Jasmine soon exit the ring leaving Amy on the mat. "Well that was...quick right?"

"Right...anyway folks up next is our first Tag Team tournament match the team of Sam and Cody vs. the team of Topher and Justin...you will win? Found out after the break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine defeated Amy with her finisher the Australian Claw but up next is Sam and Cody vs. Topher and Justin in a tag team match in the Tag Team Championship tournament! Who will win and go to the semi-finals...found out next time on Total Drama WWE!


	34. Sam and Cody vs. Topher and Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine made Amy pass out last time, now it's time for the first Quarter-Final match of Tag Team Championship tournament! Sam and Cody vs. Topher and Justin...who will win...find out NOW!

"Folks, welcome back to TDW. Just before the break, Jasmine used her finisher The Australian Claw on Amy, causing the evil twin to pass out, and making Jasmine the winner."

"That's right Edge, but that's not all just during the break, we saw something shocking." A screen is shown as they viewed what happened during the break. Many of the competitors were in a crowd as Sammy brought Master to see what's going on.

"Alright, what's going-" Master was silences as he saw Sky, laying o the ground, looking unconscious. "What the hell happened to Sky!?" Master yelled as he quickly check if she's alright.

"We don't know what happened to her, all of us were doing nothing until we heard a huge crash, we ran as fast as we can and when we made it to it, we saw Sky on the ground." Beth said as some of them nodded in agreement while some didn't know what happened until now.

"Well she's alright but it looks like she won't be able to compete during the triple threat match next week. So it looks like it's now a one on one match between Bridgette and Jo." Everyone looked worried for Sky but also made them wondered who would do this to her?

The screen goes back to Edge and Ric as Ric soon spoke "Well folks it looks like Bridgette and Jo will face each other next week to determine who faces Zoey for her belt that later on." The bell soon ringed to single the next match

"The next match is the first Quarter-Final match in the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament!" (Mario theme remixed played) "Introducing first, the team of The Geek, Cody and The Gamer, Sam!" Cody and Sam both nodded to each other as they walked to the ring while the fans cheered loudly. (I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO played) 'And introducing their opponents, the team of the current WWE United States champion, Topher and The Eye Candy, Justin!" Topher raised his title up high while Justin posed for the crowd as they showed a neutral reaction to the team but the ladies screamed in affection from looking at the two men. The two entered the ring as Sam and Cody talked strategy on to how they can win. Sam and Justin started for their team as the bell ringed to begin the match.

"Here we go!" Sam and Justin grappled each other only for Sam to headlock Justin and hit him with a DDT. Sam then did many elbows as he dragged Justin to his team's corner and Tagged Cody in. "Sam tagged Cody into the match and Oh Cody delivering a barrage of jabs to The male model's head!" Cod quickly ran to the other corner and was about to connect a big boot to Justin, only for Justin to move out of the way and connected a clothesline to Cody "Oh Clothesline to Cody!"

Justin soon tag in Topher into the match as he soon attacked Cody with a stomp to the chest. Topher then picked Cody up and did a suplex to him and went for the cover. "1-" Cody quickly kicked out as Topher picked him back up but Cody kicked him on his stomach and perform a dropkick to the face. "Oh Topher might have a broken nose now?!" Edge said to Ric as Cody tagged Sam back in the match.

Sam then hit Topher with an elbow and soon strike Justin with a jab, making him fell to the ground. "Sam going crazy!" Sam grabbed Topher and threw him to the corner as he slammed himself to Topher, he then went for the win 'Here's the pin!"

"1.2-" Justin stopped Sam from winning but Cody jumped into the ring and clothesline Justin including himself out of the ring. Topher and Sam got back up but Topher then assaulted Sam with blows to the head as he ran to the ropes and did a big boot to him. "Ahhh that's it...time to end this!"

Topher setted up for his finisher, the Topher Experience, Cody got back to his corner as Sam got back on his feet. Topher was about to finish Sam but Sam ducked as he quickly tagged Cody in as Topher soon tagged Justin back. "Justin and Cody are in now!" Justin and Cody both delivered blow after blow to each other as Justin won the brawl but Cody quickly grabbed him and did the Twist of Faith to him. Cody fast climb up the corner to perform his finisher the Cody Bomb (High angle senton bomb) Topher tried to stopped him but Sam did a big boot to him. "Cody going for it!" Edge said as Cody jumped and connected his finisher to Justin. "Cody going for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the fans cheered, "Here are you're winners the team of The Geek, Cody and The Gamer, Sam!" The referee raised their arms as they high five each other and exit the ring. "Well it looks like Cody and Sam are going to the Semi-finals, well folks up next is The delinquent, Duncan vs. The Spanish Arch Villain, Alejandro in a Extreme Rules match...who will win that but also...who attacked Sky...stay tuned." Edge said as they went to commercials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Sam are going to the Semi-Finals, but also...Sky is in bad shape. How did that happened and who will win the match between Alejandro and Duncan...find out later on.


	35. Duncan vs. Alejandro in a Fall Count Extreme Rules Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Sam over came Topher and Justin and are going to the semi-finals....but also, Sky was attacked by someone, and Master thinks she won't be able to compete in the Triple Threat Match. But now it's The Delinquent vs. The Spanish Arch Villain....who will be victorious...found out now!

"Hello folks welcome back to Total Drama WWE, now before the break, we saw Sam and Cody over coming Topher and Justin, making them climb up to the Semi-Final of the tournament."

"That's right Edge but also, we heard from Jacob Master that Sky will not be able to compete in the Triple Threat match next match, her attack by a mysterious competitor caused her to have a broken arm, she will not be able to compete for a couple of weeks. Edge may I ask, who you think may have caused this to Sky?" Ric asked a concerned Edge

"No idea Ric, maybe someone who holds a grudge against her, or someone who wants to be in the match more than her." Edge replied to Ric's question as the bell ringed to single the next match.

"The next contest is an Extreme Rules match! But also, Master just added that this will now be a fall count anywhere match!" The fans cheered in excitement as Mexican music play. "Introducing first, from Mexico City he's the runner up of Total Drama World Tour, The Spanish Arch Villain, Alejandro Burromuerto!" Alejandro came down the idle with a smirk and determine look as the crowd booed at him but some of the female viewers screamed for him. As he was about to enter the ring.

"Wait a sec, hey it's Duncan!" Duncan came running down the idle, welding a steel bat as he strike it to the Spanish competitor, causing Alejandro to screamed in pain and fall down to the floor as the bell ringed. "And there's the bell, the match just started!" Duncan dropped the bat and delivered a couple of stomps to the Manipulator chest along with some jabs to the skull. "Looks like Duncan in anger!"

"Who wouldn't be!? He lost his chances at the title all because of Courtney interfering with his match against Scott last night!" Duncan soon lifted Alejandro up to his feet and through him to the steel steps but Ale reversed it, causing the delinquent to crash, back first, to the steel steps. "Oh and there's go Duncan!" Alejandro quickly grabbed the steel bat and walked to a hurt Duncan.

"You think you can win!?" Alejandro striked Duncan with the bat to his chest. "You couldn't beat that skinny fool during the tournament...and he became the champion!" Ale striked him again as he mentioned that Duncan lost to Mike during the tournament. "What makes you think that you have what it takes to beat me!" Alejandro quickly hit Duncan, but he rolled over and quickly did a big boot to him.

"Shut your freaking mouth...and FIGHT ME!" Duncan stomped Alejandro on the chest and quickly went under and brought out a table and through it into the ring, along with a steel chair and a kendo stick. Duncan picked Alejandro up and through him to the ring as he entered it as well.

"Looks like they're taking it in the ring folks!" Edge said as Duncan stood Alejandro up and did a chop to the chest. Alejandro held his chest but Duncan elbowed him to the back as he then grabbed the kendo stick and hit his back a couple of times. "Ohhhh that hard cracking sound from the stick sounds seriously painful. Duncan soon setted up the table as well as placing the chair to a corner. Alejandro quickly got back up and as Duncan was about to attack him, Ale quickly delivered a super kick to the delinquent's head. "Oh super kick to the skull!" Alejandro then did a couple of elbow drops as he ran to the ropes and perfectly hit Duncan with a leg drop. "Oh leg drop by the Spanish Villain. Looks like Duncan is in danger now."

"Hehehehe...VIVA MEXICO!" The fans booed, some cheered at Alejandro as he grabbed the kendo stick and struck Duncan to his chest. He continued it until he soon grabbed the delinquent, choked him and slammed him with the stick still on his neck. "You won't win, I'll always be on the top Prison boy...you'll just be a disappointment to this place and to yourself!" Alejandro slapped his own chest, singling that he's going to end it.

"Uh oh, it looks like Alejandro setting up for his finisher, The Spanish Crosser!" The crowd clapped as Duncan slowly got back up and soon Alejandro locked his head for the Spanish Crosser but Duncan reversed it and speared Ale to the corner with the steel chair. "Oh Duncan still fighting!" Duncan assaulted Alejandro with fast jabs to the chest and head. Duncan soon grabbed his arm, through him to the other corner and connected a clotheslines to him. "Duncan not giving up folks, he's not giving up!" Duncan grappled Ale and soon hit him with a spine buster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! That's it...YOU'RE DEAD SPANISH BOY!" Duncan got him up, and setted him up for his finisher." "Light's out Ale!" Duncan raised Alejandro up and connected the Punk Bomb to him and quickly went for the win!

"Duncan going to for the win!" Edge said as the ref started to count

"1.2.3!" The bell ringed as the fans went crazy. "Here's your winner, the delinquent, Duncan!" The ref raised Duncan's arm as he slapped his chest and raised his arms up to the crowd. But soon he looked at a hurt Alejandro. "Wait...what's he thinking?" Duncan quickly grabbed Alejandro and through him out of the ring. He soon exit the ring and setted Alejandro for another Punk Bomb. "What are you doing?!" Duncan then slammed Alejandro to the announce table, completely destroying it, along with Alejandro.

"Not so tough now, huh Ale?" Duncan snicker as he walked out of the area, men from the medic room quickly came to check on Alejandro.

"Wow...well folks that just happened but up next is our main event, DJ and Rodney will go one on one with Owen and Geoff to see you will head to the semi-finals in the tournament...find out on Total Drama WWE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan crushed Alejandro and also Sky is out of commission for a while but next is Owen and Geoff against Rodney and DJ...Who will go up to the Semi-Final and become Champ and who attacked Sky? Found out when we return ;)


	36. Party Bros vs Big Softies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time, The delinquent Duncan destroyed Alejandro, slamming him into the announce table, now it's the main event...Geoff and Owen vs Rodney and DJ...who will be victorious...find out now

"Hello there everyone, welcome back to TDW! Now just before commercials, we saw an amazing match between The delinquent Duncan and the Spanish Arch Villain Alejandro."

"Amazing ha it was crazy plus Duncan destroyed our table!" Ric said showing the crowd their table destroyed. "I feel bad for JR and the others that felt this way when we did this!"

"Hey it's part of the show...but folks next is the main event!" Edge said as the bell ringed to signal the next match.

"Tonight's main event is the 2nd Quarter-Final match in the WWE Tag Team championship Tournament!" Matt said as "RockStar" by Nickleback played "Introducing first, the team of The Party Guy Owen and The Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff!" Owen and Geoff ran into the ring as Geoff through his hat to the crowd while Owen runs back and forth to the ropes and five highs Geoff.

"You ready Owen!"

"Yeah man YAHOO!" Owen and Geoff fists pump as the crowd cheers and screams for them. Soon "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz played

"And introducing their opponents, the team of the Country Boy Rodney and The Brickhouse with Heart DJ!" DJ and Rodney walked into the ring while the fans cheered for them as well. The four men stared at one another but told each other good luck. DJ and Owen walked outside to their corners as Geoff and Rodney were going to start off the match for their teams

"This is going to be crazy!" Edge said as the bell ringed "And here we go!" Rodney and Geoff grappled one another but Rodney pushed Geoff to the ground and quickly connected a big boot to his head. "Oh Rodney his hit Goeff with a big boot." Rodney stomped on Geoff with one foot as the ref counted

"1-" Geoff kicked out, Rodney grabbed Geoff but Geoff quickly slammed Rodney with a suplex. "Oh suplex by Geoff!" Geoff quickly tagged in Owen as Owen attacked Rodney with his shoulder and did it again for a few times. "Owen has a lot of energy for a large fella hehe." Edge and Ric laughed while Owen was about to connected a belly to belly suplex to Rodney but Rodney countered it and did it to Owen instead. "Oh Rodney countered Owen suplex." Rodey tagged DJ in as Owen did the same. DJ and Geoff looked at one another and fist pumped each other.

"Heh they're still pal." Ric said as they now grappled one another. "Both men are holding each other tightly. DJ soon pushed Geoff into a corner and deliver a barrage of jabs and blow to the Party Dude's head and torso. "Looks like DJ has the advantage over his buddy now." DJ ran to the opposite corner and was about collide Geoff with a slam to the chest but Geoff moved to the side, making DJ hit his chest to the corner. "Geoff dodge it!" Geoff quickly connected a German suplex to DJ and quickly tagged in Owen.

"Owen's back in!" Owen hit Rodney with an elbow and quickly hit DJ with a clothesline. "AHHHHHHHHH I'M AN ANIMAL!" Owen shouted to the crowd as he connected a Big Splash to Rodney as went for the win.

"1.2-" DJ kicked Owen as Geoff speared DJ out of the ring along with himself. "Oh that's going to hurt the two." Rodney got up and grabbed Owen with both hands. "You're...done here." Rodney attempted to lift Owen for a Two Handed Chokeslam but Owen weight was a bit of a problem until Owen grabbed Rodney's arms, and puled them off of him and connected a belly to belly suplex to the Country boy. "Oh Owen back up and..." Owen pounded his chest and ran to the ropes and..."OH ULTIMATE SLAM and he's going for the win!" Owen covered Rodney as the ref counted. "DJ was going to stop it but Geoff pulled DJ from the ring.

"1.2.3!" The bell ringed as Geoff ran to the ring and bro hug his partner while the wins cheered for them. "You're winners.." Geoff pulled the mic from Matt and said

"Sorry bro but I want to say this...from here on now, call us..."

"THE PARTY BROS!" The duo shouted as they raised their arms in victory to the crowd while Matt said "You're winners, Geoff and Owen...The Party Bros!" DJ and Rodney congratulated their victory as they walked back to the locker room.

"Well folsk that's it for tonight stay tune for next on Total...Drama...WWE!" Ric said the screen went black

(Master's office)

Master was in his office, seeing the duo in their victory until "Knock-Knock"

"Come in." Duncan and Mike along with Zoey entered his office "Ah you're here...and you brought Zoey with you...okay then."

"Yeah...so what is it you want to ask us Masters?" Jacob stood up and walked to the three and said

"Well then, Duncan since you lost your chance at the title because of Scott and Courtney I decided that on the next PPV "Bad Karma" you and Mike will go one on one for the title." Mike and Duncan looked shocked while Zoey looked a bit concerned.

"Wait! You're serious?" Duncan asked as Master nodded

"Yup, I think it's best you deserve a chance for the title...Mike, will you agree to that?" Mike looked at Zoey then thought but quickly say

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea. Duncan?" Duncan looked at Master then at Mike and the title...Duncan soon took Masters hand and shook

"Hell yes! Masters thank you!"

"No prob the event will happen in 4 weeks, show your effort in that match okay?" The two nodded as Master then looked at Zoey "And Zoey...be ready, you're defending your belt next week okay." Zoey nodded as the three soon left.

"So Duncan, you're not going to try to kill me during our match right?" Mike asked Duncan

"No...but I'm going to take that belt...you'll see." Duncan said as he left the two while they walked away too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Owen are victorious but now Mike is facing Duncan for his title at the next PPV event, Bad Karma! What will happen now...stay tune


	37. A Gothic Debuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now three weeks until Bad Karma event, what will happen now tonight as we learn the matches for this week, found out now

(Wild and Young by American Banged Played)

"Fans, welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Edge said as over 5,000 fans cheered like crazy as we are in San Juan, Puerto Rico "Ladies and gentlemen, last week we heard from TDW commissioner Jacob Masters, that in three weeks at TDW next event, Bad Karma it will be Mike vs. Duncan in a one on one match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Oh man this is going to get crazy, but so will tonight WOO!" Ric said as "Living in a Dream" by Finger Eleven played as Jacob Master walked down the idle and chanted "Hola San Juan!" The crowd cheered as he continued "Hahaha, man it's good o be in a nice tropical place...if you don't count the crimes here hehe very sorry but folks tonight will be epic I promise you that." Jacob said as the fans chanted "TELL US THE MATCH!"

"Oh right...here's tonight's match lineup!" The fans screamed as he announce the matches. "First to start off the night, it will be Bridgette against Jo in a one on one match, winner will face Zoey later on for her title!" Th fans cheered as he kept going "Then it's Harold and Cameron vs. Scott and Alejandro in the 3rd Quarter-Final match of the tournament, then it's 4th Quarter-Final match, Dave and Noah vs. Beardo and B." Fans cheered on some more. "After that is Leshawna vs Anne Maria in a one on one match, soon after that is Trent vs Cody in a Steel Cage match!" Fans oohhhh as he then said the last match

"Then it's Zoey vs. the winner of the first match for her Divas championship belt!" Fans cheered on until the light gone off..."what the hell!?"

"The hells going on here?!" Edge said while Ric said

"I don't know!" Soon light were on everyone soon gasped. Master was looking around until he turned and saw two people outside the ring. One male, wearing makeup, black wrestling shorts and red boots and kneed pads; the other was a female, wearing makeup as well, a black one piece leopard and white knee pads and boots. "WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"Um...may I ask who you two are?" The male grabbed a microphone and said in a deep dark tone.

"My name...is Ennui. And this here is my dark queen...Crimson." Crimson took the mic from Ennui and said

"Soon...TDW will face pure darkness...as The Goths arrived." Ennui and Crimson let their arms out as Gothic Metallic music played. Soon the lights were off, and back on as the Goths were gone.

"W-What the hell?" Masters looked skeptical as the fans were all silence except for a few voices. "Well now...um I think we start the night right?" The fans cheered but not a lot as the night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like The Goths are here....but what will happen to TDW now that they are here....find out later on


	38. Surfer Chick vs. Jock-ette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first match, The Jock-ette, Jo takes on The Surfer Girl, Bridgette! Winner faces Zoey for her Divas Title later on tonight. Who will it be? Find out now

"Hello there folks, welcome back to TDW. Now just before the break, Master was announcing the matches for tonight when two people came back saying that TDW will be faced with pure darkness."

"Heck, I was freak out...you heard their voices, it was like you were talking to the devil himself!" Ric shiver like a leaf as Edge continued

"Yeah but also we have something here showing what happened during the break." The screen soon showed what happened during the break, almost everyone was shouting at Master, asking him who were they and why are they here.

"Alright alright...QUIET!" Master shouted out loud, causing everyone to stay quiet as he continued "Thank you, now then I just remember now...during Path To Victory, I got a call from a guy name Don. He asked me if I could take his competitors to TDW. I agree with him, so soon some new competitors will be here with us now."

"So new people are coming, great more head to bash!" Eva punched her hand as Master continued

"Yes, he said some are nice, some are strong, some are absolutely determine but some are conniving. But please...don't mess with them." The competitors nodded as they all left. _"All Hell going to break lose in here."_ The screen returned to Edge and Ric

"Well then, looks like we're having more fighter sweet!" Edge said as the bell ringed to single the first match of the night.

"This match is set for one fall and the winner of this match will face The Indie Chick Zoey for her Divas title later tonight!" Metallic music played "Introducing first, The Take No Prisoner Jock-ette, Jo!" Jo walked down the idle, wearing a black two piece wrestling suit, black boots and with a grin on her face while the fans booed and hissed at her while they chanted "YOU SUCK!" over and over. Jo just laughed at the crowd as she waits for her opponent to arrive. "One Girl Revolution by SuperChick played as Bridgette walk out to the idle. "And introducing her opponent, The co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath show, the Surfer Girl, Bridgette!" As Bridgette entered the ring, Jo ran to her and assaulted her with blows to her head as the bell ring.

"The bell ringed as the match now has started, wow looks like Jo is trying to end Bridgette for good."

"Well think, this is a chance to face Zoey for the belt, Jo said she wants to crush Zoey for getting her eliminated so...she wants to win this match." Jo soon throw Bridgette to the rope and connected a big boot but Bridgette ducked down and did a diving cross body from the rope to Jo. "Oh Bridgette got Jo down to the mat!" Bridgette went for the win

"1-" Jo pushed Bridgette off of her as she got up and quickly connected a super kick to Bridgette's chest. "Oh Super kick to Bridgette! WOO!" Jo soon pulled Bridgette up and did a suplex to her and went for another...and another! "Jo trying to end Bridgette!" Bridgette was badly hurt on her back as Jo grabbed her but Bridgette quickly grabbed her and did a belly to belly suplex to Jo. "Bridgette back!" Bridgette quickly climbed the turnbuckles and did a flying elbow drop to Jo on her chest. Bridgette then picked her up and connected a German Suplex to the Jock-ette. "Bridgette going for the win!"

"1.2-" Jo kicked out, Bridgette quickly stood her up but Jo grabbed her and did a chokeslam to her. "Chokeslam and Jo going for the win!"

"1.2-" Bridgette kicked out, Jo looked shook "What!? How is that...AHHHH!" Jo got back up and was setting up for her finisher. "You're not getting in my way on taking that belt and destroying that Red Headed...BITCH!" Jo cursed out loud as Bridgette stood up and Jo grabbed her and was going to perform the Jockette Slam but Bridgette, using all her strength, pulled Jo's grip off her throat, kicked her right on her gut and quickly did her finisher.

"SURF'S UP BITCH!" Bridgette jumped...SLAM! Bridgette connected her finisher and went for the win.

"1.2.3!" The bell ring as the fans cheered "Here's is your winner, The Surfer Girl, Bridgette!" The ref raised her arm up as she exit the ring in victory. Jo got up...and looked infuriated! "ARE YOU KICKING ME AHHHH!" Jo exited the ring and kicked the steel steps as she walked out of the area, while fans chanted "Loser!" Jo glared at every fans and left

"That was crazy, well we know who's facing Zoey later tonight but next is the next Quarter-Final match of the Tag Team tournament...who'll win find out after the break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette is facing Zoey tonight! But next is a tag team match...what will happen there find out next time


	39. Cam and Harold vs. Ale and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Scott and Alejandro vs. Cameron and Harold in the 3rd Quater-Final match but there a twist to it....find out now

"Hello there folks, welcome back! Before we went to commercials, Bridgette over came Jo and is going to face Zoey for her title later tonight."

"Yeah but Jo wasn't that happy that she lost her chance at Zoey and the Divas title, but still I'm worried about what Ennui and Crimson said, I still freaked out by their voices." Ric shivered again as Edge said

"Relax besides, we have another match here!" The bell ringed as Matt announce the next match

"The following Tag Team match, is the 3rd Quarter-Final match in the Tag Team championship tournament!" The fans cheered as "Kung-Fu Fighting by Cee lo Green played "Introducing first, the team of The Mad-Skilled Dweeb Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V and The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins!" Cameron and Harold walked down the idle, looking determine to win as the fans cheered very loudly. "When You're Evil" by Voltaire played "And their opponent, The Runner Up of Total Drama World Tour, The Arch Villains, Alejandro and The Devious Dirtboy, Scott!" Scott and Alejandro snickered and grinned evilly while the fans booed and hissed at them but the females screamed for Alejandro. As they entered the ring, Cameron and Harold think on how to beat them, until..."Living in a Dream" by Finger Eleven played as Jacob Master arrived

"Hold up a minute boys! Don't start the match yet!" The four competitors and everyone else as Jacob continued "Now then I been thinking and well...I decided to change the match...to an Extreme Rules Elimination match!"

"What!?" Edge and Ric screamed as every fans screamed for it to happened. Scott and Alejandro smile malevolently as Cameron and Harold look shocked. Jacob nodded and said to ring the bell. The bell soon ring as Jacob left and the match begins. "Here they go!" Alejandro and Scott wasted no time and just attacked Cameron and Harold. Scott threw Cameron out of the ring as Alejandro did a DDT to Harold. "This is going to get ugly...big time!" Scott went out the ring and pulled out a steel char along with two tables. Ale through Harold outside as he exit the ring. Scott soon collided the steel chair to Cameron's back as he then hit him on the skull with it.

"Ops my bad...NOT!" Scott laughed at Cameron as Alejandro threw Harold to the steel steps. Harold was in pain as was Cameron. Scott and Alejandro looked at one another and nodded. Scott through Cameron into the ring along with the two tables. Alejandro grabbed Harold but Harold soon fought back and delivered jabs to Alejandro's head

"Harold in control!" Edge cheered but Scott clashed the chair to Harold's back. "Oh come on!" Soon Alejandro and Scott grabbed Harold by the throat and double chokeslamed him to the announce table. "Not again!" Edge said but the table was fine, except for Harold. Scott went under the ring and brought out..."The hell! What's Scott doing with that Gasoline bottom and that bag!?" Alejandro entered the ring as Cameron dropkick him. "Cameron's back!"

Cameron quickly ran to the ropes but Scott did a clothesline to the boy. "Time to end this!" Ale held Cameron as Scott setted up the tables, he sprayed the gasoline to one of the tables and lighted up. Then he grabbed the bag, opened it and poured broken glass to the other table. "Alejandro...let's finish this!" Alejandro and Scott grabbed Cameron by his throat, lifted him up and and chokeslamed him to the flamed table. Alejandro went for the cover. "1.2.3" The bell ringed as Matt said

"Cameron Corduroy Wilkins has been eliminated." While they got Cameron, Harold got up to the turnbuckles and was about to hit Scott with a flying Karate Chop but Alejandro stopped him with a big boot. "Oh man, Harold's dead meat!" Scott and Ale grabbed Harold and chokeslamed him to the broken glass table. Scott and Ale placed a boot on him as the ref counted "No!"

"1.2.3!" The bells ringed as the ans booed and hiss "You're winners, the Team of Scott and Alejandro!"The ref raised their arms but they pulled it away and exit the ring, leaving the two nerds hurt very badly. "Oh man, that was ugly!" Edge said while Ric continued

"Well up next is the last Tag Team Quarter-Final match of the tournament. B and Beardo vs. Noah and Dave, who's going to win...find out later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Alejandro crushed them now they're in the Semi-Finals but who will they face....Find out later on in the next match


	40. B and Beardo vs. Dave and Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Alejandrio destroyed Cameron and Harold, who will face them in the Semi-Finals of the tournament...find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read....can you please!!!!!! Comment on my work. I really appreciate it...thanks

"Hello there again welcome back, now before we went to commercials, Masters decided to change the 3rd Quarter-Final Match into a Extreme rules Elimination Tag Team match in which Alejandro and Scott dominated against Cameron and Harold."

"Yes my friend, both men were sent to the infirmary and are now dong fine but Mike wasn't so happy that Scott and Ale hurted his best friend and Harold." Screen shows to Mike and Jacob talking about what just happened, Mike was looking very pissed while Masters tried to explain it.

"Listen Mike, the reason why I did it was to try to raise the rates for the place."

"Raise it! You nearly caused Cameron and Harold to get killed!"

"Well they aren't okay calm down!" Mike grabbed him by his collar "Mike what the?" Mike glared at Jacob but sighed and let him go

"Sorry if I yelled but...please put me in a match between those two next week, I want to crush them like the insects they are!" Master looked at Mike's infuriated eyes as he replied to him

"Okay...better idea, you'll face those two in a tag team match next week as the main event of that week and your partner...will be Duncan." Mike looked at him and nodded "And Mike...you have gotten rid of your alters but...you somehow have a tiny bit of Mal inside of you." Mike looked frighten but sighed "Just relax okay."

"Okay fine I'll...just go now." Mike exit Master office as Master looked at a picture of the Mcmahon.

"I'm not like you, your daughter or your son in-law Vincent...I'm better...I KNOW what's best for business!" The screen soon change to the ring as the bell ranged to single the next match.

"The following tag team match, is the final Quarter-Final match of the tournament!" The fans cheered as a remix of Jimmy Neutron theme played "Introducing first, the team of The Strong Silent Genius B and The Shy Human Soundboard...Beardo!" B and Beadro shook hands and walk to the ring as the fans cheered them on. Soon "Me and My Broken Heart" by Rixton played "And their opponents, the team of the Normal Guy Dave and The High IQ, Noah!" Noah and Dave looked at one another and nodded as they walked to the ring with the fans showed a mix of cheers and boos to them. As they enter the ring, B exit as Noah did as well, Dave and Beadro will be starting the match for their teams. The bell ring to start the match.

"And there they go!" Dave and Beardo grappled each other as Beardo lifted Dave up and perform a suplex to him. "Beardo in control now!" Beardo stomped on Dave a complete of time as he ran and perform a running senton but Dave rolled over making Beardo miss his attack. Dave soon perform a few kick to his chest.

"You're not going to win!" Dave soon grabbed and twisted Beardo's arm as he move to bis team's corner and tag in Noah. Noah climbed the turnbuckle and delivered a elbow drop to Bearod's twisted arm. "Ha hurts don't it?!" Noah rolled his eyes at his partner as he assaulted Beardo with blows to the head. Beardo quickly counter Noah's blow and delivered jabs to his head then through him to the ropes and performed a clotheslines to Noah.

"Beardo in now!" Beardo quickly tagged B in as B ran and pushed Noah to the ground. "B in the match now!" B ran to the ropes and did a big splash to Noah as the ref started to count.

"1-" Dave kicked B on his back but Beardo clotheslines Dave out of the ring. Noah quickly got up and dropkick Beardo out of the ring. While he grinned, B got up and perform the claw to Noah's face. Noah was now trapped in the claw. The ref checked Noah as he struggle to escape B's hold. Dave try to stop it but Beardo pulled him out of the ring from his partner. The ref lifted Noah's arm as it fell. The referee single the bell to ring as the fans cheered

"You're winners, the team of The Strong Silent Genius B and The Shy Human Soundboard, Beardo!" The ref raised their arms in victory as they walk out with the crowd cheering them on!

"Well that was fast right Ric?"

"Yeah it was but next is The Jersey Shore Reject Anne Maria taking on The Sister with a Tude Leshawna after the break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B and Beardo are going to the Semi-Finals while Master announce a match for Mike and Duncan next week! Next is Anne Maria vs. Leshawna...which sister will win....find out next time!


	41. Leshawna vs. Anne Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, B and Beardo defeated Noah and Dave and are now going to the semi-finals....but now it's time for a Divas brawl, Leshawna takes on Anne Maria...which sister will win...find out right now

"Welcome back folks, just moments ago B and Beardo defeated Noah and Dave and are going to face Scott and Alejandro in the Semi-Finals of the tournament but that's not all!"

"That's right Edge, before the match even started Masters announced that Mike will get his hands on Scott and Alejandro as he faces them in a tag team match next week as his partner will be the man that he will face for his title at Bad Karma...Duncan! WOO!" You think Mike and Duncan can hold what ever they have against each other til Bad Karma?" Edge only shrugged until the lights gone off, the screen shows random pics of bats, horror, and death as it reveals Crimson and Ennui, inside a dark room.

"People of TDW...you'll all face pure chaos...darkness will arrive soon." Crimson said as Ennui continued

"We will not go easy on anyone...we will show you all...the true face...of Hell. Beware." Ennui and Crimson whispered as the last words as the screen showed bats attacking as the screen returned to the ring.

"Okay that's made me more worried!" Ric said as Edge looked unease

"We haven't seen anything like this since we met the Wyatt Family." Soon the bell ringed to signal the next match.

"The following Divas match up is set for one fall!"

(The Jersey Shore music played) "Introducing first, the Jersey Shore Reject...Anne Maria!" Anne Maria walked down the idle wearing a dark purple one piece leopard, red knee pads and boots as the fans booed at her. Anne Maria rolled her eyes as she entered the ring. She looked very annoyed as she soon flipped everyone.

"Oh she just flipped the fans! Just like Amy." Ric said as "Run The World (Girls)" by Beyonce played

"And introducing her opponent, The Sister with a Tude, Leshawna!" Leshawna walked down, wearing a beige one piece leopard, knee pads and boots as the crowd cheered her on. Leshawna grinned at her fans as she entered the ring while Anne Maria glared at her. The two woman stared at one another until the ref told them to go to their corners. They both walked to their corners as the ref single the bell to ring to start the match. Both females held each other til Anne grabbed Leshawna in a head lock.

"Anne Maria has the early lead in this match." Anne Maria tighten her grip but Leshawna ran to the ropes, held them and pushed Anne Maria off of her. Leshawna quickly connected a elbow to Anne'a head. "Woo go Leshawna!" Ric cheered for Leshawna as she grabbed Anne's leg and slammed her knee to the mat. "Ohh that's going to hurt." Leshawna picked up Anne Maria but The Jersey Shore reject attacked Leshawna with headbutt and connected a DDT to the Sister.

"Ha gotcha bitch!" Anne Maria quickly grabbed Leshawna with the Camel Clutch, she placed a lot of force into the hold as she was choking Leshawna. "Tap out! Or Pass out already!" The ref checked Leshawna as he raised her arm but she gripped her hand tightly...and screamed

"Get. Off. Of...ME!" Leshawna raised from the ground and ran to the corner as the corner attacked Anne Maria's back very badly. Leshawna soon connected kicks to the Jersey Shore Reject as she made her seated on the corner. Leshawna moved back and did a cannonball senton to her. "HA! that's how Leshawna rolls baby!" Leshawna cheered with the fans as Anne Maria glared and quickly attacked her with a Lou Thesz Press and viciously assaulted her head with jabs to the skull. "Lou Thesz Press by Anne Maria and she's not done yet!" Anne soon grabbed her head slammed it against the ring several times. The ref pulled her away and check Anne Maria. "I-I'm fin really." Leshawna got back up til Anne Maria grabbed her from behind and did an Atomic Drop

"Oh that's painful!" Leshawna was hurt as Anne Maria cracked her palms, as she setted up for her finisher Jersey Style (Full Nelson Slam). "Leshawan back up and...Anne Maria going for it!" Anne Maria grabbed hold of Leshawna and attempted to connect her finisher but Leshawna elbowed Anne's head and quickly reversed her finisher as she connected a Samoa Drop. "Samoa Drop by Leshawna!" Leshawna dragged Anne Maria to a corner and quickly got up the turnbuckle.

"This is Brooklyn Style Jersey Shore Wannabe!" Leshawna quickly connected a Diving Leg Drop to Anne Maria and went for the win.

"1.2.3!" The bell ringed as the fan cheer loudly, "You're winner, The Sister with a Tude, Leshawna!" Leshawna cheered with the fans as she exit the ring and walked back to the locker room.

"That was crazy, but we have a winner now, well folk next is the second to last match til the Main Event...Cody vs. Trent inside a Steel Cage...what's going to happen there...stay tune as TDW goes on!"Edge said as the screen went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leshawna defeated Anne Maria....next is Cody vs. Trent inside the steel structure know as the Steel Cage....who'll will make out alive find out later on


	42. Cody vs. Trent inside a Steel Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leshawna showed Anne Maria who's the sister hat shows no mercy! Next is Cody and Trent inside the steel structure...who will make it out alive!

(Wild and Young by American Bang played))

"Welcome back to TDW folks!" Edge said as the fans were cheering on for the next match to begin "Looks like the fans are ready for the next match to start."

"Who wouldn't be it's a steel cage match! WOOO!" Ric replied as the steel cage begins descended down to the ring as the bell ringed

"The following contest is a Steel Cage match! The only way to is by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage through the door or up the cage walls!"

(Almost by Bowling For Soup played) "Introducing first, The Geek, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson!" Cody ran into the ring wearing a light beige wrestling shorts, red boots and knee pads as the fans cheered for him. Cody jumped onto the turnbuckles and raised both his arms to the fans.

( Good Morning by Chamillionarie played) "And in introducing his opponent, The Cool Guy...Trent!" Trent walked down the idle with the fans cheering him on as well as girl screaming for him. Trent entered the ring as the cage was now down on the ring. Cody and Trent wished each other good luck, shook hands as they walked to the corners. The referee signal the bell to ring as the match began.

"The match starts with the two men holding each other very tightly, wait Trent pushing Cody to the ropes!" Trent throw Cody to the ropes but Cody jumped over Trent and did a corkscrew from the rope. "Corkscrew by Cody!" Cody elbow Trent right on the chest as he picked him up but Trent grabbed him and slammed him to the mat as he pins Cody for the win.

"1-" Cody kicks out, Trent quickly assaulted with stomps to his chest as he lifts him up and connected a DDT to his head. "Ohh Cody still going on but Trent on't let it happen." Trent pulled up[ Cody and dragged him to the corner. Trent delivered chops to Cody's chest, making Cody held his chest in pain. "Trent really giving Cody all he got!"

"Well if you recall Ric, during the first season of Total Drama, both men had a huge crush on The Goth Gwen." Trent soon attacked Cody's head with jabs and blows. "However, Gwen had a crushed on Trent which ended in Season 2 when she developed a crush on The Delinquent Duncan." Cody soon countered Trent's jab and kicked him right on his cut as he DDT him to the corner.

"Cody's has Trent down and he's going up to the cage wall!" Ric screamed as Cody began climbing the steel wall but Trent quickly grabbed him by his leg and pulled him down. Cody and Trent soon started punching each other back and forth with much force to their heads. "Cody and Trent are attacking each other and wait...Trent had the advantage as he kept going with the jabs to Cody's head, Trent then grabbed Cody and slammed him with a Reserve STO to the face. "Trent now going up the cell wall!" Trent started up the cage wall, he was half way to the top until Cody climbed up and started elbowing Trent's head but Trent elbowed him as well. The two men kept elbowing one another until Cody grabbed Trent's head and smashed it to the cell wall, making Trent fall back down.

"Cody has the chance to climb up and win the match or go down the continued the match!" Edge shouted as Cody continued up the wall but stood on the edge and hit Trent with a moonsault to his head "Cody has Trent down and is going for the cover!" Cody slowly crawled the Trent and placed his am onto him.

"1.2-" Trent quickly raised his arm up stopping the count! Cody looked shocked as he looked at the turnbuckle and quickly climbed up. "I think Cody's going for The Cody Bomb!" Cody stood up and raised his arm as he jump to hit Trent but Trent rolled to the side, making Cody hurt himself. "Cody missed!" Cody got up but Trent grabbed him from behind and connect Back Suplex side slam. "side slam by Trent and he's not done yet." Trent quickly picked Cody up and placed him on his shoulders. "What's he doing?!" Trent ran up the turnbuckle and did a Samoa drop to Cody "Samoa Drop and Trent's going for the cover! Wooo!"

"1.2-" Cody kicked out, making Trent rubbed through his hair.

"Sorry Cody but I'm ending this here!" Trent walked to the corner and waited for Cody to get back up "...TIME TO CUT THE STRING!" Trent going for his finisher Note Cutter (Lariat). Cody slowly gets back up but is wobbling a bit.

"Cody not in good shape...wait here come Trent!" Trent ran and connected The Note Cutter to Cody. "Cody's down as Trent ask the ref to open the door! Looks like we have our winner here!" Edge shouted as Trent walked out of the cage and was now on the ground, the bells as they fans cheered very loudly.

"Here's your winner! The Cool Guy...Trent!" The ref raised Trent's arm as Trent slaps fans' hands as he walk back to the locker room in victory. Cody, slowly got back up, was now walking in defeated back to the locker room.

"I feel really bad for Cody, he fought hard but Trent won right Ric?"

"Yup but up next is our main event...I can't wait for it WOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trent is the winner but next is the Main Event...Bridgette vs. Zoey for the Divas Championship title ...Will Zoey stay champ or will Bridgette become the new Divas champion...find out next time :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also January 23rd is my birthday so....I can't wait for that to happen :D


	43. Bridgette vs. Zoey for the Divas Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Main Event.....Bridgette vs. Zoey for the WWE Divas Championship!!!!!!
> 
> Who will win!? Found out right....NOW!

"Hello there again folks, welcome back to Total Drama WWE! As we went to break, we viewed Trent victory over Cody inside the Steel Cage, man tonight was crazy!" Edge said as Ric continued

"Yup but also we have right here, the commissioner, Jacob Masters!" The camera viewed Master sitting with Edge and Ric

"Hello there again, yes you are correct Edge. We viewed Crimson and Ennui, the Goths saying that they will be here soon as well as the other new competitors, also Beardo and B winning their match to go up to the semi-finals as well as Alejandro and Scott, who I might say my fault, destroyed Cameron and Harold in their Extreme Rules elimination Tag Tam match to go up to the semi-final for the Tag Team titles. Also, Trent and Leshawna winning their matches tonight, and finally Bridgette gaining a win over Jo to have a chance at the Divas Champion title...which I must say...is tonight's Main Event!" Masters said with excitement as the bell ring for the main event of the night.

"Tonight's Main Event is a Divas match for the WWE Divas Championship!"

("One Girl Revolution" by SuperChick played) "Introducing first the challenger, accompanied by her boyfriend Geoff, she is one of the co-host of the Total Drama AfterMath Show, The Surfer Gal...Bridgette!" Bridgette along with Geoff walked down the idle as the fans cheered like crazy, Geoff helped Bridgette enter the ring as she raised a peace sigh to the crowd.

("Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson played) "And introducing the champion, accompanied by her boyfriend, The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Mike, she is your WWE Divas Champion, The Indie Chick...Zoey!" Zoey along with Mike walked down the idle with the fans cheering for them as well. Mike helped Zoey enter the ring as she raised the Divas Title up high and handed it to the referee. The ref raised the belt up for the crowd as he handed it to one of the men. Zoey and Bridgette walked to each other as they said

"Bridgette...I wish you best of luck, show me what you got!" Zoey raised hand up as Bridgette shook it and said

"You too Zoey, you me the power that beat Gwen and made you champ!" Both females walked to the corners as the ref was about to single the bell but the females asked him to wait for a sec.

"What are they doing?" Masters ask Ric and Edge. Both Geoff and Mike walked to their girlfriend's corner

"Good Luck Zoey." Mike kissed Zoey on her lips

"Show her what you got babe!" Geoff kissed Bridgette in her lips, making some of the fans "Awww" but Masters soon grabbed a mic and said

"HEY! Sorry if I'm being rude but please! Start the match already!" The fans agreed with Masters as the ref single the bell to ring as the match finally started "Thank you." Master sat back down as the two began with deliver blows to their heads

"Looks like both females are showing their effects in this match! WOOO!" Ric said as Brigette won the brawl and quickly connected a Body Slam. "Bridgette has the advantage!" Bridgette started hitting Zoey with elbows to her chest as Zoey tries to block them but only did her little effort. Bridgette soon picked up Zoey and through her to the ropes as she tried to connected a clotheslines but Zoey ducked down and hit The Surfer with a dropkick.

"Zoey now in control." Edge said as Zoey ran to the ropes and hit Bridgette with a leg drop. Zoey soon went for the win.

"1-" Bridgette kicked out "Wooo that's my girl!" Geoff said as Mike replied to him

"Hold up Geoff, Zoey not giving up hehehe." Geoff rolled his eyes to the champ as Zoey grabbed Bridgette and hit a suplex to her. "See."

"Dude question, would you be upset if Zoey loses?" Geoff said as Zoey went for another leg drop but Bridgette rolled out of the way and kicked Zoey right on her head.

"No, win or lose I don't care, beside both of our girls are showing their effects if Bridgette wins, yes I'll be a bit upset but Bridgette is a good person, she would be a good champ."

"So would Zoey." Both men fisted pumped as Bridgette went for the win

"1.-" Zoey quickly kicked out, to Mike's pleasure. Bridgette quickly went up the turnbuckles but Zoey stood back up, jump to Bridgette and pulled her down to the mat with her. "Both females aren't giving up!" Ric said as Zoey stood back up and grabbed Bridgette as she connected a DDT to the Surfer. "Say Master, who would want to see win the match?" Zoey held Bridgette in a Camel Clutch tightly.

"Well to be honest, either one of the competitors are good enough for the title...so I said both." The ref checked if Bridgette would pass out or tap out, but Bridgette slowly stood up and performed a stunner to the Indie Chick. Bridgette and Zoey slowly got back up as Bridgette quickly grabbed Zoey but Zoey reversed it and connected a German Suplex to her. "Zoey showing a lot of effort to stay champ." Zoey climbed up the turnbuckle and connected a Senton bomb to Bridgette but the Surer Gal rolled out the way, making Zoey slammed herself to the mat.

"Zoey missed and Bridgette going for it now!" Bridgette quickly grabbed Zoey's head and went for her finisher. Bridgette jumped and connected her finisher.

"Surf's Up! She's going to be our new champ WOOO!" Ric shouted as Bridgette went for the win while Geoff and Mike looked concerned and worried

"1.2-" Zoey unbelievably kicked out, making everyone even Bridgette and Mike shocked "NO WAY!" Edge and Ric said

"She survived it!?" Masters said

"Yes! Come on Zoey, you can do it!" Mike cheered on for Zoey while Geoff said

"Bridgette try again!" Bridgette nodded to her boyfriend as she went for another Surf'd Up but Zoey picked Bridgette up and connected a Fireman Cary facebuster.

"Facebuster by Zoey and she not done yet!" Zoey was breathing in and out as she removed her flower and was getting ready for her finisher. Zoey lifted Bridgette up and grabbed her as Zoey was about to hit Bridgette with her new finisher Indie Breaker. (Chickenwing FaceBuster) Zoey lifted up Bridgette and...BAM! "Zoey got it! And she going for the win!" Zoey slowly went for the win.

"1.2.3" The bell ringed as the fans cheered like crazy while Mike cheered as well. Geoff sighed in a bit of disappointment but clapped for Zoey's win "Here is your winner and still your WWE Divas Champion...The Indie Chick Zoey!" The ref handed Zoey her belt as well as raised her arm as Mike and Geoff entered the ring. Mike hugged Zoey in her victory as Geoff helped Bridgette up.

"Sorry you lost Bridgette." Bridgette said

"It's okay Geoff." Bridgette soon walked up to Zoey as she said "Congrats Zoey..." Bridgette raised her hand up but Zoey hugged her very tightly

"Thanks...but great job you really showed me what you got." Bridgette smiled and hugged her back. Geoff and Mike joined in on the hug as Masters soon said

"That was amazing! Congrats to the both of you!" Bridgette and Zoey thanked Master. "Well folks that's it for tonight see you all next week on-"

"TOTAL...DRAMA...WWE!" Everyone said aloud as the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is still your Divas Champion....What will happen next time on Total Drama WWE....Stay tune folks :D


	44. Match Lineup with Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TDW heads to Japans as we're two weeks away from Bad Karma but tonight will filled with shocking news

(Wild and Young by American Bang played)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Lilian Garcia announced to the 5000 fans watching here in the stadium and in their Televisions as we are in Tokyo Japan! "And also I must say I'm very glad to be here on my first night as an announcer!" The fans cheered and clapped for Lilian as "Living in a Dream" by Finger Eleven played "Ladies and gentlemen, the commissioner of TDW, Jacob Masters!" Masters walked to the ring as he slapped fans' hands. He enters the ring, shook Lilian's hand and said through the microphone.

"Thank you Lilian, it great having you here with us." Soon Masters faced the crowd. "Hello Tokyo, Japan!" The fans cheered on as Jacob continued "I must say, I'm very glad we are in this great, and honorable land known as Japan. I mean Puerto Rico and the other places we been are great I'm just saying it's just cool to be here heheh." Some of the fans laughed as well until Jacob asked the crowd to silent down.

"But you guys...I'm serious about what I said last week." Masters asked for a chair, and sat down on it in the middle of the ring. "You see, during Path To Victory, a man named Don asked me if I could take his competitors from his show "The Ridonculous Race" to TDW. I said alright because with more competitors means more drama, more action, more rating...but also more friendships and rivals here right?" The fans cheered in respond as a yes. "I mean as you all saw last week, two of them were here...The Goths, Crimson and Ennui, said that TDW will face Pure Darkness...maybe they're here to prevent it or cause it." 

"I agree with Masters more competitors mean more fun for the fans and more action too...plus more Cat Fight hahaha WOOO!" Ric said while Edge laughed a bit

"Okay okay, I think that's enough...I think it's time I say the match line-up for tonight are." The fans screamed as Master went on to announce the match line-up until...

(Metallica music played) "Huh what the?" Everyone turn to see Jo and Heather walking down to the ring, Master looked surprised "Why are those two here?!"

"I have no idea?" Ric said as the two females entered the ring and faced Masters.

"Jo...Heather may I ask why are you two here?" Jo looked at Heather then spoke into the mic

"Hmmm...I don't know oh wait yes I do...I WANT A MATCH AGAINST THAT REDHAIR BITCH FOR HER BELT TONIGHT!" The fans half cheered yet half booed at Jo as Masters said

"Why in the world would I give you a chance, you lost your chance against Bridgette last week."

"And she lost! See if I fought that redhair, I would have beaten her and become the new Divas champ...I deserved to be the champion, I deserved to fight her for that title! She made me lose All-Stars during that leech shooting challenge, I want PAYBACK for it!" Jo screamed to Master's face as he soon turned to Heather.

"And why are you here miss Queen Bee?"

"I want to face that loner too! I was cheated out of that belt in that triple threat match! That Gothic loner and that Redhair indie wannabe attacked me and made me lose the match!"

"Really! Well I'm glad because you cheated during your match against Bridgette, if Ale wasn't there, you would have lost! And you tried to help your sneaky boyfriend but failed! This is one reason why I enforced that little ruled I said few weeks ago...I don't let people...who cheat in their matches get away WITH IT!" Jacob shouted as Heather said

"So you're going to punish those two?" Masters looked very annoyed

"NO! I'm saying that you're not getting a title shot and neither are you and THAT'S FINALLY!" Jo and Heather widen their eyes until...Jo grabbed Master by his shirt

"Whoa whoa what's she doing!?" Ric and Edge looked shocked as Jo said

"Now you listen, if you don't give me a match against her...I'm going to-"

"HEY!" Jo and Heather turned as Zoey and Bridgette ran down the idle and enter the ring "PUT HIM DOWN JO...NOW!" Zoey said in anger. Jo slowly let go of Master as Zoey continued "Listen, Masters is correct about something...you cheated during your match against Bridgette...so Gwen and I made sure you didn't get to hold this belt...because you don't deserve it!" Zoey shouted to Heather as she turned to Jo.

"And YOU! You lost against Bridgette last week, you lost your chance Jo so just forget it!"

"NO! I not! Listen here, I want to crush you like the twig you are because you made me lose my chances at the million dollars...if I was still in the game, I would have won that money!"

"As if! If you were still in the game, Mal would have taken you out for sure!"

"Oh you mean that evil side of your freak of a boyfriend." Zoey eyes were burning in rage as she shouted out

"DON'T! Call Mike...A FREAK!" Zoey and Jo were into each other faces as Bridgette and Heather glared at each other...until Masters said

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Don't you dare...fight right now...listen here!" The four female looked at Masters as he rubbed his temples badly. "Okay then...Jo, you want to face Zoey for her belt and get revenge for what she did to you during All-Stars!" Jo nodded "And Zoey...do you want revenge on Jo for what she did during Season 4 and 5?"

"Kinda yes." Zoey said with a glare to Jo

"Well then...Jo...you got your match!" Jo smiled at Masters "But not tonight...but in 2 weeks!" Zoey and Jo widen their eyes "That's right! Bad Karma, Jo and Zoey will face off for the Divas Championship...in an I Quit Match!" The fans cheered like crazy as Masters looked at Bridgette and said "And Bridgette...you're still angry at Heather for what she did to you during your match against her?" Bridgette nodded "Well then...Bad Karma...you'll have your chance at retribution as you face Heather in a Submission match!" Bridgette smiled while Heather looked shocked. "Will you two accept your matches?" Heather and Jo looked at each other...

"Fine, I'll just show that Surfer who's the queen here!"

"If it means I get to destroy that redhair then FINE!" Jo and Zoey looked at each other again until Masters broke it up.

"Okay! I think that's done...now can I continue please!" The fans begged for the matches now as they just nodded "Finally, alright here are today's matches!"

"First it will be Sammy & Ella vs. Sammy's twin sister Amy and Sugar in a Tornado Tag Team Match! Then following that is Topher's U.S. title open challenge, meaning anyone can face him for his United States title!" The fans cheered on as he continued "After that it will be Sam and Cody against The Party Bros, Owen and Geoff in the first Semi-Final match for the Tag Team Championship!" Bridgette clapped for her boyfriend's match, hoping he and Owen will win. "Then it's Dawn vs. Dakota in their first match in TDW!" Zoey smiled in hoping one of her friends would win that match." "Following that is Tyler against Lightning in a Street Fight! And finally...our Main Event for the night...asked by your WWE World Champ Mike last week, he along with his opponent for his title, Duncan will be partners against the team of Scott and Alejandro tonight!" Zoey smiled for her Mike match, hoping he and Duncan will win. Heather, she hopes Ale and that dirtboy beats those two badly.

"Well that's it for that...oh wait...I almost forgot to say this...heheheh I finally know who attacked Sky 2 weeks ago." Everyone gasped in shocked

"He did?! Great!" Ric said as Masters showed everyone through the big screen a video of what happened two weeks ago.

_Sky was in the locker room, getting ready for her match next week until...out of nowhere! Heather and Amy came out and started attacking Sky. Amy kneed Sky's right on her gut as Heather slammed her head to the wall. Soon, Jo came walking up and grabbed Sky by her throat and chokeslam her to the floor._

_"STAY DOWN WANNABE!" Heather screamed as the three left from the area as Beth came down and notice Sky._

Everyone soon looked at Heather and Jo..."You two...including Amy...ATTACKED SKY!?" Zoey screamed to the two as Jo said

"You know what..FINE! Yes, me, Queen Bee here and that blonde twin attacked Sky, I wanted to make sure that I get my hands on you and that belt...but I guess it-" Zoey soon attacked Jo with her belt to the Jockette's head as Bridgette grabbed Heather and did "Surf's Up" to the Queen Bee. "That's it! Jo...at Bad Karma...you're going to regret you ever met me in the first place!" Zoey lifted Jo up and connected her Indie Breaker to the Jockette. Zoey and Bridgette looked in rage as they walked out of the ring as Masters soon said

"Yeah...consider your matches...as your karma for what you two did to Sky...Amy will get her's now." Masters walked out the area as Edge just shouted

"Oh man what an amazing way to kick off the night!"

"I agree, what's will happen next, stay tune folks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masters has announced the matches for the night but also two more matches for Bad Karma! Who will survive tonight in their matches and can Zoey and Bridgette show Heather and Jo what they mean in two weeks! 
> 
> Find out later on


	45. Sammy and Ella vs. Amy and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masters announced to night's matches as well as two matches for Bad Karma but also showed who attacked Sky two week ago....but it's time for the first match of the night....Sammy and Ella against Amy and Sugar.
> 
> Which team will prevail...found out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long time, I was really busy with my others fics and school as well....but I'm back :D

The fans cheered on as we returned to Total Drama WWE. "Hello there folks, welcome back to TDW, I'm the Nature Boy, Ric Flair along with my announce table partner, The Rated R Superstar Edge."

"Thanks Ric, folks just before the break, Master announced tonight's matches along with two matches for the Bad Karma Pay Per view event, Jo against Zoey in an I Quit match for the Divas title and Bridgette is facing Heather in a Submission match but that's not all." Ric continued the talk

"That's right, we all learned that it was Jo, along with Heather and Amy that attacked Sky two weeks before last week's triple threat match...and now Zoey is out to get Jo in Bad Karma. But I got to say, that small Indie Gal is one tough cookie. She lifted Jo up and did her finisher The Indie Breaker on her...she was really steamed at her." Edge nodded in agreement

"Well let's just see if she's going to bring that rage in her match against Jo at Bad Karma..." Ric nodded as the bell ringed to singled the first match of the night.

"The first match of tonight...is a Tornado Divas Tag Team match! All 4 divas will be in the ring at the same time, there are no count outs but there is disqualification. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission!" Lilian announced as "So What" by Pink played "Introducing first, the team of The Evil Twin, Amy and The Pageant Queen, Sugar!" Amy and Sugar walked down the idle as the crowd booed and hissed at the two. Sugar grunted angrily as the two entered the ring, Amy grabbed a mic and shouted

"SHUT IT!" The crowd were silenced. "Listen here, you all think that me and Sugar are going to lose against my younger, weaker, idiotic twin sister, SAMEY!" Amy handed the mic to Sugar

"And that annoying, singing, Princess wannabe Ella! Then you're got manure for brains! That Pixie Princess lost to me when TDW started." Amy took the mic back

"And I made my pathetic sister say I Quit at Path To Victory...proving I'm the superior Sister in the family...and Sugar and I are going to show those two again...WHO'S IN CHARGE!" Both females shouted as the fan booed again and kept chanting

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Amy and Sugar glared at the whole crowd as "Mirror" by Barlow Girls played

"And introducing their opponents, the team of The Good Twin, Sammy!" Amy screamed 'It's Samey!' "And The Fairytale Princess...Ella!" Sammy and Ella walked toward the ring while the fans cheered for them. Amy and Sugar growled as Sammy and Ella stopped in the middle of ring and glared at them.

"Looks like Sammy and Ella have a grudge against these two."

"Well they do! Sammy been treated like a slave by her sister for years and Ella was being treated badly by Sugar during their season on Pahkitew Island." Sammy and Ella slowly entered the ring as Amy and Sugar just kept glaring at them. "This is going to be a crazy cat fight WOOO!" Ric cheered as the bell ringed to single the match to start. Sammy and Ella both just super kicked Sugar to her face. "Oh double Super Kick!" Amy grabbed Ella but Sammy stopped her with an elbow to her back. "Sammy stopped her sister from attacking Ella, both females are now assaulting Amy!" Sammy and Ella threw jabs and blows to Amy's face and body til Sugar ran straight at Ella and dropped her to the ground!

"Sugar back and now she's after Sammy!" Edge scream as Sugar and Sammy started to deliver blows to each other until Amy elbowed her sister's head as the two evil divas began their assault to the nice twin. Amy grabbed her sister and slammed her with a German Suplex as Sugar ran to her and connected a running Senton Bomb to the twin's chest. "Senton by Sugar and she going for the win!" Sugar pinned Sammy but Ella jump from the turnbuckles and dropped a stomp to the country gal's back.

"NOT SO FAST!" Ella shouted and quickly speared Amy down. "I won't let you two beat us that easily!" Sammy growled at her sister as she then picked her up and throw her out of ring as well as exiting it. Ella turned to Sugar as she then started a barrages of jabs to her head. "This was for lying to me!" _POW_ "This is for getting me eliminated!" _POW_ "And this...is for HATING ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS BEING NICE TO YOU THE WHOLE SEASON!" Ella threw a punch but Sugar blocked it and slammed the princess with a belly to belly suplex.

"SUPLEX BY SUGAR!" Ric cheered with excitement until the twins slammed themselves to the announce table and fought each other! "Sister Cat Fight WOOOO!" Ric was getting excited while Edge tried to kept a distance from the twins. Sammy slammed Amy's head on top of the table and threw her against the ring as she clothesline her very hard. "Clothesline by Sammy!" While in the ring, Sugar threw Ella to the ropes but Ella jump over Sugar and connected a flying DDT. "Ella DDTed Sugar and she's going to the win for her team!" Ella pinned Sugar as the ref counted

"1-" Sugar threw Ella off her "I'm not done with you yet PRINCESS!" Sugar grabbed Ella and slammed her to the corner as she attacked her with jabs and kicks. "Sugar's destroying Ella!" Edge shouted out until

"AHHH!" Edge and Ric turned and saw Amy throwing her sister to the arena barrels. "I'm done with you Samey!...JUST STAY DOWN!" Amy walked away from Samey as she slowly got back up. Amy tried to spear her sister through the barrel but Sammy dodge her attack, causing Amy to crash herself to the barrels.

"Ohhhh that's going to hurt for a while!" Ric commented badly after Amy's crash herself to the barrel. Sammy took the opportunity, she grabbed hold of Amy and rammed her through the steel step, crashing her toward it. "Sammy just crashed her own sister through the steel steps, that was just brutal!" Sammy soon saw Sugar picking Ella to her shoulder, attempted to finish the singing Princess with her finisher, The Pageant bomb. "Sugar's going to end this!"

"One Pageant Bomb...coming right-" Sugar was then speared to the mat by Sammy, freeing Ella from her hold.

"Not so fast Sugar!" Sammy helped her partner up as they nodded to each other. Sammy and Ella waited for Sugar to get back up, once the Country gal was back on her feet...Sammy and Ella delivered another double Super Kick to Sugar, Sugar timbered down to the mat as Sammy pulled her to the center of the ring. "Ella hurry!" Ella quickly climbed up the turnbuckle and was setting up for her finisher.

"A Fairly Ending." (A Frog Splash) Amy entered the ring and tried to stop her but Sammy grabbed her and quickly connected a crossed DDT to her. "Sammy stopped Amy, and Ella going for the splash!" Ella jump from the corner and connected her finisher to Sugar. "SPLASH! SPLASH! Ella has Sugar down and she going for the win now!" Ric shook Edge as Ella went for the win!

"1.2.3!" The ref single the bell to ring as the fans cheered aloud. "Your winners...The Good Twin, Sammy and the FairyTale Princess, Ella!" The ref raised Ella's and Sammy's arm as they hugged and cheered on their victory!

"YES! HAHAHA YES! They got their victory over their most hated enemy!" Ric chanted on as Sammy and Ella exit the ring and headed back to the locker room. "Folks that was an amazing match to start off, but coming up is Topher's U.S title open challenge, who will take his challenge...stay turn after the break, WOOO!"

_(Inside the locker room)_

Zoey was walking around in a very angry temper while Gwen, Mike, Dawn, Cameron, Geoff and Bridgette tried to calm her down. "I can't believe that it was Jo, Heather and Amy that attacked Sky...I swear to god! When I see Jo in that ring at Bad Karma I'm going to tear her limb from-" Mike grabbed Zoey by her shoulder.

"Zoey! Calm down, you're acting like me last week after what happened to Cameron and Harold...listen I know you're angry but you need to calm down."

"Mike is right, your aura is filled with a vengeful rage...this happened once when you went commando." Dawn said to her Redhair companion calmly

"Wait...Zoey went commando?" Geoff, Gwen and Bridgette didn't understand what Dawn said so Cameron explained it to them

"During Season 4, Zoey somehow turned into this tough, ruthless person that was only in it for winning. She turned to that side when she felt...angry after what happened to her during that season."

"Being pushed around, lied to a lot of people, being fooled by Scott...and losing Mike made me snap and caused me to go to this commando side...but I'm not going commando...it's something that's WORST than my commando side!" Zoey growled through her teeth but Mike said to her

"Zoey...listen to me...to us! You have to calm down...Jo and Heather will get what's coming to them, but you need to relax...okay?" Zoey sighed and nodded

"Okay then...Bridgette, make sure Heather taps out in a very painful way." Bridgette nodded "And I'll make sure that Jo screams those two words..." Zoey cracked her knuckles but ease her rage "But that's til Bad Karma...we have to wait."

"Speaking of that...I need to get ready for my match against Scott and Alejandro...Duncan, I hope you don't betray me..." Mike walked away as Zoey stayed with Gwen and Bridgette as the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Ella are your winners!  
> Next up is Topher's United States Title Open Challenge, which superstar will take the Chris Wannabe's challenge for his U.S title...found out later on tonight...


	46. Topher's United States Championship Open Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Sammy showed Amy and Sugar their power, now it's time for Topher's U.S title Open Challenge. Who'll take his challenge....find out now!

 "Welcome back folks, just moment ago we started TDW with an amazing Tornado Divas Tag Team match as Ella and Sammy finally scored their first win and got their retribution on their worst enemies, Amy and Sugar. Wooo!!!!" Ric cheered while Edge soon said

  "That's right but folks, we just learned that we're having another commentator team and they're from the Ridonculous Race. Who ever they are, I hope they're fun to have hahaha." Edge joked as "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic played "And here come the U.S champ."

  "Ladies and Gentlemen, your United States champion, the Chris Wannabe, Topher!" Topher walked into the ring while the fans showed a mixture of cheers and boos toward the champ. Topher enters the ring with a microphone in his hands.

  "Stop the music!" Topher's entrance music stopped "That's better, everybody if you recall what Masters said, I have decided to have an Open Challenge for my United States title, anyone who wants to face me for my U.S title...come down here and face me." Topher placed the microphone down as he leaned on a corner and waited for a competitor to arrive. "Hmmmm? Who you think will take his challenge?" Edge only shrugged until...

("Freak" by Diskord played) "Uh who's this?" Ric and Edge looked and saw...."It's Ezekiel! He's here!" Ezekiel, wearing very dark green wrestling shorts and boots ran into the ring and shouted into a mic

  "I'LL TAKE YOUR CHALLENGE Eh!" Ezekiel removed his hat while Topher said "Fine", handed the ref his belt as the ref raised it to the crowd.

  "It's Topher vs. Ezekiel....it's going to be a fast fight." Ric said as the bell ranged to start off the match. Ezekiel and Topher circled around and soon grappled each other as Topher pushed Zeke down. "Come on....show me why you want that belt!" Topher shouted at Ezekiel as Zeke got back up and attacked Topher but Topher lifted him up and connected a spin buster to the Home schooled guy. "Spin Buster by Topher! He's not done yet!" Topher delivered a stomp to Zeke's chest and continued on for a few more times. Soon enough, Topher grabbed Zeke up and threw him out of the ring. The ref started to count

  "1...2...3...4-" Ezekiel got back in the ring but was hit with a big boot by Topher. "Really? That's what you have?" Topher was soon hit with a punch from Ezekiel as The Home Schooled former freak kept going with a barrage of jabs and blows to the Chris Wannabe's head. "Zeke fighting back!" Edge shouted as Ezekiel ran to the rope but Topher connected a elbow to the boy's head. "Oh elbow by Topher, and he looks like s he done with his match!"

  "TIME FOR THE TOPHER EXPERIENCE!" Topher waited for Ezekiel to get up as he ran to the rope and connected a Clotheslines from Hell to Ezekiel. "Topher Experience by Topher and he goes for the win!" Topher pinned Ezekiel. "1.2.3!" The bell ring as the crowd reacted with cheers and boos. "You're winner and still the United States Champion, The Chris Wannabe....Topher!" The referee handed Topher his belt as he raised up high to the fans while exiting the ring and headed back to the locker room until....the whole place turned all black "What the?!" Everyone was freaked until they heard walking steps and soon the lights were on....showing the Goths in the ring. "HOLY CRAP!" Ennui and Crimson looked down on Ezekiel as Ennui picked him up

  ".......Poor, Poor, pathetic soul..." Crimson nodded at Ennui as he setted up a pliedriver but in the Undertaker's style. "Rest....In...The Darkness." Ennui performed the Tomb Stone Piledriver onto Ezekiel, making the home school kid out cold. Everyone was freaked out by them, so was Edge, Ric and Topher as Ennui and Crimson pointed at Topher and made a throat slicing sign with their hands. The whole area turned black as images of bats and hell was shown until the whole area was back to normal...except for what just happened. 

  "It looks like The Goths might be here sooner than we thought. Anyway, folks next is the first Semi-Final of the Tag Team Championship tournament, who'll win, stick around." Ric said as the screen changed to Masters outside the parking lot.

  "Come on...where they at?" Soon a car arrived in the parking lot. "Finally..." Master walked toward the car and opened the car door. "Good...you guys are here....follow me please." Master started to head toward the ring with four new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topher still your U.S champ but the Goth are after him now....but also who are these new people with Masters....find out soon enough next time.


	47. TDRR Roster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a match but wanted to post this before the match since well....the racers will be in the fic

**I know this isn't a match...but I just wanted to post the Ridonculous Racers (Minus Junior, Dwayne, Kelly and The Tennis Rivals) and what will they be in the place. Well...here goes nothing**

**Name: Brody Gomez (Face), Finisher: Tidal Waster (Fireman Carry's Slam)**

**Name: Carrie Olivier (Face), Finisher: C-Cross Dive aka Carrie Cross Dive (Diving Crossbody)**

**Name: Chet 'Grover' Kennedy (Mix), Finisher: Step-Bro Senton (Moonsault Senton)**

**Name: Ashley 'Crimson' Smith (Mix mostly Cheers), Finisher: Hell Prison Hold (Camel Clutch)**

**Name: Devin Raymond (Face), Finisher: Devin Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb)**

**Name: Ellody Stockton (Mix), Finisher: Atom Stabber (Backstabber)**

**Name: Emma West (Mix mostly Cheers), Finisher: Judgment Breaker (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker)**

**Name: Andrew 'Ennui' Wilson (Mix mostly Cheers), Finisher: Tombstone Piledriver**

**Name: Jacques Fournier (Mix soon Heel), Finisher: Golden bomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb)**

**Name: Jay Gibson (Mix), Finisher: Final Adversity (450 Splash)**

**Name: Jennifer 'Jen' Harper (Face), Finisher: Glamorous Shot (Springboard Leg Drop)**

**Name: Josee Neville (Mix soon Heel), Finisher: Golden DDT (Lifting inverted DDT)**

**Name: Kitty West (Face), Finisher: Kitty Suplex (Belly to Back Suplex)**

**Name: Laurie Henrys (Mix), Finisher: Goddess of Karma (Spear)**

**Name: Lorenzo 'Kennedy' Grover (Mix), Finisher: Step-Bro Elbow (Running Lariat)**

**Name: Valentina 'MacArthur' Escobar (Mix mostly Cheer), Finisher: Lockdown (Camel Clutch)**

**Name: Mary Neilson (Mix), Finisher: Mindful End (Jumping Reverse Bulldog)**

**Name: Mickey Gibson (Mix), Finisher: Adversity Ender (Shooting Star Press)**

**Name: Miles Underwood (Mix), Finisher: Gaia Hold (Sharpshooter)**

**Name: Steven 'Rock' Murphy (Face), Finisher: Rocking Hammerdrop (Hammerlock DDT)**

**Name: Ryan Alexander (Mix mostly Face), Finisher: Superhuman Slam (Full Nelson Slam)**

**Name: Sasha Sanders (Face), Finisher: Police Nelson Hold (Nelson Hold)**

**Name: Stephanie Clayden (Heel), Finisher: Rageful Powerbomb (Sit-Out Powerbomb)**

**Name: Luis 'Spud' Collins (Mix), Finisher: Delay Sleeper (Sleeper hold)**

**Name: Tammy Elliot (Mix Mostly Boos), Finisher: Valkyrie Clothesline (Rolling Front Chancery)**

**Name: Taylor Harrison (Mix mostly Heel), Finisher: Winner Clutch Slam (Cobra Clutch Slam)**

**Name: Thomas 'Tom' Johnson (Face), Finisher: Fabulous Drop (Springboard Elbow Drop)**

**There you go, I know most of them are...Mixes of Cheers and Boos but also...there's not much villains in the Racers...oh well next will be the 1st Semi-Final Tag Team match for the Tag Team Titles...stay tune to learn what will happen...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have...however Junior won't be in the fic since he's a kid
> 
> Plus Dwayne, Kelly, Gerry and Pete will not be competing in the fic but will do something else in it....learn what will it be in the next chapter :D


	48. Party Bros vs. Cody and Sam plus Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher is still your U.S champ but it looks like the Goths might be after Topher....but now Jacob Masters has an announcement plus it's time for the first Semi-Finale match of the Tag Team Championship Tournament...

"Hey there folks, welcome back to Total Drama WWE! Before we went to commercials, Ezekiel took Topher's United States Open challenge in which the Chris Wannabe cam victorious and is still the United States Champion, WOOO!" Ric scream with enthusiasms while Edge continue

"Not only that but also The Goths, Crimson and Ennui mysteriously appeared into the ring as Ennui delivered a deadly tombstone piledriver to the home schooled boy. Yesh, they're more creepier than the Wyatts and Taker combine..."

"That maybe true but also we saw that Masters is arriving to the ring with four new people to the area! WOO!" Ric cheered as "Living In A Dream" by Finger Eleven played "Here he comes now!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the commissioner of TDW, Jacob Masters!" Lilian Garcia said while Master entered the ring and screamed into the microphone

"HELLO AGAIN TOKYO!" The fans cheered with excitement as Masters continue on "Alright, alright, now folks I know we are just in the beginning on the night but I have a huge announcement to make...as you recall what happened a week or 2 ago, I announced to the other competitors that I sighed the racers from the Ridonculous Race!" The fans cheered on but Masters stopped but "However...I had a call a few nights ago that four of the racers will not be competing in TDW." The fans soon booed but Masters quickly responded "However, I think I would let me instead work with the TDW family...but not as competitors..." Soon "Wild and Young" played as Masters screamed "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me announced the new announce table team that will be joining The Rated R Super Star Edge and the Nature Boy, Ric Flair...ladies and gentlemen the Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete!" The Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete arrived to the area as the fans cheered for them. They were both wearing nice clothing as they enter the ring gave Masters a firm handshake. "Welcome Tennis Rivals."

"It's great to be here Masters, this should be good way to get more sponsors for this guy!" Gerry and Pete laughed at Gerry's joke the fans laugh a bit. Master shared a laugh but quickly continue

"Along with that...we have two new ring announcers...from the Father and Son team, Dwayne Senior and from the Mother and Daughter team, Kelly!" The fans once more cheered on as Dwayne and Kelly walked down the idle and enter the ring. Masters shared a handshake the two as he continue. "These four racers asked me to let them have this opportunity than to fight the other competitors...so I allowed it." Masters chuckled but soon ended his announcement. "Well...that's all I have to say let's continue on with the next match!"

"FINALLY! WOO!" Ric cheered as he Tennis Rivals exit the ring and sat next to the hall of famers. "Nice to meet you Gerry and Pete."

"It's an honor to meet two wwe legends, heck someday perhaps this guy might be legend...at being horrible!" Gerry and Pete laughed out loud while Edge and Ric looked unease until the bell ringed to singled the match "Well here we go!" Pete said as Dwayne announce the next match.

"The following contest is the first Semi-Final in the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament!" (Remix of Mario's theme played) "Introducing first, the team of The Geek, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson and The Nice-Guy Gamer, Sam!" Cody and Sam howled in determination as they walked down the idle with the fans cheering for them. As they entered the ring, "RockStar" by Nickleback played

"And introducing their opponents, the team of the Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff and the Party Guy Owen, the Party Bros!"Kelly said as Geoff and Owen fisted pumped to the crowd as they ran into the ring while the fans cheered for them. Geoff through his hat to the crowd as the four men walked to their respected corners.

"Who you think is going to win?" Pete asked the trio

"I vote of the Party Bros!" Edge said while Gerry replied

"Whoa, Whoa, I think Cody and Sam might have a chance, ya know the phrase "The bigger you are, the harder you fall" Hahahahaha!" Gerry laughed a bit as the bell ring to start the match. Cody and Geoff started the match off for their teams. "Here they go! Geoff and Cody have each other on one tight hold-"

"Hold it! Oh Geoff body slammed Cody, hes going to feel that for a while!" Ric said as Geoff delivered elbows to Cody's chest as he then ran to the rope to connect a leg drop only for Cody to roll out of the way and connect a super kick to the Party boy's skull. "Super Kick by Cody!" Cody quickly grappled Geoff and delivered a German Suplux to the back, Cody soon tagged Sam in as the Gamer ran toward Geoff and attack him with a clothesline. "Ohhh Geoff not looking good!" Gerry grunted in fear, not knowing the feeling of that attack.

"Just wait! Once Owen in...he's going to go all out!" Edge said as Sam lifted Geoff back up, only for the Party boy to grab him and deliver a spin buster to his back. "SPINE BUSTER AND Geoff going for the tag!" Geoff immediately tag in Owen as the large Party boy howled and ran straight at Sam to connect a senton bomb to the Gamer's chest. "OH! That much weight, he's done!" Owen went for the win only for Cody to kick the large boy on his head. Geoff ran into the ring, but Cody through him back down and went for a plancha toward the Party Cowboy. "Plancha by Cody!"

"Sam back up!" Owen and Sam started to assault one another with jabs to the head. "Blow after blow, both men aren't stopping!" Gerry shouted as Owen begin to push Sam to one of the corners. "Owen has the advantage now!" Owen has Sam on the rope as he started to slam his elbow to Sam until Sam blocked it and slammed Owen's head against the corner. "OHHH Right on the head!" Pete and Gerry said at the same time as the two boy started to crawl to their partners. Sam first tagged Cody in as Owen tag Geoff in. Geoff quickly connected a clothesline to Cody but Cody dodge it and jumped to the corner to deliver a corner splash toward Geoff.

"Cody in control now!" Cody made an X sigh as he screamed "TIME FOR THE CODY BOMB!" Cody climbed up the ring while Owen shouted "GET UP GEOFF! HURRY DUDE!"

"Cody's going to end it!" Cody was about to do his finisher but Geoff quickly got back up and ran to the corner. Geoff attacked Cody and delivered a superplux toward the tech geek. "Oh Geoff stopped Cody but Cody isn't down yet!" Cody tagged back Sam but Geoff quickly connected a belly to belly suplex to Sam as he then got him up and delivered a body slam to the Gamer. "Wooo! Geoff is back!" Ric cheered as Geoff quickly ran to the rope and performed a leg drop to Sam's chest as he then went for the win.

"1.2-" Cody elbowed Geoff, stopping the count as Owen ran towards him and exited him and himself out of the ring. "Both men are out of the ring, just like Gerry's ex-wife Hahahahaha!" Gerry rolled his eyes as Geoff and Sam continue on. Sam threw a jab to Geoff as Geoff return the favor. Back and forth both men kept going until Geoff got his energy back and jab Sam even harder. "Geoff in control!" Geoff grabbed Sam's arm Irish whipped him to the rope as he deliver a jumping neck breaker. "Neck Breaker by Geoff and he's ready to end it!" Edge screamed as Geoff send up for his finisher "The Party Stopper!"

Sam got back up only for Geoff to pull him to his shoulder and quickly connected his finisher to the Gamer. "SAM DOWN! AND GEOFF GOES FOR THE WIN!" Geoff pinned Sam as the ref started counting. Cody was about to stop it but Owen slammed toward the Geek. "1.2.3" The bell ringed as the crowd cheered with joy. "Here are your winners, Geoff and Owen, The Party Bros!" Geoff and Owen raised their arms in victory as Cody and Sam congratulated them on their win.

"Good luck in the finale guys." Cody said the two as the four walked out of the ring and back toward the locker room.

"That was so crazy...I'M GOING TO LIKE IT HERE!" Gerry said

"Heh Same here!" Pete replied to Gerry as he then said "Stay tune for the next match to come, here on Total...Drama...WWE!" The four men said as they went to commercials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Party Bros, Geoff and Owen are going to the finales....but next will be the Aura Whisper, Dawn vs. The Fame -Monger, Dakota in their first one on one match in TDW....who will win, find out later on...


	49. Dawn vs. Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party Bros are now going to the finales in Bad Karma for the Tag Team championship title, but next is Dawn vs. Dakota...who will win? Find out now!

  "Hello there everyone, welcome back to TDW! Moments ago, Jacob Masters revealed to us four new members to the TDW Family, Dwayne and Kelly are our new ring announcers and we have a new announce table teams, The Tennis Rivals, Pete and Gerry!" Edge said as the camera turned to the Rivals' in their own commentator table as Gerry said

  "Glad to be here, everyone before we went to break, we viewed an amazing tag team semi-final match between Cody and Sam against Geoff and Owen."

  "Yup, which the Party Bros ended the party for the tech users geek hahahahahaha!" Pete made a laugh as he continue "But next is a Divas match between an aura reader and a fashion fame monger hahahahaha!" Gerry and Pete laugh as Ric chanted

  "Woooo! CAT FIGHT HAHAHA WOO!" Ric cheered on as the bell ringed to single the next match

  "The following Divas match is set for one-fall!" Kelly announced as "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson played "Introducing first, The Aura reading Moon Child, Dawn!" Dawn walked down the idle, wearing a tea leaf green one piece leopard, dark green boots and Knees pads while the fans cheered for her. Dawn slowly walked up the steel steps and enter the ring. Dawn then raised her palm up to the crowds as they cheer for her more. Soon "Paparazzi" by Lady Gag played while camera men arrived.

  "Huh?" The commentator team looked unsure until...Dakota appeared! "Wooo! there she is!"

  "And introducing her opponent, The Fame-Monger, DAKOTA!" Dakota, wearing her sun glasses, a pink one piece leotard, light pink boots and knee pads walked down the idle, until she struck a pose to the fans and the camera men as they started to shot pictures of her. The fans cheered but the male are going crazy for her. She soon enter the ring and removed her glasses. "My moneys on Dakota!" Ric said

  "I bet that aura reader has a chance on beating her hehehehehe..." Gerry said as the bell ringed to start off the match. Dakota and Dawn circle around the ring as they grappled each other only for Dakota to have the advantage and push Dawn against the corner. "Dakota has the hold on Dawn now-OH slap by Dakota!" Dakota hit Dawn with another chest chop. grabbed Dawn's arm and through her to the other end of the corner as she then connected a big boot to the aura reader. "Oh boot to the face!" Dakota went for the win already.

  "1-" Dawn kicked out, Dakota soon grabbed Dawn back only to be slammed by a DDT from Dawn. "Oh DDT by Dawn, looks like she still got some fight in her." Gerry and Pete, along with Ric shared a chuckle as Dawn ran to the corner and delivered a diving stomp toward the fame-monger's chest. "Ohhhh that's going to leave a mark." Dawn lifted Dakota back up and continue her assault with chops and jabs to her head and chest. Dawn quickly through Dakota to the rope and connected a drop kick and went for the cover.

  "1-" Dakota kicked out, Dawn soon delivered elbows to Dakota a couple of times as she then ran to the ropes and went for a corkscrew only for Dakota to roll to the side, making Dawn miss and hurt her body. "Ahhhh!" Dawn screamed a bit until Dakota grabbed her from behind and full nelson face-buster to Dawn as she went for the win. "1.2-" Dawn kicked out, only making Dakota a bit annoyed. "Sorry Dawn but...I'm winning tonight!" Dakota was setting up for her finisher "The Famouser". (Shiranui) Dawn got back on her feet, only to be grab by her head as Dakota went for her finisher. Dakota ran to the corner, but Dawn grabbed the ropes around the corner, making Dakota release her hold and slam herself to the mat. "Ohhh she's out!" Dakota got back up but Dawn stopped her with a running bulldog. Dawn quickly ran to the ropes and connected a moonsault to the Fame-Monger. Dawn was now ready to end it.

  "It's time for...The Aura Slam!" (Diving DDT) Dawn climb up the turnbuckle as Dakota was getting back to her feet. "Forgive me Dakota..." Dawn waited and jump from the corner and connected to her finisher to Dakota. "SHE DID IT! Dawn going for the win now! WOOOO!" Ric cheered as Dawn pin Dakota "1.2.3!" The bell ring as the crowd cheered "You're winner! The Aura reading Moon Child-" Out of no where, Jo came into the ring and attacked Dawn. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT'S JO DOING HERE!" Jo delivered jabs and elbows to Dawn's head as she then through her out of the ring. Jo exit the ring and quickly kicked Dawn right on her head. "OH DEAR GOD!"

  "Hey Aura reader...send this to that Red haired BITCH!" Jo screamed as she soon performed the Jockette Slam on Dawn, against Edge and Ric's commentator table, completely destroying it! "OH COME ON IT!" Ric and Edge screamed in annoyance until Jo turned to Dakota, who was regaining herself from her match. "What's she doing!?" Gerry said as Jo entered the ring again and connected a clothesline towards Dakota, causing her to be knocked out. Jo soon through her out as well and exit the ring. "Oh no, not her too!" Jo grabbed Dakota and did the Jockette Slam on the Tennis Rivals' table, destroying it as well. "DAMN!" The rivals were just shocked as Jo pounded on her chest while the crowd just booed at her.

  "BAD KARMA! I'M MAKING THAT RED HAIR BITCH SCREAM I QUIT, THEN I'LL FUCKING BREAK HER TO PIECES!" Jo screamed to the crowds as she left the area, leaving Dawn and Dakota, hurt and crushed. Referees and medical men arrived to the scene as the screen went to commercials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn won...but Jo arrived and crushed both her and Dakota, sending a message to the Divas Champ....will Jo take the belt from Zoey, will Zoey destroy Jo in Bad Karma and remain champ and what will happen between Lightning and Tyler in their Street Fight....all the answer and more will soon arrive....on TOTAL...DRAMA...WWE
> 
> Review it please


	50. Tyler vs. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, The Aura whisperer, Dawn defeated Dakota but after their match, Jo brutally attack both Dawn and Dakota, sending a message to the Divas Champion, Zoey
> 
> Now it's a street fight between two jock, Tyler vs. Lightning...who will win, find out now!

  "Welcome back folks, before the break, Dawn won her match against Dakota but that wasn't all that happen after that match." Ric said as they showed an instant replay of what happened. "Right there Dawn pinned Dakota and won. But just before the referee was going to raise Dawn's arm."

  "Out of nowhere, Jo entered the ring and assaulted Dawn, including Dakota! Jo then chokeslammed both Dawn and Dakota onto our commentator tables, completely destroying both of our table but also sending a message to our WWE Divas Champ, Zoey." Gerry said as the replay ended and showed the commentator teams without their commentator tables. "I tell ya, Zoey's going to have a hard time trying to make Jo say I quit in their match at Bad Karma." Scene change to Devin Taylor with Jo as she said

  "Jo, you enter the ring and attacked both Dawn and Dakota, slamming each of them down into the announce tables. How come?"

  "Like I said before, I was sending little miss Sorry a-lot a message that at Bad Karma, I'm going to make her scream...I QUIET and become the new-" Out of nowhere, Zoey ran straight at Jo from behind and started attacking the Jock-ette like crazy. Soon both Jo and Zoey started to attack each other with jabs and blows to the heads until a few referees, along with Jacob Masters arrived at the scene and separated the two. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN NOW!"Masters scream while more referees held Zoey even more than Jo. "The two of you need to relax!"

  "Relax?! That damn tomboy attacked both of my friends for no god damn good reason!" Zoey screamed in pure rage as Jo replied with the same tone

  "I TOO HAVE A GOOD REASON! It was a message for you, Red! Saying that I'm going to break you at Bad Karma!" Jo tried to attack Zoey but Masters stopped her.

  "Alright that's it! You two can't wait for Bad Karma right?!" Both nodded as a yes to Master's question "Well then, next week, to start off TDW, it'll be the team of Jo, Heather and Amy against the team of Zoey, Bridgette and Sammy in a 6 Divas tag Team match...is that better for you both?" Jo only said "Fine!" and walked away. The referees soon let go of Zoey as she just glared at Jo.

  "She's going to pay...I'll make sure of it!" Zoey growled and walked away as the scene changed to the ring that was surrounded with trashcans filled with steel bats, wooden bats, kendo sticks, steel chairs, and wooden planks as the bell ring to the single the next match.

  "The following is a street fight set for one-fall!" Dwayne said as "Check Yes Juliet" by We are King played "Introducing first, The "Jock", Tyler!" Tyler ran into the ring wearing a red headband, red wrestling shorts and white boots as the crowd cheered for him. Tyler howled to the fans as he was determine to win this match. Soon "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor played "And introducing his opponent, the winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island, The Athletic Overachiever, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson!" Lightning groaned in annoyance and screamed 'IT'S WHITE LIGHTNING!' while the fans booed at him. Lightning ignored the crowd and entered the ring as he then without the bell ringing, ran straight at Tyler and started to attack him, singling the match.

  "WHOA! Lightning's not wasting any time!" Lightning threw jabs and elbows to Tyler's head and clothesline him out of the ring along with himself. Lightning pulled Tyler but Tyler quickly did an enzuigiri to the large jock's head. "Oh Tyler has the upper hands now!" Pete shouted as Tyler went to the trashcan and pulled out a steel chair. Tyler went for an attack but Lightning grabbed him and connected a spin buster onto the announce table of Edge and Ric, which was still destroyed, making Tyler land on the hard mat. "Ohhhhh that's painful! Glad I'm not a competitor." Lightning grabbed the trash can and emptied it out. As Tyler went back to his feet, Lightning struck him with the trash can to his head and did again to his back.

  "LIGHTNING SHOULD HAVE BEATEN THAT FAT WANNABE, I SHOULD BE THE WWE WORLD CHAMP, NOT THAT SKINNY FREAK!" Lightning angrily crashed the trash can onto Tyler head and grabbed the steel chair. Tyler soon felt the hard steel chair on his back then on his face, causing him to bust his head open.

  "OH MY GOD! Tyler busted like a broken wall!" Tyler was bleeding very badly that he was unable to stand on his feet, having Lightning the chance to end the match. "Looks like Lightning ready to end it!" Gerry screamed as Lightning load up for his Thunder Punch. Tyler turned his head toward Lightning, seeing him running towards him and unable to defense himself as he was soon hit with Lightning's Thunder Punch!

  "SHA-BAM! LIGHTNING WINS!" Lightning pinned Tyler as the ref started to count. "1.2.3." The bells as the crowd started to boo. "You're winner-" Lightning rudely grabbed the mic from Dwayne and said

  "Listen here wannabes, after Bad Karma...that Skinny Freak you call a champ...is going to feel the wrath of WHITE LIGHTNING!" Lightning howled while the crowds booed and hiss at him and chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Lightning ignored them and left to the locker room, leaving Tyler on the ground.

  "MY GOD! Tyler is serious not looking good at all!" The four men stared at one another as the scene changed to three separate areas. Mike was tapping his arms, Duncan was tying his boot tight, and Scott and Alejandro was walking toward the ring until Mike and Duncan began to walk toward the ring as well. "Up now is the main event, Mike and Duncan against Scott and Alejandro, which team will win...stay tune to Total...Drama...WWE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is victorious...but next will be Scott and Alejandro vs. Mike and Duncan in a tag team match....who will win tonight in the main event...find out next time!


	51. Mike and Duncan vs. Scott and Alejandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning destroyed Tyler in the Street Fight but now it's time for the Main Event...The WWE World Champ, Mike teams up with his Bad Karma Opponent, Duncan, to face off against Scott and Alejandro in a Tag Team match...which team will reign victory...find out now!

"Hello again, welcome back to TDW!" Ric and Edge said as the fans screamed in excitement as they kept chanting 'TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!' "Folks tonight's TDW was full of surprises! Geoff and Owen defeated Sam and Owen and are going to be in the final match for the WWE Tag Team championship belts, not to mention Sammy and Ella getting their retribution on Amy and Sugar early tonight."

"But also...Master announced four new people to the TDW family! The Tennis Rival, Pete and Gerry are TDW new commentator team and also Kelly and Dwayne Senior are TDW newest match announcers! WOOOOOOO!" Ric cheered as Pete soon said

"Yup and let's not forget Master announcing that next week will be a six divas tag team match; Zoey, Bridgette and Sammy against Jo, Heather and Amy."

"But now let's see if Zoey's boyfriend can survive tonight's main event...it's Mike and his opponent at Bad Karma, Duncan teaming up to face Scott and Alejandro in a tag team match!" Gerry said as the bell ring, making the fan cheer on louder.

"Tonight's main event...is a tag team match set for one-fall!" Matt Striker said as "When You're Evil' by Voltaire played "Introducing first, the team of The Runner Up of Total Drama World Tour, the Arch Villain, Alejandro and the Devious Dirt Boy, Scott!" Alejandro and Scott shook hands and walked down to the ring while the fans booed and hissed at them but a few female fans screamed in affection for Alejandro. As they enter the ring, Scott grabbed a microphone and said

"LISTEN UP! If you don't realized it yet...you're looking at the new WWE Tag Team Champions." Scott and Alejandro laugh while the fans booed at them louder. "After we beat Beverley and that human sound box next and crush your so call "Party Bros as Bad Karma." Scott then handed Alejandro the mic

"But first...we have to take off of two idiotic Juvie rejects first..." Alejandro dropped the mic as Punk Rock music played

"And introducing their opponents, first, he's the winner of Total Drama Action, The Delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan walked down the idle while the fans showed a mixture of Cheers and Boos to the Punk rock delinquent until he stopped near the ring, soon "Monster" by Imagine Dragon as Mike came to the area. "And his tag team partner, he is your current WWE World Heavyweight champion, the former MPD Disorder, Mike!" Mike raised his title up in the air as the fans cheered for him. He faces Duncan and pull out his hand, Duncan stares at him and shook his hands as they enter the ring.

"Four men who hold a grudge for one another, Mike glares at both villains, remembering what they did to Cameron and Harold last week; Scott glares at Mike, remembering losing to him in the I Quit match weeks ago; Alejandro glares at Duncan, remember that he was slammed to a table by the delinquent, but Duncan glared at Scott, remembering that he lost his chance for the belt at Path to Victory because of him and Courtney. The ref tell all of them to go to their corners. Duncan exit out to the corner as Scott did as well. "Looks like it's the champ vs. the manipulate traitor to start off the match." Edge said the three men as the bell ring to start off the match.

Mike waste no time as he ran straight to Alejandro and assaulted him with jabs and blows to his head. "Whoa, looks like Mike not wasting anytime!" Gerry said as Mike pulled Ale up and connected an atomic drop the Spanish competitor. Alejandro held his groin but Mike grabbed his arm and Irish Whipped him to his team corner and delivered a painful clothesline to the Manipulate villain. "Oh Mike is going crazy right now!" Mike tagged Duncan in as he grabbed Alejandro and threw him to the rope which then Duncan enter and attacked him with a elbow lariat. "Dang, those two aren't going to lose at all, like you did Pete." Gerry laugh a bit while Pete rolled his eyes. Duncan picked Alejandro up, only for him to be hit with a stunner by him. "OH Stunner by Alejandro!" Alejandro got back up and attack the delinquent with a barrage of stomps to his chest.

"You and that Freak are going to lose!" Alejandro pulled Duncan to his team's corner and tagged Scott in. Scott climbed up the turnbuckles and hit an elbow drop to Duncan's chest. Scott went for a pin but Duncan pushed him off of him and quickly got up. Duncan Scott strike each other with blows to the head only for Duncan to win and connect a spin buster to the dirt boy's back. Duncan didn't finished it yet, he grabbed Scott from behind and connected a German suplex to Scott and did it again and again! "It's Suplex City in there!" Ric screamed as Duncan slammed Scott with a suplex and tagged Mike back in. Mike quickly went for the win but Scott kicked out before the ref could count. Mike and Scott grappled each other as Mike pushed Scott to his corner, making Alejandro to tag himself in back slamming Scott's back. "Alejandro been tagged in!" Scott pushed Mike from the corner as Mike then slammed him with a back body drop. Soon Alejandro went behind him and did a reverse DDT to Mike and quickly pin him.

"1-" Mike kicked put but Alejandro grappled his head and choke him, trying to make him submit. The ref checked Mike until Mike elbowed Ale's head, releasing him from the hold and quickly did a super kick to his head. Mike then picked up Alejandro, grappled him and performed a brain buster onto the mat. "Ohhh Brain Buster by Mike but looks like both men are down." Gerry said as it showed that Mike and Alejandro were both down on the mat, crawling to their partner. Mike made it his corner and made an attempt to tag Duncan but to his shock...Duncan fell to the ground and walked away from Mike.

"W-What are doing!?" Mike screamed at his partner as Alejandro tagged Scott in. Scott quickly elbowed Mike from behind and continue his attack on him. Duncan just watched from a distance, seeing Mike get destroyed.

"I can't believe, Duncan betrayed Mike!" Edge screamed in disbelieve as Scott picked Mike up, threw him to a corner and delivered a big boot to his skull. Mike fell to the ground as Scott pinned him for the win. "1.2-" Mike kicked out as Scott just stomped on his head and tagged in Alejandro. As Alejandro lifted Mike back up...Mike grabbed his head and connected a DDT to the ground. Mike soon elbowed Scott to the ground as Alejandro got back up but was attacked by a hard clothesline from the champ. "Mike's not in a good mood now..." Mike ran to the corner and quickly connected a Persona Stomp to the Spanish Competitor's head. Soon Scott entered the ring with a steel chair only to feel a Super Kick by Mike. Mike threw Scott and the chair out of the ring as he was done with the match. Duncan looked angry as Alejandro got back up, but soon felt a hard kick as Mike connected a Running Knee Kick to Ale and went for the win. "Here's the pin!"

"1.2.3!" The bell ring as the fans cheered. "Here are your winners-" Matt was about to say the winners but Duncan entered the ring and elbowed Mike from behind. "Wait what's he doing?!" Duncan grabbed Mike and tried to connect a Punk Bomb to him but Mike exit from Duncan's hold and quickly exit the ring. Mike looked at the delinquent in betrayal but mostly enrage. Duncan and Mike glared at each other as Mike left the area with the title.

"I...Knew it!" Mike said to himself as Duncan heard the fans booed at him. He then scream

"I'M GOING TO BE THE NEW WWE WORLD CHAMP...You'll see!" Duncan exit the ring as Ric said

"Whoa...that was shocking...well folks that's it for now, what will happen next week as TDW head to it's last week until Bad Karma...stay tune." The screen soon went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Duncan won....but it looks like Duncan isn't going to be friendly at all to Mike...what will happen between the two at Bad Karma...found out net time


	52. Matches before Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are one week away from Bad Karma, and with tendion growing between the champions and their opponents for Bad Karma, what will happen tonight....read and find out

(Wild and Young by American Bang Played)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Dwayne announced to the 5,000 fan in the arena and watching on T.V as we welcome you to TDW in where it started...TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA!

(Living In a Dream by Finger Eleven played) "The commissioner of TDW, Jacob Masters!" Masters walked down the idle to the fans cheers, he enters the ring and shouts into the mic

"HELLO AGAIN TORONTO!" The fans screamed in excitement as Masters smiled a bit but raised the mic for the fan's cheers to be heard louder. "WOO WOO WOO! Hahahaha, I know why you're all excited about...SAY IT!" He raised the mic up for the fans to scream _'BAD KARMA! BAD KARMA! BAD KARMA!'_ "Hahahahaha, yes that's right...next week will TDW's next PPV event...BAD KARMA! Where a few TDW superstars will face off against each other who has some bad karma between one another since Total Drama and since TDW...let's see what we have for the event..." Masters pointed to the large screen for the fans to see the matches.

"First, we have Bridgette vs. Heather in a Submission match! Bridgette still holds a grudge on Heather for all of her evil deeds she did in Total Drama not to mention costed her the chance at the Divas title during their match in the tournament. Heather as well has a grudge on her for costing her loved Alejandro the shot at the WWE World Heavyweight championship, and speaking of titles, lets see what we have for the title matches." Screen changed to Zoey's and Jo's match. "Zoey will defend her Divas title against the Take-No-Prisoners Behind Jock-ette, Jo in an I Quit match! Zoey is now enraged to fight Jo, for she along with Heather and Amy, attacked Sky a couple of weeks ago and costed her a chanced at the title, but also, last week Jo attacked not just Dawn but Dakota as well after their match. Jo soon choked slammed both divas into each of the commentator tables, destroying them both, along with the tables. Jo's enrage as well, as wants revenge on the champ for costing her the chance at the million dollars...crazy right!?" The fans nodded "But also...the main event on that night...your WWE World Heavyweight champion, Mike will face off against The Delinquent, Duncan for the title!"

"See I gave Duncan the chance since he lost the chance because of Courtney and Scott, but I didn't knew the delinquent has a grudge with the current champ? Perhaps he's still angry at him for what happened in their youth when he was in Juvie...with Mal..." The fans "Ooohhhh" in surprised until "Monster" by Imagine Dragon played.

"Well look who's here...it's the champ." Edge said as Mike, wearing his wrestling clothes and a white t shirt, with the title around his arm, entered the ring and faced Jacob. "H-hello there Mike...what brings you here?" Masters asked Mike as he calmly said through the mic

"Masters...I want to talk to Duncan...I know why he attacked me last week after our match." Mike dropped the title and shouted "DUNCAN! GET OUT HERE...I NEED TO TALK YOU!" Mike dropped his title and waited for Duncan, Masters looked a bit concerned onto why Mike is calling out Duncan. Soon enough, Duncan arrived at the scene. "Finally...listen Duncan I think I know why you attacked me?"

"Really? Do tell?" Duncan said in a sarcastic way, Mike sighed a bit and said

"You're still angry about what happened in Juvie right? Well listen, I'm sorry for what Mal did to you okay, I didn't mean to create him like that he was always like a nice guy...until the incident." Mike sighed in a deep depressive way as he continued "Please, please I'm so sorry, I apologize for what he did just please forgive me?" Mike waited for an answer from the delinquent...he said through the mic

"You think apologizing to me is going to fix what you did to me in Juvie hall MAL!" Mike's eye twitched "I know you're still in there you demonic beast, stop faking it and show your real-" Mike suddenly screamed

"I'M NOT HIM! If you think I'm that demon that has been tormenting me all of my life, you're god lord bloody hell raising WRONG!" Mike now looked enraged at Duncan

"Wow! Looks like Mike is just like Mal now HAHAHAHAHA!" The Tennis Rival shared a laugh while Ric and Edge snickered a bit but looked concerned about the scene

"If I have to prove to you that I'm Mike...then I'll show you punk!" Mike dropped the mic as well as removed his shirt as Duncan started to walk down the idle but Masters soon stopped the two from engaging to a rumble as he said

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Please...hold your grudges until Bad Karma...beside why fight each other when you two have matches tonight." Mike and Duncan looked shocked a bit. "Now if you will let me, I will announce tonight's match line-up!"The fans cheered loudly "Okay then here we go..."

"First off to start off tonight will be the Divas champ Zoey, teaming up with Bridgette and Sammy in a 6 divas tag team match against the team of Jo, Heather and Amy. Then it will be your WWE Heavyweight champ, Mike vs. The Eye Candy Model, Justin in a one on one match." Mike cracked his knuckles as Masters continued "Next is Topher's United States championship Open Challenge one again, meaning any competitor can compete against Topher for his U.s title. Then it will be Beardo and B vs. Scott and Alejandro in the last semi-final match in the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament!" The fans screamed in excitement as Masters soon said

"After that it will be...Izzy vs. ...A new competitor from the Ridonculous Race...and she's itching for a match tonight." The fans "Ohhhh" to Master's match for a new competitor. "Then finally, the main event will be...Duncan vs. DJ in a one on one match." Duncan punched his fist into his hand but Master didn't stop there. "But...there's a little something added into Mike's and Duncan's match for tonight. Gentlemen, if Mike interferes with Duncan's match...he will be stripe off of his belt, and no longer will be your WWE World champion." Mike looked shocked as hell as Masters said "But if Duncan interferes with Mike's match...then he will lose his WWE World heavyweight championship match against Mike and there will be no World title defensive at Bad Karma!" Duncan as well looked shocked.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Pete said in shocked

"If Mike interferes, he loses his belt, but if Duncan interferes then he loses his shot at Mike's title! WOOO!" Ric said as Masters said to the two men

"Do you two understand?" Mike and Duncan looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Good...that's the matches folks...let's have a good fight tonight and good luck to all of the competitors!" Jacob Masters exit the ring and walk to his office as Mike and Duncan only stare at one another with a death glare. Mike made a "I got my eye on you" look at Duncan as Duncan made a throat cutting sigh to the champ as he left the area. Mike soon walk to the Commentator table and took a seat with Gerry and Pete.

"Evening men." Mike shook their hands and sat next to them.

"You look worried Mike, why?" Edge asked him as he said

"Just hope Zoey, Bridgette and Sammy survive their match...which is tonight's first match...oh boy." Mike gulped a bit as the screen went to commercials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are tonight's matches, can Zoey and her team defeat Jo and her team, will Mike and Duncan hold their grudge til Bad Karma and who is Izzy's opponent and what will happen tonight!!!??? FIND OUT ON TOTAL...DRAMA...WWE!!!


	53. Good Divas vs. Bad Divas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first match of the night, Zoey, Bridgette and Sammy vs. Jo, Heather and Amy in a 6 divas tag team match...which team will claim victory

"Hello there folks, welcome back to TDW, just before the break, the commissioner, Jacob Masters announced tonight's matches along with something added to two of them." Ric said as Gerry continued for him

"Yup, your WWE World champ Mike, will face against Justin later tonight and Duncan will face DJ in a one on one match later tonight but if one of them interferes with the other's match. Mike will lose his title and Duncan will lose his shot at the title and there won't be a WWE World title defense at Bad Karma."

"Yes...it's true...and I will be honest with Master's match for me and Duncan." Mike said to the four men as he then said "But right now is the first match, a 6 divas tag team match!" Mike cheered as the bell ranged to single the match.

"The following is a 6 Divas Tag Team match set for one fall!" Lilian Garcia announced at Metallic music played "Introducing first, the team of the Evil Twin, Amy; The Winner of Total Drama World Tour, The Queen Bee, Heather; and the Take-No-Prisoner Jock-ette, Jo!" Jo, Amy and Heather all walked to the ring, hearing the boos and hiss from the crowd as they chanted, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Jo and Amy flipped them off while Heather rolled her eyes. The three evil divas entered the ring as Jo snatched the mic from Lilian and screamed

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The crowd was silenced but a few whispered to one another. "Listen here and listen well...tonight these two and I are going to show that surfer wannabe, that worthless weak little sister of Amy and little miss sorry a-lot who you call your freaking divas champion something about PAIN! And I don't care if it's not Bad Karma, I'm going to show Zoey that I'm going to be the New Divas Champion...by crushing her spirit!" Mike then shouted at them

"YEAH RIGHT! MY ZOEY'S SPIRIT CAN'T BE BROKEN!" Jo, Amy and Heather turned to Mike as he kept screaming "You think Bridgette, Sammy and Zoey are worthless, pathetic and weak? WRONG! They are strong females that are going to whoop your sorry asses back to where you came from...YOU WORTHLESS BITCHES!" The three glared at Mike as he look scared now. "Uh-oh..."

"Nice work loud mouth." Pete said as the three were going to exit the ring until..."Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson played, "And introducing their opponents, the Surfer Gal, Bridgette; the Nice Twin, Sammy; and your Divas Champion, The Indie Chick, Zoey!" All three of them entered the ring and glared at the other three divas. Bridgette glared at Heather, Amy and Sammy growled at each other but Zoey and Jo were near each other faces.

"Touch Mike...and I'll rip you like a RAG DOLL!" Zoey shouted at Jo, only made the Jock-ette snickered

"Try it Red!" The ref ask the six divas to walk to their corners but when Heather was about exit the ring, Zoey ran straight at her and started to attack her like crazy. The ref ranged the bell as the match official began!

"Whoa! Zoey's going crazy like a angry bull!" Edge commented on Zoey's ruthless attack on Heather as she kept jabbing her head in a very rapid speed. Zoey Irish Whipped Heather to her team's corner and slammed a clothesline to the queen bee. "Oh that's smarts, Zoey tagged in Sammy!" Sammy was tagged in as she started to kick the Queen Bee down to the lower corner. "Sammy and her team has the control now, thanks to Zoey." Sammy ran up the corner and kicked Heather with a roped aided corner dropkick. Sammy howled to the fans along with Zoey and Bridgette as Sammy tagged Bridgette in. "Wow, a tag already!"

"Woo! GO ZOEY! GO SAMMY! GO BRIDGETTE!" Mike chanted for the them while Jo glared at him with a growl. Bridgette stood Heather up and chop her chest. Bridgette was already going for Surfs Up but Heather stopped her by pushing her to the ground. "Oh Heather fighting back now!" Heather quickly tag Amy in as the evil twin attacked the surfer. _BAM_ "You think you guy are going to win!" Amy lifted her up and slammed a suplex to her. "In your dreams!" Amy held Bridgette with a headlock on the ground, Sammy and Zoey shouted at Bridgette to escape Amy's hold. Amy held Bridgette tightly as Jo tagged herself in, Jo entered the ring and jab Bridgette right on her ribs.

"Ahhhhh!" Jo connected a shoulder to her head as she then punched both Zoey and Sammy to the ground "STAY DOWN!" Jo grabbed Bridgette by the hair slammed her to the ring mat. Amy soon sneaked her way to the other's corner and grabbed Sammy as she slammed her twin sister to the barricade. The ref was distracted by Jo attacking Bridgette as Amy grabbed Zoey but the champ counter her throw and made Amy crash onto the steel steps. "Ohhh that a go Zoey, don't hold back!" Jo and Bridgette threw jabs to each other's head as Jo counter Bridgette's and kept her assault to the Surfer as she ran to the ropes and attempted a lariat but Bridgette dodge it and connected a dropkick, making them both fall to the ground.

"Hurry up! Tag me in!" Heather shouted at Jo as Bridgette tagged Sammy in while Jo tag Heather in. Heather clothesline Sammy as she then try to hit Zoey but she counter it and slapped Heather back hard. Heather soon felt a elbow by Sammy as she grabbed her from behind and connected a cross DDT to the Queen Bee's head. Sammy went for the win "1-" Heather kicked out, Sammy pulled her to the corner as Zoey was tagged into the match.

"Zoey's in the ring!" Ric said as Zoey threw jabs and blows to Heather's head and chest as she then repeatedly kicked Heather to the lower corner. The ref stopped Zoey but she ran and hit Heather with a big boot. "Oh big boot by Zoey!" Zoey pulled Heather to the center of the ring and pinned her as the ref counted "1.2-" Amy came into the ring and stomped her head. Sammy enter the ring and attacked her sister. Sammy threw Amy out of the ring but Jo came into the ring and kicked Sammy out of the ring. "Sammy out, wait here come's Bridgette ran straight at Jo but Jo lifted her up and threw her out of the ring. "Ha! Weak!" Without Jo looking, Zoey ran at her and drop kicked her out of the ring. Zoey glared at Jo but was then grabbed by Heather as she connected the Queen Sting to the champ. "Queen Sting and Heather going for the win!"

"NO NO NO NO!" Mike looked scared as Heather pinned Zoey down. "1.2-" Zoey kicked out, making Heather looked shocked

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU EVEN UP!?" Heather pulled Zoey up but Zoey grabbed her and connected a DDT to her head. "DDT by Zoey and...she's looking angry!" Zoey removed her flower and her pigtails, letting her hair out as she howled "INDIE BREAKER TIME!" Zoey waited for Heather to get up but while that was happening. Jo grabbed Sammy and slammed her to the steel steps, hitting her right on her head. Bridgette did her finisher on Amy, making her knock out in the outside.

"It's crazy outside the ring! WOO!" Ric shouted while Mike and Edge looked at the ring, Zoey grabbed Heather from behind and lifted her up, but Jo tagged herself in as Zoey connected the Indie Breaker to Heather. "Heather's out but she's not in the ring now." Zoey pinned Heather but the ref said she was tagged out. "What by who-" Zoey soon felt a choke by her throat as Jo lifted her up and connected the Jock-ette slam to the champ. "Looks like Jo's team going to win!" Jo pinned Zoey as Heather stopped Bridgette from interfering "1.2.3!" The bell ringed as the crowd booed and hiss "You're winners, the team of The Evil Twin, Amy; The Queen Bee, Heather and The Take -No-Prisoners Jock-ette. Jo!" The ref raised Jo's arm as she laughed in her victory. Heather pushed Bridgette as she entered the ring and stared at Zoey. Jo grabbed a mic and said

"Well, well, well...looks like I pinned you Red...but at Bad Karma...I ain't pinning you...I'm going to make you scream I Quit. Right now!" Jo grabbed Zoey and was going for a bear hug but Sammy climbed the turnbuckle and kicked Jo to the ground.

"Sammy saved Zoey!" Heather attacked Sammy but Bridgette entered the ring and attacked Heather as the two made her exit the ring. Heather and Jo left the ringside but Amy was still down until Zoey got up and grabbed Amy's body. "What's she doing?" Gerry and the other four looked concerned as Zoey held Amy by her arms and lifted her up.

"Wait Zoey Don't-" Mike told her not to but he was too late! Zoey, in raged, Indie Break Amy to the Commentator tables, destroying it with her. "Zoey!" Mike ran to her and held her tightly, she tried to grab Amy but Mike pushed her back. "Zoey...calm down..." Zoey stared at Mike's worried face as her face soften. She shook her head and saw what she did.

"Oh my god!" Zoey looked at Amy's body as she then turned to Jo and Heather. Zoey glared at them and shouted at them through the mic! JO! I SWEAR TO GOD! AT BAD KARMA...THIS WILL BE YOU!" Zoey growled as she, Bridgette and Sammy left the area through the crowd as Jo and Heather left to the locker room. Mike looked at everyone and just entered the ring.

"Jesus Christ! Zoey is now enraged even more at Jo...will she beat her at Bad Karma or will she lose her title to the Jock-ette but next up is Mike vs. Justin...who will win...find out after the break." Ric said as the scene turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo team won but Zoey Indie Break Amy and is now ready for Jo at Bad Karma, next is Mike vs. Justin...who will win, find out after the break


	54. Mike vs. Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Jo brought her team to victory by Choke slamming Zoey to the mat, making Zoey to lose for the very first time. But now it's the champ Mike against the Eye Candy, Justin. Which one of these dark tan men will be victorious tonight...find our right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...Summer Program got me distracted...but I'm free now...until School starts in a month :|

  "Hello there everyone! Welcome back to TDW! Just before the break, we kicked off the night with a crazy 6 divas tag team match and BY GOD! Was that insane or what!?" Edge said with excitement in his voice as Pete continued it

  "Hahaha hell yeah it was! Jo, Amy and Heather fought against Zoey, Sammy and Bridgette where Jo not just took the win for her team but caused Zoey her very first lost by choke slamming her to the mat, and pinning her down. Hehe I bet the divas Champ is even more angry than she was during the match!" Pete chuckled like a hyena

  "Yeah, she was like a red angry bull during the match! Hahahahahahaha!" Pete and Gerry laughed out loud but Ric Flair said to them

  "Now now, she may have been angry but still she has a reason, those three injured Sky before her match against Jo and Bridgette a few week ago. Speaking of Sky, it's been heard that Sky will return next week.... after Bad Karma and she's determine to get back on the mat and take on the divas who caused her injury weeks ago. " Ric said as the scene changed to Masters room, where Jacob Masters is speaking with Zoey, Sammy and Bridgette, however the divas aren't in a really good mood after what just happened.

  "Now ladies please stop with your yelling and just speak one by one okay." Masters asked them calmly but they didn't get him so he yelled a bit. "Hey! Relax yourself!" The three stopped their yelling. "Good now then, I can see you're all upset about your lost against Amy, Bridgette and Jo right?"

  "Yes...but I'm angrier! I mean yes we all lost but it's my fault we lost! Jo tagged herself in and took the win from us, I should have paid more attention at her....Ahhh!" Zoey growled in rage but Sammy calmed her down a bit

  "Relax...we're all to blame...but you angrier you were the one pinned right?" Zoey only nodded "Listen you'll get your chance at Jo at Bad Karma...but Amy isn't competing at Bad Karma."

  "Actually she is...I decided to you a rematch against your twin sister. But there's a catch. The loser of that match will be the winner's servant until the next Pay Per view event. Will you take that chance?" Masters asked Sammy as she just said

  "I guess so.... yeah. Yeah! I'll take that chance, Amy going down big time!" Sammy gloated with a grin while Masters said to Zoey

  "Also, even though this was your first lost, it's not going to be the last. You know that someday you'll lose the divas title. Will you be okay with that?"

  "Well, if I lose to someone who deserve this belt more than me and is fighting me in a fair fight...I'll be fine but someone who doesn't...they'll know my real aggressive side of me....one that's worse than Zoebo!" Zoey cracked her neck and said "I'm going now..." Zoey left Masters room while Bridgette and Sammy did as well.

   _Sigh_ "Relax Masters, it's going to be like when you were younger....wrestler who win by cheating and don't deserve a chance, getting their way. thinking they’re the best.... that’s not best for business..." Masters sighed stressfully as the scene changed to the ring arena as the bell ringed for the next match.

  "Following is a one on one match, set for one-fall! Introducing first at ringside, the champion, the winner of Total Drama All-Stars, he is your WWE World Heavyweight champion, the former MPD Disorder, Mike!" Dwayne said to the fans as Mike pounded a fist to his palm and howled to the fans, cheering for him. Mike was ready for his match as 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' played. "And introducing his opponent, The Eye Candy, Justin!" Justin walked down the idle to the ring, wearing a dark red wrestling tights and dark blue boots and knee pads while posing to the fans, causing most of the crowd to show a mixture of cheers and boos towards the male model. But the female crowd were gasping and screaming affectionately for him, making him grin as he enters the ring. 

  "Mike looks a bit stress, think Duncan might come out?" Pete said

  "Perhaps if he wants to lose his chance for that title." Gerry chuckled a bit as the bell ring for the match to start. Mike and Justin circled around the ring and grappled one another. Mike had the upper hand and pushed Justin off of the grapple and delivered a barrage of jabs to the model head. "Mike has the upper hand on Justin. Ya know I'm surprise that he became WWE World champ after facing off against Duncan during the first quarter-final match of the tournament." Mike grappled Justin's head and connected a DDT to the mat floor. "Mike defeated Duncan, Shawn and Geoff to earn that belt. But now he's facing the same man that he defeated that made him become champ, Duncan at Bad Karma." Mike held Justin in a head lock, keeping him and himself back up but caused his fault when Justin freed himself and elbowed Mike right on the head.

  "Justin has Mike now!" Edge shouted as Justin delivered a chop towards Mike's chest then Irish whipped him to the ropes as he then connected a clothesline on the champ. "I'm surprised Justin and Topher didn't beat Sam and Cody, making them go to the semi-finals for the titles. Justin looks like he has this match in his hands." Justin kicked Mike right on his face, grabbed his head in a Camel Clutch and attempt to make the champ tap out. "Looks like Justin going to win tonight folks, if he makes Mike submit, it might make him earn a chance to face Mike for his belt not to mention, earning him his first victory in TDW." Justin tighten his grip on Mike's face, trying to make the champ pass out or tap out.

  "Geez just give up already. Beside why is a lovely lady like Zoey dating some freak like you!?" Mike widen his eyes. "I mean she must be tired of being near a crazy, freakous, looney head like you!" Mike growled like an angry tiger and scream 

  "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mike picked himself up, still having Justin holding his head but Mike ran backward and slammed the model straight at the corner. "Never and I mean never! Say that Zoey should leave me!" Mike punched him right on his face. "Even if she did, I would let her but she doesn't!" Mike jabbed Justin repeatedly and kept shouting "I love and respect Zoey like she is my queen!" Mike pulled him towards him and clotheslined him the mat. "Like she is a goddess...and I would never treat her wrong!" Mike climbed the turnbuckle and stared at the male model with eyes like annoy yet determination "Because she is the reason why I'm here.... she is the main reason why I'm still....IN THIS BLOODY WORLD!" Mike jump from the corner and attacked Justin with a Moonsault Senton bomb, hitting him directly on his chest. "And that is the truth...and real truth!" Mike pulled Justin to the center of the ring and was ready to end it.

  "Mike's going to finish it!" Mike ran to the ropes and connected his finisher 'The Persona Stomp' right on Justin Skull, and hitting him right on the mat. "Mike's going for the win." Mike pinned Justin down

  "1.2.3" The bell ringed as the crowds cheered in joy and excitement. "Here is your winner, The Former MPD Disorder, Mike." The ref raised Mike's arm as he sighed in relief. Mike grabbed his belt and exit out of the ring and back to the locker room. "Whoa that was something right?" Ric said as Gerry continued on

  "Yeah, but up next is Topher's U.S Title Open challenge, who will take his challenge to become United States champion, stay tune..."

_(Locker room) Mike_ was walking towards the Locker room when Zoey came to him and hugged him tightly "Mike! Are you okay?"

  "I'm fine Zoey, just a bit stressed that's all." Mike sat down while Zoey sat next to him

  "Ya know...I heard what you said to Justin...even if I want to leave you. I know you would respect that. But I would never think of leaving you Michael. I-I'm happy I meant you...I love you." Zoey hugged her champion tightly as he just smiles and hug her back. 

  "I love you the most Zoey..." Mike kissed her head while Masters was looking

  "Hmm...many of the competitors trust the ones they care about the most...I wonder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is the winner but showed everyone that he respects and cares fir his beloved Zoey....up next is Topher's United States Open Challenge, which competitor will take his challenge...find out next time!


	55. Topher vs. Max for United States Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mike took the win over Justin after Justin taunted the champ into thinking Zoey should leave him, now it's the U.S champ, Topher time...who will take his challenge and become the new United States champ or lose to the Champ...

(Wild and Young by American Bang played)

  "Welcome back to Total Drama WWE folks, just moments ago we all viewed a quick match between the Eye Candy, Justin and the WWE World champ, Mike where the champ to the advantage and claim the victory over Justin after what the model said about Zoey leaving Mike for someone better. WOO!" Ric said to the viewers as Pete continued 

  "Yeah my friends, that boy became a wrecking machine on Justin, delivering blows to the head, connecting a Senton bomb to him and ending it with his finisher, The Persona Stomp. Hahahaha wow!" Gerry replied to Pete's comment

  "I agree but let's see what Mike has to say about that, Taylor." Scene changes to backstage as Devin Taylor is interviewing Mike about his match.

  "Mike, first of all congrats on winning your match against Justin but may we ask....how come you attack Justin with all your might like you were trying to end him?" Mike sighed a bit and calmly replied to Taylor's question.

  "You see, to me Zoey...is a part of my life. She's helped me throughout our time together during and after Total Drama. I care for her like she was my goddess...and she returns it to me. What Justin said wasn't a lie, I asked Zoey countless time before TDW started to why she would never leave me, and her answer was that she can't bare to live without me....like I can't live without her. She's....my world...plus I'm not going to let what happened tonight happen again. My anger came from Duncan...and at Bad Karma...he'll see how and why I became the WWE World Heavyweight champion."

  "Okay then...thank you for the answer and good luck with your match for Bad Karma." Mike answered 'Thank you very much, have a nice night.' and left back to the locker room as the scene changes back to the ring as the bells ring to single the next match of the night. 

(Everyone Loves me by One Republican played) 

  "Ladies and gentlemen, the united states champion, The Chris Wannabe, Topher!" Matt Striker introduced Topher to the ring as the fans showed a mixture of cheers and boos towards the champ. Topher enters the ring and asked to cut the music, he then talks through a mic. 

  "Hey again, you all know me, your WWE United States champion. The same one that almost had Chris's job until I learned I was tricked!" Topher growled but continued on "But what happened in Total Drama...stays in Total Drama. Now then, is there anyone at all that wants to challenge me for my United States title, come down now! You think you got what it takes to be the new U.S champion!" Topher dropped the microphone along with his title as he waited for a competitor to come down. Soon enough the whole crowd along with Topher heard a loud laughter coming from the idle.

  "What the hell?!" Edge screamed, holding his ear tightly as everyone soon saw you it was....."Really? Him!?" Edge annoying said as everyone saw it was Max, wearing a dark gray wrestling tights and dark purple boots, laughing maniacally while 'Don't mess with me' by Temposhark played.

  "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL TAKE YOUR CHALLENGE AND BECOME THE EVILLEST UNITED STATES CHAMPION EVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max came down the idle while the whole area booed and hissed annoyingly at the short purple haired male. Max snickered and entered the ring, facing Topher in front of him.

  "This is going to be short...very short." Gerry and Pete laughed while Ric joined in on the laughter

  "WOOO! THAT WAS GOOD!" The bell ringed as Max yelled out while charging at Topher

  "TIME TO EVIL!" Topher rolled his eyes and moved out of the way, causing Max to crash towards the corner, making him hit his head on the steel pole. Max groggily moved a bit until Topher ran straight at him and connected 'The Topher Experience' on him. Topher placed a boot on Max's chest as the ref counted '1.2.3'

  The fans cheered a bit while sighed "Your winner and still the United States Champion....The Chris Wannabe, Topher!" The ref raised his arm and handed him the belt until he snatched the mic from Matt's hand and said

  "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I MEAN COME ON, HE WASN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE! LISTEN HERE EVERYONE, I WANT TO FACE ANYONE AT ALL THAT THINK THEY CAN BEAT ME AND TAKE MY UNITED STATES TITLE FROM ME! But all I got was a massive waste of my-" Topher was silenced when the lights were turn off.

  "WHAT THE-WHAT'S GOING ON!" Soon thunder strike on the idle as Gothic heavy metal music played "Oh no! It can't be!" The whole crowd were silenced when Ennui and Crimson slowly walked to the idle. Ennui grabbed a mic from Crimson and spoke with a frightening tone.

  "You want a challenger that is worthy for your belt...." Topher said 'Yes!' "Then...at Bad Karma....you will have your challenger...ME!" Ennui dropped the mic as a blacken fog surrounded the Goths, causing them to disappear from ringside. Everyone, especially Topher was stun with fright and shock.

  "Oh...My...God! Did Ennui demanded a challenge towards the U.S champ..." Edge just nodded to Ric's question.

  "Wow....w-we'll be back with the next match folks..." The scene turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topher is still the champ, but now he's going to have a bit of a problem at Bad Karma...with the newcomer...Ennui
> 
> Nest up is the final Semi-Final match in the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament...who will win and face off against the Party Bros....find out later on


	56. Beardo and B vs. Alejandro and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher easily took down Max but now it looks like the male goth, Ennui is issuing a challenge against Topher at Bad Karma, but now it's the final semi-final match in the Tag Team Tournament...who shall win and face Owen and Geoff at Bad Karma...find out now!

Scene shows the fans cheering on for the next match to start while one fans, a female cheered 'WE LOVE YOU DJ!' while holding a sigh saying 'We Love DJ!'. "Welcome back folks hehehehe just before the break, Topher defeated Max and is still the United States champ...but now he's going to have to deal with the newcomers, The Goths! Gerry, Pete you two were in the race with the Goths...can you tells us a bit about them.

"Nothing much, they just stood there all creepy like...but it's strange they both survived throughout the race...leading them to 7th place." Gerry said to Ric an Edge while Pete said

"Hehehehe, beside I bet Topher going to easily beat that freaky goth, Ennui and stay champ." Pete said with a grin as the bell ringed for the next match

"The following is the Semi-Finals of the WWE Tag Team Championship tournament, the winners will face Geoff and Owen at Bad Karma for the title in the final match of the tournament!" Dwayne said through the mic as a remix of Jimmy Neutron theme played "Introducing first, the team of The Strong Silent Genius, B and The Shy Human Soundboard, Beardo!" The fans cheered as B and Beardo walked down the idle until...

"What the hell!" Scott and Alejandro came out of nowhere and starting attacking the two large them. Scott threw Beardo against the steel steps as Alejandro kept elbowing B on his head. Scott arrived and helped Alejandro weaken B. The two villains threw B against the barricade then they threw him onto the steep step, crashing his back against it. "Oh my god! They're weakening them before the match starts. Scott then grabbed Beardo and threw him over the barricade as he and Alejandro then pushed B into the ring Scott entered while Ale stand next to their corner. The bell ranged to start the match.

"Hehehehe, tough luck Beverly!" Scott taunted B as he kicked him right on his face then held a choke hold on the large male. B struggled to get off of the hold but Scott refused to release him. Scott crawled to Alejandro, tagging him in as Alejandro elbow B right on his chest. "You are nothing but a pathetic _alfeñique_!" Alejandro picked B up and chopped his chest with a chop. Alejandro continued working on B's chest as Beardo soon made it back to ring side, much to Scott's displeasure.

"Look Beardo's back!" Edge reacted to Beardo's return until Scott interrupted it by kneeing Beardo right on his head, icing him out cold. "Never mind..." Alejandro ran to his corner, Scott tagged in as Alejandro clotheslined B right on his chest, causing him to fell to his knees. Scott took the opportunity and connected 'The Exterminator' onto B, knocking him out as Scott pin him down. '1.2.3' The crowd booed and hissed as Dwayne said

"Your winners...Scott and Alejandro..." The ref raised their arms but Scott pushed him away as he and Alejandro gloat on their victory.

"Hehehehehe, now they're done...all that's left..."

"Are those idiots...and then...the gold!" Alejandro and Scott snicker as they exit the area, leaving B and Beardo at ringside. Many refs ran straight towards Beardo and checked if he was alright..."

"Geez...I hope those party guys show them what happens if you play dirty!" Gerry growled a bit while Pete rolled his eyes...

"Well folks it looks like we have our match, Geoff and Owen vs. Alejandro and Scott for those belts. Next up is Izzy vs. a new competitor...who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the Villains, Alejandro and Scott are faces the Party Bros! But up next is Izzy vs, a new competitor....who is this mysterious competitor and will she defeat the psycho hose beast, Izzy!


	57. Izzy vs. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Alejandro won their match thanks to their tricks and are going to face Geoff and Owen at Bad Karma, but right now is Izzy vs. a new competitor...who will it be and can she beat Izzy....find out now!

  Scene shows Devin Taylor, behind the backstage arena of the TDW Arena as she spoke into her mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, my guest for this time, the United States champion, Topher." Topher walks to the screen, holding the U.S title around his shoulder yet looking very disappointed. "Topher, congrats on defending the title against Max earlier-" Topher stopped her there and replied with a very annoyed tone.

  "Congrats?! For what!? What just happened a few moments ago, I wasted my damn time facing someone who wasn't even worthy enough to face me for this belt! That match wasn't even a damn match; it was a complete waste of my own damn time! I opened the U.S championship open challenge to see if anyone can try to beat me for my title and yet I gotten two competitors who are a massive joke to this company...." Ms. Taylor looked very freaked out by Topher's reaction but she calmly replied to him.

  "Okay then...but what's your thoughts about the newcomer, Ennui, who issued you a challenge for your U.S title?" 

  "That creepy goth guy, he's not going to face me, he'll be like everyone else. A weak, pathetic loser that shouldn't even-" Topher was silenced when Masters arrived to the scene. "Master?"

  "Hello there, Topher I saw your match and I thought it was too easy and too quick to be called a match. You said you wanted to a real challenge right?" Topher nodded "Well then, that's where Ennui comes to play. Bad Karma, you will defend your United States title against Ennui. He said to me he's dying for a fight already. So...will you take this challenge?" Master lowered an eyebrow and waited for Topher to answer his question.

  "Ya know what! Fine, I'll face him....but I'll see if he is worthy to even be a challenge." Topher left the scene while Taylor soon asked Jacob a question. 'Master I along with the entire WWE fans worldwide want to know...how come to started the TDW arena?' Masters took a deep breath and answered her question

  "I know this day would come...alright then. The reason why I started the Total Drama WWE Arena is because I want to show how real victory is won! As a child, I loved and watched WWE every single time it appeared. However, the one thing I hated the most is that many competitors lose their chance for victory because of an interference. Plus, many wrestlers who won titles only won them by cheating their way towards it! That's why I started this company, to show that a real true victory is not won by manipulation nor dishonorable methods, but are won with a pure heart and the blood, sweat and tears of a real honorable fight! But also, the reason the contestants of Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race are the competitors for TDW is because I want them to win a victory with true honorable fighting...even though some aren't like that." 

  "I see....well then thank you for answering that. Is there any else you want to say?" Master soon replied

  "Yes...fans...enjoy the next match of TDW!" The screen changes to the ring with the fans cheering on as the bell ringed for the next match. "The following is a Divas match set for one-fall!" Kelly said through her mic as 'Psycho' by Puddle of Mudd played "Introducing first, The Psycho Hose-Beast...Izzy!" Izzy cartwheeled down the idle and into the ring while he fans cheered for her like crazy!

  "WHOA! I haven't seen the crowd this excited since Mike won that title or when the Party Bros won their way to the finale match! Ric said, excited about the fans while Pete said

  "Well this match is a debut for one of the competitors from the Race, heck I don't even know who's it going to be Hahahaha!" Gerry chuckled with Pete until lights were off, making everyone shocked, scared and concerned

  "WHAT THE-Wait a minutes....you mean..." Edge soon realized who was Izzy's opponent, the sounds horrifying sounds, howls, bat screeches, and horrifying screams of pain were heard as they heard a very deep, creepy voice...'People of TDW....We have arrived!" Soon 'Inside the Fire' by Disturbed played while the area remained dark. 

  "A-A-And...i-introducing her o-opponent....from the Goth team of the Ridonculous Race...The Dark Goth Female....Crimson!" Crimson wasn't seen entering the ring until the lights were back, showing her in the ring, wearing a black leopard suit, white knee pads and boots. Izzy looked surprised but excited when she was Crimson. 

  "CRIMSON!? THAT FREAKY GOTH GIRL! She's fighting tonight!?" The entire Commentator table were in disbelief that Crimson is fighting in her first match. Crimson removed her wig, showing her orange hair in pig tails as the bell ringed for the match to officially begin. "Well let's see if she can pull off her first match in TDW." Gerry said as Crimson and Izzy grappled each other, which Izzy won the fight as she delivered blows to the Goth's head, making her move towards the corner. 

  "Have you now!" Izzy started to attacking Crimson faster as she increased her jabs to her head, making her down on the corner. Izzy ran to the opposite side of the corner to deliver a kick, Crimson rapidly dodge it, causing Izzy to damage her own foot. "Oh Izzy was this close on connecting that boot to Crimson." Crimson took the advantage and connected a back stabber to the crazy girl's back. Crimson stood back up and slowly circled her opponent.

  "Do you think you can win?" Izzy threw a punch but Crimson blocked it and countered it with a kick to the gut followed by a clothesline to the head. "No....your mind is a sick one Izzy....you are not well. You are a sociopath that thinks everything is a huge game...but it's not." Crimson picked Izzy up and delivered a suplex to the ring mat, soon connected another one and another one until she ended it with a face buster. 

  "Oh dear lord! Crimson's has Izzy down....what's she doing?" Edge said as Crimson sat on Izzy's back and clamped her hands around Izzy's head, performing a Camel Clutch but to Crimson, she calls it 'Hell Prison hold' Izzy attempted to break free but Crimson's held her head tightly, causing Izzy but to tap out. "She done it!" The bell as the fans only remained silenced 

  "Your winner....The Dark Goth Female...Crimson..." Crimson looked gloomy while the ref raised her arm in victory but Crimson didn't even smile. Crimson kneel down and whisper ton Izzy's ear. 

  "I told you...this is no game Izzy...this is hell..." Crimson raised her left palm up as the arena turned back with flashing lights. Soon the lights returned, showing Crimson has disappeared from the ring.

  "Oh god....that was CRAZY! With a capital C!" Edge screamed n shocked while Ric said

  "Hell yeah...that was some match WHOA!" Soon the screen turn black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimson won her first match at TDW, next is the Main Event, Duncan vs. DJ! Who will win! Find out later on


	58. DJ vs. Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson won her first match against Izzy, tonight's TDW episode were loaded with surprises as we end it with tonight's Main Event....Duncan vs. DJ...who will win!? Find out now!

** Last time, Izzy faced off against the Female Goth, Crimson in which the Goth took her very first victory on her first match ever in TDW. But now it's time for the Main event...The Delinquent, Duncan vs. The Brickhouse with Heart, DJ but there's a twist...if Mike even interferes in the match...he shall be strip off of the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt. Can Mike keep his promise and who shall win tonight's Main Event....find out now! **

 "Hello there everyone, welcome back to TDW! Tonight episode was filed with surprises, Zoey lost her first match thanks to Jo, Mike unleashed the beast Justin, Alejandro and Scott took the victory over B and Beardo and will face the Party Bros for the Tag Team titles. Not to mention, Crimson competed in her first match and won against Izzy and also Topher will now face Ennui for the United States title at Bad Karma...and tonight we will end tonight with this exciting Main Event...Duncan vs. DJ...who is win...let's find out! WHOA!!!!" Ric chanted with excitement as the bell ranged to single tonight's Main Event. 

  "Tonight's Main Event is set for One-Fall!" Matt Striker said through his microphone to the fans in the arena as Rocking Punk Music Played. "Introducing first, he is the winner of Total Drama Action, The Punk Rock Delinquent, DUNCAN!" Duncan walked towards the ring, hearing the fans booing at him while some still cheered for him. Duncan snared in annoyance as he enters the ring and raised a fist to the air. "Hehehehehe, he's going to have his works cut out when his opponent comes out." Gerry said as 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz played "And introducing his opponent, The Brickhouse with a Heart, Devon 'DJ' Joseph!" DJ walked down the idle while the entire crowd cheered out loud for DJ, even one female fan screamed "WE BELIEVE IN YOU DJ! WE LOVE YOU!" DJ thanked the female as he entered the ring and faced Duncan.

  Backstage, Mike watched the match in one of the screen, leaning what he will face at Bad Karma, even though he fought Duncan once...he needs to know what's to come in their match. The bell ringed as the match began. DJ had the advantage as he grappled Duncan and lifted him up, delivering a Gorilla Press towards the delinquent. "See, told ya DJ has the upper hands on him!" Pete gloated towards his fellow commentator members as DJ stomped on Duncan and went for the early win. '1-' Duncan kicked out, DJ attempted to connect a body slam towards the delinquent, but Duncan countered it and connected a DDT to the head.

  "DJ now the one on the ground! WHOA!" Ric chanted as Duncan attacked DJ with a barrage of kicks to the chest. Soon Duncan ran to the ropes and performed a Leg Drop, hitting DJ right on his neck and chest, Duncan soon stood DJ back on his feet and attempted to Irish Whip him to the ropes, but with DJ strength, Duncan was thrown to the turnbuckles. DJ quickly ran onto Duncan's chest and assaulted his head with a barrage of jabs, one getting harder by the minute. "Duncan looks like he's done here..." Duncan fell to his knees as DJ ran to the other turnbuckle and connected a big boot to Duncan's skull as DJ tried to win the match.

  "1.2-" Duncan once again kicked out, DJ knew Duncan was one of his pals and a strong guy but he didn't want to lose tonight. DJ Grabbed Duncan by the head and slammed him straight on his skull with his large hands. Duncan looked like he was about to lose the match. "DJ might win this!" DJ soon grabbed Duncan by his neck with both of his hands and was setting up to finish it with a Two Hand Choke slam. Duncan was lifted to the air but then...Duncan started to attack DJ with massive blows to his head. DJ tried to slam him but because of many blows to the head, DJ released Duncan from his hold. Duncan had the chance! Duncan quickly kicked DJ right on his gut and continue his assault by jabbing the large's man head very fast. Duncan then ran to the ropes and connected a Clothesline from Hell to DJ's head.

  "Duncan looking angry now!" Mike looked closer as Duncan settled up for his finisher 'The Punk Bomb' Duncan grabbed DJ, and to the whole arenas' shock, Duncan lifted DJ up on his shoulders and slammed him down on the mat hard. "Oh my god...." Mike was stunned as Duncan went for the win.

  "NO!" One of the fans screamed as the ref started the count. '1.2.3!" The bell ringed as the crowd booed and hissed but a few cheered a bit. "Your winner, The Delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan's arm was raised as he grinned in victory. Soon he exited the ring, leaving DJ there. DJ soon sat up but looked very disappointed about his lost. "Poor kid...wait what the-" Gerry, Pete, Ric and Edge looked on as a female fan jumped over the barricade and entered the ring. "What's she doing!?" Soon the female hugged DJ tightly while she said "Don't feel bad about this DJ. Even though you lost, you're still a great competitor....and we all love you for that." DJ was touched by the fan's words as he returned the hug, making the fans 'Awe' from this moment. 

  "Well isn't that sweet.... that concludes tonight's episode, stay tune as TDW heads to its next PPV event, Bad Karma. Who will win their matches? Can Mike and Zoey remain the WWE World Heavyweight and Divas champion? And who will become the new WWE Tag Team champions.... find out on TOTAL....DRAMA...WWE!" Edge said as the screen went black.

** Done! There you have it folks! Oh and by the way, that moment where a fan went to the ring and hugged DJ...that was for a viewer in DeviantArt...but it's a one-time thing. Anyway, stay tune for the Match Line up of Bad Karma...who will win their matches....find out next time :D **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan claim victory over DJ, however even though he lost...DJ still has the love of his fellow fans....next time will be TDW next PPV event....Bad Karma. What will happened during Bad Karma...found out later on....


	59. Bad Karma matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is Bad Karma....who will win their matches and deemed their karma against their opponents...find out now

**Ladies....and gentlemen.... fellow readers of my TDW fic.... today is the day.... TONIGHT IS TDW PAY PER VIEW EVENT....BAD KARMA!!!! Let's see you will be victorious and redeemed from karma between their opponents TONIGHT!!!!!! LET'S GO!**

(Bad Karma by Ida Maria played) 

_And now.... Total Drama WWE proudly presents.... BAD KARMA!!!!_

The Arena is filled with over 10,000 fans tonight, the idle is painted black with the ropes having dark blue on the top and bottom ropes while the middle rope was white as Lilian Garcia announced to the fans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to BAD KARMA!" The fans cheered on like wild excited animals. Soon Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven played "Ladies and Gentlemen, the commissioner of TDW, Jacob Masters!" Masters walked down the idle while he high fived the fans and enters the ring. Masters hugged Lilian as he shouted through his mic. "HELLO BRAZIL!!!" The whole arena cheered as Bad Karma was hosted in Sao Paulo, Brazil. "Hahahahaha, it's been crazy over the last four weeks. Drama spread through the competitors and new ones will soon arrive to TDW! But...that is soon.... this is now!" Jacob rose the mic up and let the whole crowd scream in excitement for the viewers watching tonight's event on T.V. "Now then...it's time to announce tonight's matches!!!" The fans cheered once more until Master silenced them

  "Okay then...to kick off tonight's event will be the Divas Championship match, Zoey vs. Jo in an I Quit match for the title!" The fans reacted in an excited tone "Following that will be Topher vs. the new comer, from the Goths team in the Ridonculous Race, The brutal and dark Goth male...Ennui!" The crowd gasped in shocked after what Masters said "I know, I know...after seeing Crimson fight, you're all frighten of them.... don’t worry they mean no harm...I think. Anyway after that will be Heather vs. Bridgette in a Submission Match!" The fans cheered for that match

  "Then it'll be Amy vs. her Twin sister Sammy/Samey in a one on one match, the loser of that match will be the winner's servant until the next Pay Per View event..." The crowd "Oooo!" after hearing that match. "Then it's the final match in the WWE Tag Team championship tournament, The Party Bros, Geoff and Owen against Scott and Alejandro." The fan once more cheered for that match. "And finally.... the Main event.... Your WWE World Heavyweight champion, Mike will take on The Delinquent, Duncan in a one on one match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship!!!!" The fans cheered and screamed in absolute excitement until...

(Metallic Music played) "Uh oh, here comes trouble...." Gerry said as Jo, wearing a dark grey one-piece leopard, black boots and knee pads, walked down the idle, hearing the crowd booed and hissed at her. She growled in rage as she enters the ring and takes the mic from Masters. "ZOEY! LISTEN HERE....I'm not waiting anymore! Come out here and fight me like a beast you think you are.... or else!" Backstage, Zoey threw jabs in the air until she saw the screen, seeing Jo demanding her to come to the ring now.

  "Fine...if that blonde tomboy wants to fight now." Zoey tied her pig tails, grabbed her title and cracked her neck. "Then it's a fight she's going to damn get! WATCH OUT JO....BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU, BITCH!" Zoey started to head to the ring, showing a face of rage and determination. "It's Zoey vs. Jo in an I Quit match for the WWE Divas title and it's next." Edge said as the screen went black

**There you have it guys, the matches for Bad Karma....place your votes on who will win....and stay tune to see if Zoey can stay Divas champ or shall lose her title to the Jock-ette, Jo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Zoey vs. Jo for the title in an I Quit match...who will win and become Divas champ....find out later on


	60. Zoey vs. Jo in an I Quit Match for Divas Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first match of Bad Karma....Jo vs Zoey in an I Quit Match for the WWE Divas championship...who will win...find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...before reading...would you please just comment on this please...I would really appreciate it....thank you

 The crowd cheered in excitement as begin Bad Karma with the first match of the night! The bell rings to signal the first match. "The following Divas match is an I Quit match and it is for the WWE Divas Championship!" Keely announced through her mic as 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson played. Zoey came down the idle, wearing a red one piece leopard suit, dark red boots and knee pads while holding her Divas title around her shoulders. Zoey had a look of an enrage beast as she glared at Jo from outside the ring. Zoey walked up the steel steps, slowly entering the ring as she and Jo stood by their corners. 'It's going to be a short match! ‘Gerry said while Edge replied back

  "Oh zip it! Let's see if she can stay champ or not." Ric along with Jacob Masters nodded with Edge as Kelly announce the two divas. 'Introducing first the challenge, she is the Take-No-Prisoner Behind Jock-ette...JO!" Jo raised an arm up only to be booed and hissed by the crowd, making her growl in rage. 'And introducing the champion, she is the runner up of Total Drama All-Stars, your WWE Divas champion, the Indie Chick...ZOEY!' Zoey raised her bet up high as the fans cheered for Zoey to win. Zoey handed the ref her title, the ref held it up high as he gave it to Masters to hold. 'Ladies, this is an I Quit match, the only way to win is by making your opponent say, 'I QUIT!' whoever makes their opponent say I quit...will be the new WWE Divas champion!' The crowd cheered on for Zoey along some cheered for Jo, making the Jock-ette grin.

  "Looks like there are some people who like the bad guys huh Red?' Jo gloated at Zoey only to make the red-haired female walk up to her and angrily spit on her face. 'Don't get your hopes up...because right now...I'm releasing the beast...on you...TOMBOY!' Jo and Zoey glowed at each other but the ref break them off. He told the two to go to their corners, but Jo refused as she started attacking Zoey from behind, starting the match. 'HERE WE GO! Looks like Jo has the advantage in the start of the match!' Pete shouted as Jo delivered blows to Zoey's head, quickly grabbing her head and slamming her down on the mat. 'Jo's one tough cat!'

  "You mean one angry beast! Jo is one of the toughest yet ruthless competitors in Total Drama!" Jo had the choke hold on Zoey as the ref ask Zoey if she would quit, but Zoey didn't reply, she only break the hold and delivered a stunner to the Jock-ette. "But Zoey, she's one of the most determined competitors as well. She won't stop until her final breath is gone." Master commented on both of the divas as Zoey stomped on Jo's chest, running to the ropes and hitting Jo with a leg drop. Zoey soon pick Jo back onto her feet, which only caused trouble as Jo grabbed Zoey and threw her off the ring, next to the commentator table as Jo exit the ring. 'Hehehehe, I have you now RED!' Jo ran straight to Zoey, hitting a hard clothesline to the champ. 'That's going to hurt for a few days." Ric said as Jo grabbed Zoey's head and slammed her skull straight into the steel pole. 

  "Zoey's not looking too good!" Zoey slowly got back up, only for Jo to grab her by the head and perform a headlock to the champ. But Zoey elbowed Jo right on her stomach as Zoey grabbed her head and connected it to the steel steps. 'Ahhh! That was for Sky!" Zoey then delivered a super kick to the tomboy's skull, then she did the Camel clutch as the ref ask Jo 'Do you want to quit?' Jo didn't answer but only got herself up and Zoey's back against the barricade! 'Ahhhh!' Zoey screamed in pain as Jo went under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick. "What's she doing with that stick!?" Edge looked worried as Jo waited for Zoey to get back on her feet. As Zoey was back on her feet, Jo quickly struck her right on her back then slammed the stick onto her back once more.

  "Aww what's wrong? CAN'T HANDLE THE PAIN BITCH!" Jo struck Zoey again with the stick and again until Zoey's back was covered with small cuts. Jo soon used the stick and choked Zoey, trying to make her say I Quit. The referee quickly asks Zoey. 'Do you want to quit?' Zoey only replied with a 'NO!' Jo kept going with the choking but Zoey, using some of her strength, held Jo up, and slammed her onto the outside mat. 'Oh that's really going to hurt!" Gerry said as Jo and Zoey struggled to get back up. Jo was the first to get up while Zoey crawled back into the ring. 'Looks like we might have a new champion after all.' Jo entered the ring but Zoey ran up to her and connected a DDT to the head. Zoey then held Jo in a headlock and started to brutally jab Jo's head nonstop, causing Jo's head to be busted open. 'THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TREATING US LIKE WE WERE YOUR MINIONS!' Zoey kept going with the jabs but Jo jabbed her thumb onto Zoey's right eye, making her release the hold as she held her eye in pain.

  "That was a cheap move!" Ric said and continue "Impressive, WOO!" Masters rolled his eyes as Jo grabbed Zoey from behind and performed a German Suplux on the ring mat, and did another one and another one! 'SUPLEX CITY BITCH!' Jo slammed one more, making Zoey down on the mat as Jo told the Ref to ask her. 'Do you want to quit?' Zoey screamed into the mic 'NEVER!' Jo growled as she grabbed Zoey again and threw her over the ropes, then kicking with a big boot. The commentator team looked at a hurt Zoey as Jo exit the ring and grabbed a crutch from a fan. Jo then connected the crutch onto Zoey's head, making her head bleed a bit but Jo didn't stop there. Jo dropped the crutch and assaulted Zoey with a barrage of blows to the head, opening her head even more. 'DEAR GOD! SHE'S KILLING HER!' Masters and Edge looked worried as heck. Jo threw Zoey against the ring side and connected a lariat from behind. Zoey soon fell to the knees as Jo used the crutch and choked Zoey by the throat. The ref quickly asked but Zoey screamed

  "I SAID NO! MIKE DIDN'T QUIT AND NEITHER AM I! I WILL NOT QUIT!" Jo added more force to the hold, Zoey was close to pass out, but she wouldn't let it happen. 'JUST FUCKING GIVE UP ALREADY!' Jo shouted at Zoey but the red-haired competitor only growled as she howled "NEVER! I WILL NEVER SAY!" Zoey stood back up and elbowed Jo countless time, making her release her hold as Zoey speared her against the commentator table. Zoey and Jo kept delivering blow to heads, blow after blows. They wouldn't stop at all, but Zoey kept going and going until she won the brawl and kept jabbing Jo's head until she grabbed her head and connected a DDT to the outside floor. 

  "They're not stopping at all!" The entire commentator team and Masters were stunned as Zoey got back up while Jo did the same. Zoey tighten her palm into a fist as she ran straight at Jo, spearing her through the barricade! The two were now to the point of their limit, Jo crawled out of the crowd as she quickly went under the ring and pulled out.... a sledge hammer! 'IS SHE INSANE!?' The whole table was in absolute shock. 

  "I'm becoming champion....NO MATTER WHAT!" Jo waited for Zoey get back to the ring side, but Zoey got back up and was breathing in and out. Jo waited for the right moment, as Zoey walked back to the ring side, Jo screamed "IT'S OVER BITCH!" Jo came straight at Zoey but Zoey dodge the sledge hammer and counter it with an invert DDT to the female. "Zoey dodge it and... she doesn't look happy..." the whole arena looked on as Zoey crack her neck, removed her pigtails as she howled out to the world. 'IT'S INDIE BREAKER TIME BITCH!' Zoey held Jo back up, grabbed her by her arms from behind and lifted the Jock-ette up. 

  "YOU HAD THIS COMING JO....THIS FOR MAKING MY TEAM LOSE ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Zoey performed her finisher onto the Commentator table, destroying it. Zoey then grabbed the Kendo stick and struck Jo's back countless time, making her scream in pain. Soon enough Zoey held Jo by the head with a Sleeper hold, but tighten her grip on Jo's head.

  "Do you want to quit?" The ref asked Jo as she couldn't break hold of the Sleeper hold so she had no other choice....'ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I QUIT! I FUCKING QUIT! I FUCKING QUIT!' The bell ring but Zoey didn't let go of her hold, the ref had to force her off her Jo as she was breathing in and out badly. 'Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas champion! The Indie Chick, Zoey!' The referee handed Zoey her title and raised her arm up. Zoey made a small smile as she was relief she survived the match.

  "I cannot believe it.... she did it! She won!" Gerry was in shock. Zoey was in tears as she hugged some of the fans and walked back to the locker room, however Jo wasn't moving at all. Referees quickly came to check on her. 

  "Wow...I'm surprise, Zoey was...wow she didn't gave up, nor did Jo..." Pete and Gerry were still shocked while Masters looked impressed a bit. 'She said she would stay champ...she did." The screen went black as it went to commercials.

_Locker room extra_

 Zoey was walking through the locker room when Mike came running to her. "Zoey!" Mike stopped and checked her head. "My god! Jo really did a number on your head..."

  "No kidding...but...at least...I'm still champ..." Zoey almost fainted but Mike held her 'Listen you need to go to the Medical room come on.' Mike took Zoey to the Medical Room but from behind, two figures looked at the champs. 

  "Watch out...because when we arrive...the gold shall be ours!" The two figures shined an evil grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is still your WWE Divas champion....but it seems there are two people that have their eyes on Mike and Zoey's titles....who would they be and who will win the next match...it's Topher vs. Ennui for the U.S title...who will win...find out next time :D


	61. Topher vs. Ennui or the United States championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the Indie Chick, Zoey, released the beast against the Take No Prisoners Behind Jockette, Jo, in their I Quit match, in which Zoey claim Victory and remains the Divas champion...now can Topher defend his title against the New comer...The Male Goth, Ennui...find out now!

Scene shows Devin Taylor, standing behind backstage of TDW Pay Per View arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time...you're current WWE Divas champion, the Indie Chick, Zoey." Zoey walks up, holding the title around her shoulder but has a bandage wrapped around her head. "Zoey, first of all, congrats on successfully defending your title against Jo." Zoey thanked Taylor with a small smile but soon changed to a concern look

"Thank you, Ms. Taylor, but to be honest...I did it not just to stay champ... but this was for Sky. Who lost her chances thanks to Heather, Amy and Jo! I showed Jo the beast inside of me...and it helped me won that match." Zoey soon held her head in pain

"Yes...but we all saw how you two were at it during your match...the two of you nearly destroyed each other...and busted your heads open." Zoey only nodded in Taylor reply. "But may I ask this question...are you worried about Mike's match tonight against Duncan?" Zoey sighed a bit and replied to her

"Yes...I'm very concern for Mike...and Duncan, he's a good guy... he just doesn't see it yet. But whatever he has with my Mike...he needs to know that Mal no longer here...Mike is who Mike is." Zoey soon walks away while scene changed back to ring side as the bell ranged for the next match.

"The following one on one match is set for one fall, and it's for the WWE United States championship!" Dwayne Senior announced to the hundreds of fans in the arena as 'Everyone Loves me' by One Republic played "Introducing first, he is the current WWE United States champion, the Chris Wannabe, Topher!" Topher walked down the idle, wearing the U.S title around his waist while the crowd showed a mix reaction to him but the female crowd scream in affection for him. Topher enters the rings, and grabs a mic from one of the refs.

"Cut the music please..." His intro music stopped playing "Thank you...now listen up everyone! You all know that I'm facing a new competitor...the Male Goth from the Race, Ennui. Well listen...that pasty freak isn't winning tonight! This will be his first match and his very first lost...because this!" Topher showed the fans the United States title. "This...is why he can't win...I've won this title in a battle royal many weeks ago, and I've beaten everyone in my damn path! His little freak of a girlfriend may have won in her first match...but he's not going to even lay a finger on-" Soon the lights were off, causing everyone to gasped and remain silent.

"Oh geese... I know what happens next." The two Commentator team were silenced but Master, who was still sitting with the four men.

"Alright then...let's see if he has the determination of a champion." Soon the sounds of bats screeching, howling screams of pain and agony and horrifying sounds of hell was heard all around ring side. _'People of TDW...We have arrived...'_ Soon the whole scene changed to a dark blood red lighten as 'Animal I have Become' by Three Day Grace played. 'And introducing the challenger, representing the Goth team of the Ridonculous Race, The Brooding Dark Male Goth... Ennui!' Ennui was seen slowly walking to the ring, the crowd remained silenced…not knowing if to cheer or boo, Ennui soon enter the ring as the lighten returned to normal. Ennui was seen wearing a dark red wrestling shorts with black skulls on his side, black knee pads and boots as he removed his wig, showing his short brown hair.

"Gentlemen...who do you think will win tonight's match?" Master said the Tennis Rivals, Edge and Ric who they believe will be victorious in tonight's U.S title match while the ref raised the title up to the crowd, handed it to Masters and single the bell to ring. _DING-DING!_ 'We just need to find out right now! WOO!' Ric said as Ennui and Topher circled around the ring, waiting for one of them to attack. In which, Topher got the first hit, Topher ad Ennui grappled each other as Topher kneed Ennui right on his gut as he connected a DDT to the ring mat. "Looks like Topher has first hit in the match." Edge said as Topher started stomping on Ennui's chest while screaming.

"I! Won't! Let! You! Win!" Topher ran to the ropes and attempted a leg drop but Ennui rolled to the side, making Topher miss and hurt his leg. "Ennui rolled out of that one!" Pete said to the four as Ennui connected a big boot to the Wannabe's head. 'Crimson...showed that insane woman that this is no fun and games...' Ennui picked Topher and chop his hard and continued with the chops, the painful sound of Ennui's chop could be heard over the crowd side as he had Topher on the corner. Ennui Irish Whipped Topher to the opposite side of the corner and attempt to connect a clothesline to the champ. But Topher quickly moved out of the way and caused Ennui to damage his own arm.

"Smart move by the U.S champ, if I had to pick...Topher is my choice to win this match." Edge said, thinking Topher has a chance on defeating Ennui, however Gerry argued with his claim. 'Whoa now, if you're not forgetting, Izzy lost against Crimson last week...I believe Ennui might have the same strength that Crimson showed during her match.' While they were discussing, Topher grappled Ennui and slammed a suplex to the Goth's back, then lifted him up high, to connect Gorilla press to the Goth. 'HA! Like I said...you're not winning this match!' Topher was now ready to finish off this match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...WHAT TIME IS IT?" The whole crowd shouted out along with Edge and Ric 'IT'S TIME FOR THE TOPHER EXPERIENCE!' Topher wooed and setted up for the Topher Experience. Ennui slowly got himself up, making Topher run to the ropes and connect his finisher to the Goth's head.

"There it is! The Topher Experience...and it looks like he's ending this match." Topher pinned Ennui as the ref started to count. '1.2-' Ennui shockingly kicked out, causing everyone, especially Topher, to look in shock "What the-"

"It seems that this goth is not done yet..." Jacob was amazed as Topher looked enrage and setted up another clothesline from hell... but to his shock. Ennui rose like a vampire and stared at him with a dreadful look in his dark yellow eyes. Topher was in fear but when to finish the job. Topher run to the ropes and connect his finish but Ennui counter it with big boot to the head. 'Like we said... this is no laughing matter...it's not all fun and games, boy!' Ennui grabbed Topher from behind and connected a backward choke slam, Ennui soon gave Topher a Throat-Cutting sigh...meaning he was done with this match. As Topher got back up, Ennui grabbed him and setted up for an old move everyone knows.

"Is he... it's Undertaker's Finisher...Tombstone Pile driver!" Ric, Edge, the Tennis Rivals and Master watch as Ennui piled drives Topher down to hell. Ennui drops down and ends it with the Phenom's finisher. "That's it! He's going for it!" Ennui pinned Topher by crossing both his arms around his chest as the ref counts. '1.2.3!' The bell rings as everyone is in shock

"Here is your winner...and the new WWE United States champion... the Brooding Male Goth...Ennui!" Ennui is handed the U.S title as he looks at it and slowly rise it up while the light dimmer to a dark red lighting. Masters soon rises and clapped for the new U.S champ. 'Looks like Masters was impressed by the Goth's victory.' Pete said as Ennui exit the ring and walk, holding the title around his shoulders.

"Well that was something...well up next is Heather vs. Bridgette in a Submission match... which Divas will tap out? Find out later tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...WWE, BAD KARMA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a total shock, Ennui is now the new United States champion...up next is Bridgette vs. Heather in Submission match...which Divas will the other one tap out..find out later on


	62. Heather vs. Bridgette in a Submission Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we witness a shocking turn of event...Newcomer, Ennui defeated Topher and is now the new WWE United States champion...now it's the Queen Bee, Heather facing off against the Surfer Gal, Bridgette in a submission match. Which Divas will make the other tap out...read to find out now!

 

(Bad Karma by Ida Maria played)

  "Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you back to Bad Karma! Just moment ago, witness a title defensive between the Chris Wannabe, Topher and newcomer, The Brooding Male Goth, Ennui, for the United States championship! And in a shocking turn of events....Ennui was crown the new United States champ and boy was Topher enrage about that, hahahaha." Gerry laughed as the screen showed Topher looking very annoyed about losing the WWE United States title, Topher was stomping back and forth while others witness his rage. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THAT UNEMOTIONAL BASTER! AHHH!' Topher flipped a table and continued his rage fest.

  "Come to show that you should never let your guard down at all...no matter how small or big your opponent is." Edge said while Master nodded with him. 'Yup, you must have a smart strategy. However, Topher does get a rematch for the United States title at TDW very soon. But right now, we have another Divas match off.' Master said with a grin as the bell rang for the next match.

  "The following divas matchup is a Submission match! There will be no pinfall, the only way to win is making your opponent tap out." Matt Striker announced as 'One Girl Revolution' by SuperChick played "Introducing first, she is one of the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath Show, The Surfer Gal...Bridgette!" Bridgette, wearing a baby blue one piece leopard, blue boots and knee pads, walked down the idle while the fan cheered and chanted her girl. Bridgette enter the ring and raised a peace sigh to the fans.  'Master in your opinion, who are hoping will win?' Ric Flair asked Masters while 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' by Tata Young played as Heather enter the idle. 

  "Well in my opinion...I'm hoping Bridgette wins this match since Heather might pull a trick on her during the match." Master replied to Ric question while Heather walks down the idle, hearing the boos and hiss towards her from the fans. Heather rolled her eyes as she enters the ring, she and Bridgette glare at one another as the ref ask them to head to their corners. However, Heather, out of nowhere, attacked Bridgette from behind as the match began. 'Looks like Heather has the upper hands on Bridgette as the match begins.' Pete said as Heather assault the Surfer Gal with blows towards her head as she pulled her up by the hair and connected a body slam onto the ring mat. 'Ohhh that's going to hurt." Heather ran to the ropes and attempt to connect a leg drop, but Bridgette stood back up and counter it with a scoop powerslam. "Bridgette just counter the Queen Bee with a scoop powerslam!" 

  Bridgette sighed a bit and held Heather with a headlock and kept a tight grip on it. Heather withstand the hold, release herself from it and delivered a stunner to the Surfer. "Hehehe...poor poor Bridgette.  
 Heather stomped on Bridgette chest and again on her stomach. "Just give up already!" Heather lifted Bridgette back up and connected a cross DDT to the head. 'Looks like she is showing off to the crowd.' Gerry said as Heather shouted at the crowd that she was going to win this match. However, Bridgette got herself back up and clotheslined her and Heather to the outside ring. "The Surfer just wiped the Queen out of the ring! WOOOO!" Ric shouted towards the commentators while Bridgette and Heather attacked each other with blows and jabs to the head as the referee started the count to ten. '1...2...3..' Heather kneed Bridgette and slammed her against the steel steps, making her scream in pain. '4...5' Heather grabbed Bridgette and threw her back into the ring. As Heather was about to enter the ring, Bridgette jump right back up and grabbed Heather by the head as she connected a suplex, slamming Heather back into the ring.

  Bridgette quickly grabbed Heather by the head and held her in a camel clutch. "There she goes, she might win it!" Bridgette held Heather's head tightly, choking the Queen Bee, attempting to make her tap out. However, without the ref seeing, Heather jabbed her right thumb into Bridgette's eye and poked her badly. Bridgette released the hold and held her eye out. "Hey that's a cheap move!" Masters was shocked as Heather grabbed Bridgette and connected her finisher, The Queen's Sting. Heather successfully connected her finisher and held Bridgette in a Cobra Clutch...pulling Bridgette from the ropes. The referee checked on Bridgette as Bridgette was almost ready to pass out. "Come on! Show me the determination that made you fight Zoey for her title....SHOW ME BRIDGETTE!" Jacob Masters clapped his hands, cheering for Bridgette as Heather tighten her grip. Bridgette was almost done...until she noticed that her leg was near the ropes.

  The Surfer gal lifted her leg up and slammed it onto the ropes. The ref noticed it and told Heather to release Bridgette from the hold, but she refused to. The referee started to count down. '1.2.3.4-" Heather released her hold, making Bridgette couch a bit while the ref checked her. Heather looked at Masters and scream

  "Looks like karma isn't going to get me...Flabster!” Masters glared at the Queen Bee as she grabbed Bridgette's hair, only to feel her head grabbed as Bridgette counter with her finisher, 'Surf's Up' Bridgette soon enough used her legs and grabbed Heather in a Headlock. Bridgette lifted her legs up, tightening her grip as Heather was shaking her arms, trying to free herself. 'TAP THE FUCK OUT, HEATHER!" Bridgette tighten her leg grip as Heather soon limped. "The referee checked Heather...she was out, the referee single to ring the bell as the crowd cheered.

  "Here's your winner, The Surfer Gal, Bridgette!" Bridgette released her hold on Heather while the referee raised her arm in victory. Masters clapped in Bridgette's victory. Bridgette sighed and exit the ring towards the Locker room. 'Looks like Heather got what she deserves...hehehehe' Gerry and Pete laughed a bit while Masters smiled

  "Congrats to Bridgette but next up is another Divas match....it's the twin facing each other in a one on one match....who will win and be the Master over the sibling...found out...later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Surfer Gal wiped out the Queen Bee....next up is another sibling rivalry between Amy and Sammy/Samey in a Divas match....winner will control the loser for an entire month
> 
> Who will be the Master over their sister....found out later on


	63. Amy vs. Sammy and A Shocking Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time, It was the Surfer Gal, Bridgette against the Queen Bee, Heather, in which Bridgette made the Queen Bee tap out, winning the match. Now it's another sibling rivalry, Amy vs. Sammy/Samey in a One on One match, in which the winner would boss the loser until the next Pay Per View...who will be victorious and be the high sister!
> 
> Find out now!!!

The screen showed the commendatory table as Flair said "Welcome back, folks. Before the break, we witness one hell of a cat fight, WOO!" Ric cheered as Jacob Masters continued

"Yes, indeed we did, Bridgette and Heather fought like wild animals but in the end, it was the surfer gal, who wiped out the Queen Bee of Total Drama tapped out, winning the match!" Master grinned, proud of Bridgette on her victory over Heather as the bell ringed for the next match of the night.

"The following Divas match is set for one-fall." Kelly spoke through the mic as 'Mirror' by Barlow played "Introducing first, the Good Twin Sister, Sammy!" Sammy came down the idle, hearing the crowd cheered and praise her, hopping that she will be victorious over her older twin sister until... Amy came down the idle, attacked her sister from behind and continued her assault of Sammy.

"What the hell!? Amy attacking her sister before the match even started!" Amy then pick Sammy up on her feet and Irish whipped her onto the steel steps, damaging the good twin even more. "COME ON! Don't let this happen, Sammy!" Master shouted out loud towards the Good Twin as while Amy grabbed her sister by the head and threw her into the ring as she enters the ring as well. The bell son ranged as the match officially began. Amy had the advantage in the start of the match as she started to stomp on Sammy's chest and didn't stop at all. The referee literally pulled Amy from her sister as the ref checked her, she was alright but Amy wasn't done.

"Move!" Amy grabbed Sammy and threw her into the corner as she clothesline her hard. "You think you're going to boss me around!" Amy slapped Sammy's face "I'm the older sibling, I'm the stronger, smarter, prettier one...YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MY DAMN SHADOW, SPARMEY!" Amy pulled Sammy up but Sammy quickly grabbed her by the head and DDT her hard.

'Oh! Sammy DDT Amy hard and... she’s not happy now!" The Tennis Rival said as Sammy jabbed Amy head over and over and over until the ref had to stop her. Amy's lip was busted a bit but was still good enough to continue the match. Sammy soon speared Amy as the two began to assault each other with jabs against the head. 'It's another cat fight, woo woo!' Ric chanted his chant while Master looked worried

"Come on... show me your determination, Sammy. Show Amy...what you're made of." Amy won the brawl over the jabs but Sammy blocked one of her jabs and headbutted her older twin hard. Sammy soon grabbed Amy again and connected a suplex to the ring mat and quickly climbed up the turnbuckle. 'I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK, AMY!' Sammy dived down and connected a leg drop, hitting Amy on the head. Sammy wasn't done as she grabbed Amy, Irish whipped her to the ropes and hit her with a drop kick to the head. "Sammy showing her determination!" Master and Edge screamed as Sammy stomped on her sister but harder that the ref made her stop. Amy was feeling woozy as Sammy knew what to do next.

"Time to end this!" Sammy had a look that meant she was going to finish this off. Sammy grabbed Amy from behind and attempt to connect her finish 'Sorrow Twin Cutter' (Lifting Rolling Cutter) 'Sammy has Amy now!' Edge said as the whole announce table and the crowds were on their feet as Sammy lifted Amy up and connected her finisher straight down the mat. 

"SHE DID IT, SHE'S GOING FOR THE WIN!" Sammy pinned her sister as the ref started the count. '1.2-' In a shock, Amy kicked down, making Sammy look shocked 'That's impossible!' Sammy soon enough decided to perform her finisher again until....

"Wait it's Jo, what's she doing here!?" Jo ran down the idle and started to distract the referee, Sammy grabbed Amy but Amy reversed it and did a belly to belly suplex on her sister. 'Wait what is she-?!' Master looked on as Amy pulled out brass knuckles from her tights. 

"Get out of here now!" The ref shouted at Jo to leave at once not knowing that Amy had brass knuckles and quickly sucker punched Sammy out as she threw the brass and pinned her sister! 'No!' Master screamed as the ref started the count 

"1.2.3! Ring the bell!" The bell ring but before Kelly could announce the winner, Master howled out 

"NO! NO! NO! Not so damn fast Amy! You think you're slick...show the replay now!" The front stage showed an instant replay showing Amy welding the knuckles and punched Sammy out. The referee viewed this and changed his decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by disqualification, the good twin, Sammy!" The crowd cheered on however, Amy glared and soon started to attack her sister badly. 'Hey stop that!' Master shouted out loud as referees pulled Amy from Sammy until.... Olympic music played. 'Huh?'

"No way...is that-" The whole crowd gasped as standing on the idle.... was the Female athlete, Sky! "She's back, Sky is back!" Sky ran into the ring and speared Amy down to the mat. Sky looked enraged but soon helped Sammy up and helped her back to the locker room. 

"Thank you, Sky." Master said to himself as he took his seat back and said "That was crazy, but it looks like Sky is back, anyway up next is the final match in the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament....who will win.... found out later on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is victorious by disqualification and it looks like Sky has return, up next is the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament final match....Geoff and Owen vs. Scott and Alejandro for the title....who will be crown the new WWE Tag Team Champions....find out later, on Total....Drama...WWE! BAD KARMA!


	64. The Party Bros vs. The Villains for the WWE Tag Team Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we witness Amy and Sammy battled it out in a singles match in which the winner will be the loser's master for a month, Amy thought she claim victory but Masters showed the ref a clip of Amy using brass knuckles on Sammy, making Sammy the winner by disqualification. But also, the Female Athlete, Sky has return and is ready for a fight.
> 
> Now it's the final match in the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament, The Party Bros; Geoff and Owen, vs. The Villains; Alejandro and Scott for the Tag Team Championship, who will win be crowned Tag Team champs, find out now!

Now it's time for the final match in the Tag Team championship tournament, Geoff and Owen face off against Alejandro and Scott for the WWE Tag Team Championship, who will win and be crown the new Tag Team champs, find out now!

Screen showed the crowd of fans cheering and chanting for the next match as Jacob Master said "Hello there, everyone! Welcome back to Bad Karma, just moment ago, you all witness a sibling rivalry between Amy and her twin sister, Sammy. Sammy claimed victory by disqualification when Amy used brass knuckles that she sneak into this match." Pete soon took over 'Yup, looks like the older siblings will do any to win. But in an even more shock, we all witness the return of Sky, who attacked Amy and is ready for a rumble.' The Commentary team nodded as the bell ringed for the next match.

"The following Tag Team match is the final match of the WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament!" Lilian said through her mic as 'RockStar' by Nickelback played "Introducing first, the team of the Funniest Guy Around Cowboy Partying Dude, Geoff; and the Party Guy, Owen! The Party Bros!" Owen and Geoff ran into the ring while fans cheered and fist bumped to the Party Bros. Geoff threw his hat to the crowd while Owen kept chanting 'Party! Party! Party!', making the fans glee and pumped with excitement. Soon 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire played

"And introducing their opponents, the team of the Runner Up of Total Drama World Tour, The Arch Villain, Alejandro; and The Devious Dirtboy, Scott!" Alejandro and Scott smirked as they walked to the ring while the fans booed at them but some fangirls screams in affection for the Spanish villain while some even cheered for them. 'Looks like eve bad guys have fans too, now let's crush them and be the champs!' Alejandro and Scott shook hands as they entered the ring. The Party Bros looked determined to win while the Villains may have a plan in fold. 'Masters, in your opinion, who you think deserve to be Tag Team champs?' Masters soon sighed and said

"Honestly, the Party Bros, they fought with honor while Scott and Ale cheated their way when they attacked B and Beardo. I have hope that nothing bad will happen in this match." Masters sighed in worry while ref raised the titles up to the crowd and to both teams. He handed the titles to Masters as Scott and Owen were one to fight for their team. Soon the bell ringed, started the match off. 'And here we go!' The Tennis Rivals shouted as Scott ran to Owen but the Party boy pushed him down, meaning he wasn't going to be nice. 'We know you two attacked B and Beardo, now it's payback time!' Owen grabbed Scott and started to strike him with heavy blows to the head. 'Owen has the advantage in the start of the match, hold up... OH! That's going to hurt for a bit.' Edge said witnessing Owen perform a suplex on the dirt boy as he ran to the ropes and it a senton bomb, but Scott rolled out of the way, making Owen hurt himself as Scott tagged Alejandro in.

"Alejandro's now in the ring!" Alejandro quickly struck Owen with a super kick as the Spanish Manipulator started to stomp on the large boy. Geoff urged Owen to get up and tag him in but Alejandro wouldn't let him. Ale quickly held Owen in a headlock but only failed him when Owen stood and slammed him against the corner, Geoff chanted a 'WOO! WOO!' as the crowd chanted with him. Owen soon Irish whipped him to the opposite corner and connected a running splash following up with a Fall Away slam to his corner. 'Owen tag Geoff in as the Part Cowboy is now showing no mercy to Alejandro.' Ric said following with a 'Woo!' as Geoff attacked Alejandro with a barrage of jabs to the face while he kept him on the ground. 'This! Is! For! Making! My! Bridgey Bear! Lose! The Game!' Geoff continued to strike the Spanish competitor as he then lifted him up and connected a DDT onto the ring mat. Geoff want for the cover. '1-' Alejandro kicked out quickly as Geoff picked him up and spin busted him onto the mat.

"WOO WOO WOO!" The Party Bros chanted to the crowd as Geoff tagged Owen back in. Owen climbed up the turnbuckle and performed a 450 splash but Alejandro rolled out of the way and tagged Scott in quickly. Scott ran towards the hurt Owen and connected a hard punk kick while he elbowed Geoff down to the ground. 'Oh! Scott's now pissed!' Edge said as Scott started to stomp on Owen and soon connected a leg drop onto his chest. Scott went for the win but Owen pushed him off of him before the ref could even count. Scott wasn't done as he lifted Owen to his knees and soon connected almost ten kicks against Owen's chest, mocking the Goat, Daniel Bryan. 'HEY HEY! He's doing Bryan's yes kicks.' Scott kept kicking and kicking but Owen soon grabbed his legs and counter it with a painful power bomb. Soon Owen once again climbed up the turnbuckle and connected a huge 450 splash onto the dirt boy as the ref counted. '1.2-' Alejandro quickly stopped the the pin when he stomped on Owen's head, but Geoff entered the ring and speared the Arch Villain out of the ring, along with him. Owen stood up to a corner but Scott took the opportunity and connected a running clothesline to the large competitor. Owen grunted in pain as Scott was setting up for The Exterminator!

"Looks like Scott ready to end this!" Pete said as Scott waited for Owen to stand as he then grabbed Owen's arm but Owen pulled him away from him as he then grabbed him and connected a belly to belly suplex to the Devious boy. 'OWEN COUNTER IT, HE'S GOING FOR THE WIN!' The ref started the count '1.2-' but before the ref went to 3, Heather and Courtney both ran to the ring and pulled the referee, stopping his count. 'WHAT THE HELL!? Heather and Courtney just stopped Owen from claiming the victory. However, Bridgette came down the attacked Heather from behind, Courtney soon stopped her as she threw her into the barricade. Geoff saw it and ran to his girlfriend.

"OH GOD! Bridgette!" Geoff checked his sweetheart while Scott managed to tag Alejandro in. Ale soon super kicked Owen right on the back of his head as he grabbed him and connected his Finisher, the Spanish Crosser. 'SPANISH CROSSER AND HE'S GOING FOR THE WIN!' The ref started the count. Geoff went to stop him but Scott clothesline him down, stopping him from interfering. '1.2.3' The bell ringed as the crowd booed and hissed. 'Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions! The Devious Dirtboy, Scott and the Arch Villain, Alejandro!' Alejandro and Scott were given the titles while the ref raised their arms but they pull them away from him. The two raised their titles up high while their girlfriends congratulated them with a deep kiss. However, Masters grabbed a mic and shouted at them.

"HOLD UP! HOLD UP! Wait just a damn second!" Everybody turned to an enraged Jacob Masters as he soon continued. "I said, I do not allow anybody, whether they are a fan favorite or not, I do not allowed anybody to interfere in any kind of match, whether if it's a No Disqualification, Extreme rules, I Quit Match, Steel Cage or First damn Blood! I do not allow anyone to interfere at all! I said I won't allow anybody to get away with this cheating trick and since you four are so desperate on becoming champions, why don't I do this!" Masters stood on top of the Tennis Rivals Commentary table and said

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE MAIN EVENT FOR TDW! It shall be the team of Heather and Alejandro vs. the team of Scott and Courtney vs. the team of Geoff and Bridgette in the first ever Triple Threat Mix Tag Team match!" The crowd gasp yet cheered after hearing Master's quick announcement as he continue "And to heat things up, the winners of that match shall face off against your WWE World Heavyweight champion and WWE Divas Champion in a mix tag team match... for the titles the next following week!"

"OH MY GOD! Master is crazy!" Edge said while Ric spoke 'He just announce a triple threat match in which the winners will challenge the champs for their titles the next following week! WOOOO!' Ric chanted while Geoff, Owen and Bridgette walked away but the blonde couple glared at their opponents, saying that they will regret messing with them. Scott and Alejandro looked at each other and then their girlfriends as they soon exit the ring and went to the locker room. Master soon sat back down while sighing in annoyance. 'I swear, I can't stop this cheating crap in this place.' Soon the screen changed to Mike, holding his title on his shoulders, walking to the ring on one side, while on the other side, Duncan was walking to the ring as tonight's main event was soon coming to a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Alejandro are the Tag Team champions, but Masters wouldn't let them get away with their girlfriends cheating for them. So now at TDW, it will be A triple threat mix tag team match, Geoff and Bridgette vs. Scott and Courtney vs. Heather and Alejandro, in which the winners will be a Championship match against Zoey and Mike the next following week.
> 
> Next time, it will be Mike and Duncan, fighting for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as the Main Event for Bad Karma, which one will win and become WWE World champ... find out next time


	65. Mike vs. Duncan for the WWE World Heavyweight title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Main Event time... 
> 
> It's Mike, the former MPD Disorder; vs. Duncan, the Punk-Rock Delinquent; in a one on one match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship! Who will claim victory and be crown WWE World champ.. find out now!

The crowd is screaming with excitement while many were chanting 'Main Event!'; 'Let's go Mike!'; or 'Let's go Duncan!' over and over as the camera changed view to the commentary table where Ric, Edge, the Tennis Rivals and TDW Commissioner; Jacob Master, were discussing about tonight's main event. "Hello there, everyone viewing from their screen, welcome back to TDW's Pay Preview event, Bad Karma! Throughout tonight's event, we witness amazing matches and some incredible results!" Masters let Ric and Edge continue for him. 'We witness a brutal I Quit match between Zoey and Jo in which the Indie Chick claimed victory over the Jock-ette, retaining her Divas title. We also witness newcomer, Ennui, defeating the former United States champion, Topher, winning the match and becoming TDW's newest United States champion.'

"Let's not forget the submission match between Bridgette and Heather, where the surfer gal connected a headlock with her leg, making the Queen Bee pass out, winning her match. But also, we once again witness another sibling rivalry between Amy and Sammy, where Amy was disqualified after Masters saw her using brass knuckle, making Sammy get the victory but also, Sky, the female athlete, return and is looking determined and pumped up to fight the divas that made her lose her chances for the Divas title! WOO!" Soon enough, the Tennis Rivals continued on for the table.

"And finally, we all saw an incredible tag team match between Geoff and Owen against Alejandro and Scott, with the help of their girlfriends, the two sneaky villains got the win and are now TDW's newest Tag Team championships. But after what happened, our commissioner, Jacob Masters, announced an amazing main event for TDW. It will be Geoff and Bridgette vs. Heather and Alejandro vs. Scott and Courtney in the first ever Triple Threat Mix Tag Team match, where the winners shall have an opportunity against the WWE World Heavyweight champion and the WWE Divas champion in a mix tag team match for the titles the next following week on TDW!" Masters soon enough raised up and grabbed a microphone and spoke once again

"YOU ALL WITNESS INCREDIBLE MATCHES TONIGHT, AND NOW... WE WILL END THE NIGHT WITH OUR MAIN EVENT!" The crowd cheered and screamed in excitement as the bell ringed, signaling the main event. 'Tonight's Main Event is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!' Matt Striker announced as Punk Rock music started to play. Duncan soon arrived, wearing a dark green wrestling shorts with black slashes on the side and a skull on each side, black knee pads and boots while having a determine yet angry look on his face as the crowds cheered and booed at him. Duncan grinned after hearing the cheers while he entered the ring and raised a fist to the crowd. Soon enough, 'Monster by Imaginary Dragon played as Mike came down the idle, wearing a turquoise wresting shorts, dark blue knee pads and boots while wearing the WWE World Heavyweight title around his waist. The crowd cheered with excitement as Mike entered the ring, climbed up the turnbuckle and held his title up to the fans.

"Introducing first, the challenger, he is the winner of Total Drama Action, the Punk Rock Delinquent... DUNCAN!" Duncan pounded his chest with one of his fists while the fans showed a mix reaction to the delinquent. "And introducing his opponent, the champion, he is the winner of Total Drama All-Stars, your WWE World Heavyweight champion, the Former MPD Disorder... MIKE!" Mike raised his title up with both hands while the crowd cheered for him. Mike handed his title to the ref as he raised it up to the crowd then showed it to both competitors. Masters soon grabbed the title and placed it on the commentary table. Mike and Duncan soon got close to each other's faces and spoke to one another. 'Duncan, like I said before, Mal is no more! I am my true self, and if I have to knock it into your head then I will!'

"I don't care! Whether you're Mal or Mike, you are still going to regret for what you did to me in Juvie!" Mike growled and said, 'If so... fine then!' The referee asked the two competitors to go to their corners, in which they did as the ref soon single the bell to the ring, officially starting the match. 'HERE WE GO!' Mike and Duncan quickly started by delivering jabs to each other's heads as Duncan won the brawl and quickly grabbed Mike's head connected a painful suplex onto the ring mat.

"That has to hurt! Duncan ain't showing no mercy to the champ tonight." Edge said as Masters explain why, 'Why would he? This is for the WWE World title. Plus, Mike was in Juvie hall but under the control of his alter, Mal.' Duncan kept attacking as he lifts Mike back up, and Irish whip him into the corner as well as connected a hard clothesline to the chest. 'But also, I know Duncan wants to prove to everyone, including himself, that he is not a nice guy. Besides, I gave Duncan a shot for the title because he was cheated out of one thanks to Scott and Courtney.' Duncan went for the cover, but Mike kicked out before the count could start.

"But Mike isn't someone to give up. Ever since All Stars, Mike wanted to prove to himself that he could make it without the help of his alters but also make amends for his error during All Stars." Duncan started to stomp Mike on the chest as he ran to the ropes and attempted to hit an elbow drop until Mike moved out of the way and connected a hard super kick to the delinquent's skull. 'OH! Super kick by Mike and he's not over yet!' Mike quickly grabbed Duncan's head and perform a tight headlock.

"I beaten you to earn my chance at the WWE World title, and I have defeated both Shawn and Geoff to earn that title! I am not going down easy, Duncan!" Mike shouted at his opponent as he tightens his grip only for Duncan to get back on his two feet and flipped Mike onto his shoulder to connect a Samoan Drop to the champ. 'I don't care!' Duncan soon enough return the favor by performing his version of the arm triangle choke hold by clamping both of his hands together. 'Duncan now has Mike on a hold, looks like we will have a new champion tonight, folks!' Master was looking very impressed by the delinquent but was more focus on Mike, seeing how he will escape Duncan's choke hold. 'Just tap out already!' Duncan screamed at Mike, but Mike wouldn't give up. "I...Don't...Think...SO!" Mike grabbed Duncan's hands and forcefully removed himself from Duncan's hold.

"Mike escaped Duncan's hold and-wait a minute!" Mike quickly headlock Duncan once again and started to jab the delinquent's skull over and over. "Mike's bashing Duncan like a bull crashing into a brick wall!" Ric shouted with excitement as Mike quickly stopped, got back on his feet and climbed up the turnbuckles. 'Come on!' Mike was waiting for Duncan to get back up. Duncan slowly rose up to his feet as he turned to Mike's direction. noticing Mike who soon jump towards him and connected a DDT to the delinquent and went for the win. '1-' Duncan kicked out.

"Mike wasn't even close to pin Duncan but he ain't done yet." Pete said as Mike got Duncan back up and threw him to the ropes and attempted to connect a clothesline but Duncan duck, ran to the opposite rope and connected a big boot to the champ. "Looks like Mike got a big boot by the challenger, hahahahaha!" The Tennis Rivals shared a chuckle as Duncan lifted Mike up and slammed him into the turnbuckle, and started to deliver painful jabs and punch onto the champ's face. Duncan kept going and going until the ref forced him to stop or he would be disqualified. Mike was feeling a bit woozy from Duncan's attack as the delinquent delivered another clothesline followed by a belly to belly suplex on the champ.

"You are finished!" Duncan had a look, meaning he was ready to finish this off! Duncan grabbed Mike and settled up for the Punk Bomb, but Mike quickly reverse it, flipping Duncan onto the ring mat. 'Oh! Mike just stopped Duncan from power bombing him to the mat and-wait he's not done!' Mike took the opportunity and quickly ran to the ropes and delivered his finisher into Duncan, only for Duncan to reversed it, lifting Mike up and delivering a hard Punk bomb to the champ. 'OH GOD! Punk bomb and Duncan going for the win!' The Commentary team were on their feet as the ref began counting. '1.2-' Mike kicked out, making Duncan shock. 'No way! There is no way Mike survived that power bomb!' Duncan looked enraged as he lifted Mike up and went for another Punk bomb, however as Duncan lifted Mike onto his shoulder, Mike jabbed Duncan countless times and reversed the move, delivering a hard DDT to the delinquent's head.

"DDT BY MIKE!" Mike and Duncan were down on the mat as the ref counted for a double Knock out. '-' Mike slowly got back on his feet as Duncan was back up as well. Mike and Duncan soon grappled each other as Duncan pushed Mike onto the turnbuckles and started to elbow him hard. Duncan stepped away from Mike and attempted to connect a big boot, only for Mike to grab his boot and pushed him away as he ran towards Duncan and connected a hard sling blade. "Sling Blade by Mike and he's not done yet!" Master and Edge said as Mike was setting up for his and Zoey's finisher, the Running Knee Kick! Mike waited for Duncan to get back up, hoping to claim a victory over the delinquent. As Duncan was back on his feet, Mike ran towards him and connected a hard Running Knee Kick to the skull but Mike wasn't done yet. 'TIME TO FINISH THIS!' Mike was now ready to finish this off, Mike placed Duncan onto his knees as he soon ran to the ropes and connected his finisher onto Duncan. "PERSONAL STOMP AND HE'S GOING FOR IT NOW!" Mike quickly pin Duncan

"1.2.3" The bell ringed while the fans cheered in excitement "Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight champion, the former MPD Disorder, Mike!" The ref raised Mike's arm up while handing him his title. Mike cheered with the crowd while Duncan sighed and looked very disappointed. Mike soon faced Duncan, looking very concern only for Duncan to slowly pull his hand out, as Mike smiled and shook his opponent's hand. The two soon exit the ring and headed back to the locker room. "Looks like these two now made amends... with their fists, hahahahaha!" Gerry and Pete shared a laugh while Master smirk and soon said

"Well that's it for tonight, thank you all for watching, I'm Jacob Masters and this has been Total Drama WWE: Bad Karma, goodnight everyone." Master said, as the screen went dark, officially ending the event.

_Locker room extra_

Mike was walking into the locker room when Zoey arrived and gave him a hug. "Hey there, champ!" Zoey said while also kissing her champion on the cheek. "I knew you would win, Mike. And it looks like you and Duncan might be friends now." Mike sighed and only said 'Maybe... but we were both lucky tonight. We fought against two strong competitors and made it out still the WWE World Heavyweight champion and Divas champion.' The two shared a laugh until Mike soon said, 'But still... you heard what Masters said before my match, looks like after next week, you and I have to defend these titles again.' Zoey nodded and replied back

"I hope it's Geoff and Bridgette, I like it to be a friendly match... but if it's Heather and Ale... I want to rip Heather like a rag doll for what she did to Sky!" Mike only said 'Relax, Zoey. Whoever we faced... we won't lose, okay?' Zoey nodded as the two headed to their locker room, while two figures watch them from a far, smiling like sneaky eels.

_"Just wait, you two... because sooner or later. We shall claim what is truly ours!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is still the WWE World Heavyweight champion and looks like Mike and Duncan are now pals... in a way.
> 
> Find out what happens next week on Total Drama WWE!


	66. The Night After Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, you all witness your WWE World Heavyweight champion, Mike, defending his title against the Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan, in which the Former MPD Disorder claim victory!
> 
> Now it's the night after Bad Karma, what matches will be in store and what drama will unfold tonight! Here on Total...Drama...WWE!

(Wild and Young by American Bang played)

  "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Dwayne Senior announced through his mic as over 5000 fans cheered and screamed with excitement and suspense as TDW is live at Madison Square Garden at New York City. 'Hello there everyone, welcome back to Total Drama WWE, I'm the Rated R Superstar, Edge; beside me is my commentary partner, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair, as well as the Tennis Rivals from the Ridonculous Race, Pete and Gerry.' The Tennis Rival and Ric waved hello to the viewers at home, watching TDW at the moment.

  "Hello there, everyone! It is so good to be here at Madison Square Garden, this was where the first ever WrestleMania was hosted at, WOO!" Ric chanted with his famous chant, the 'Woo' as Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven played. "And here comes our commissioner." Jacob Masters soon walked up the idle, high fiving fans as Dwayne said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, TDW commissioner, Jacob Masters!' Masters enter the ring, shaking Dwayne's hand as he was handed a microphone and chanted.

  "HELLO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!" The fans cheered out loud while Masters smiled and continued "Man, is it such a great opportunity to host TDW here tonight. This was where the first ever WrestleMania was ever hosted in WWE history!" The fans chanted 'Yes, Yes, Yes' while the commentary team clapped with the fans. "You know I wasn't even born yet when it happened... but I have seen other WrestleMania matches before and I must say... it was an honor to watch them all! Besides, if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't even be hosted my own WWE shows with the amazing Total Drama competitors as well as the racers from the Ridonculous Race! But enough about that, let me say that last night's event was incredible!" Many of the fan agreed while some disagreed a bit, but Master knew why.

  "I get some of you weren't happy with what happened, many of you wanted Jo to win the belt, many of you wanted Duncan to be the WWE World champ, some of you wanted the Party Bros to be Tag Team champs, but I don't control faith, they are controlled by the competitors themselves... yet many want to use it in very malevolent ways." Masters said while sighing a bit, 'Oh come on, this WWE and Total Drama, there's bound to be some sneaky competitors to steal win, like myself, WOO!' Ric smirked while Edge had to agree with the Hall of Famer as Jacob continued. "But... we did see the return of the Female Athlete, Sky and also, we crowned a new United States Champion, I was even surprised that Ennui became champ on his debut match... shocking, am I right?" The fans agreed with Masters until...

(So What by Pink played)

  "Oh boy... here comes trouble." Edge said as Amy came down the idle, hearing the boos and hiss from the fans, making her roll her eyes as she enters the ring and faces Jacob. 'Amy... is there something wrong?' Amy chuckled a bit as she spoke into her mic.

  "Something wrong... hmm I don't know... maybe it's because YOU SCREWED ME OVER MY MATCH AGAINST SAMEY!" The fans soon screamed over and over 'Her name's Sammy!', making Amy steamed "IT'S SAMEY, YOU MINDLESS DOBS! Never mind!" Amy soon faced Masters again "Look, last night, I beat Samey, she should be my servant!" Master soon said 'Really? She would be if I didn't catch you using brass knuckles, thanks to Jo! I wasn't going to let that slide, you lost by disqualification, so now for a month, you are Sammy's servant!' Amy looked even more engaged until 'Mirror' by Barlow played. 'Here comes Sammy!' Sammy ran into the ring and quickly spoke to Amy.

  "Stop right now, Amy! Masters was doing his job, which was making things 'RIGHT' for business! Also, since I won, you're my servant... so as of now... you're going to call me Sammy, understand?" Amy glared at her twin sister but sighed like an angry bull. 'Fine! Sammy...' Amy said with a mocking tone while Sammy smiled in victory. Masters soon enough spoke again, 'Anyway... if I may, I will now announce tonight's match line up!' The fans cheered as Masters cleared his voice and spoke.

  "First off, we have a divas match, it will be Amy facing off against everyone's favorite blonde sweetie in her debut match... LINDSAY!" The fans cheered with excitement while Amy huffed a bit while saying to herself 'She'll be too easy' as Master continue on "Following that is a Bad Karma rematch, the former United States champion, Topher, is invoking his rematch claws against your new WWE United States champion, Ennui, in a one on one match for the WWE United States championship!" The fans cheered and even 'Oooh!' after hearing that.

  "After that is another Divas match... it will be the Take No Prisoner Behind Jock-ette, Jo, against the returning Female Athlete, Sky... IN A TABLES MATCH!" The fans gasped with shock even the Commentary team were surprised after that. "Yeah, I know! Next up, is another Divas match, The Psycho Hose Beast, Izzy; against the Pageant Queen, Sugar. Then after that... it will be the video gamer, Sam, facing off against a new competitor that debut tonight along with his partner, I will not spoiler who it is... you just need to wait." The fans were surprised about hearing two new competitors debuting tonight.

  "And finally, the main event... tonight, TDW will host its first ever... Triple Threat Mix Tag Team match!" The fans cheered with excitement as Masters continues "It's the Surfer couple, Geoff and Bridgette vs. the King and Queen of Manipulation, Heather and Alejandro vs. The Brains and the Brawn, Courtney and Scott! The winner of that match shall face off against your WWE World Heavyweight champ and your WWE Divas champ, Mike and Zoey, next week for their titles in a Mix Tag Team match!" Masters allowed the fans to cheer and hollowed with excitement while Sammy exit the ring and stayed at Amy's corner. 'I'm staying here so you don't have any sneaky plans, alright?' Amy grunted but said, 'Fine! Just don't screw me over!' Amy stayed at her corner while Masters exit the ring and said "Those are tonight's matches, good luck to the competitors and enjoy tonight, folks. Masters, out of here!" Masters headed back to his office while Amy set up for her match, that's up next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are tonight's matches, who will claim victory over the other, who are these two new competitors that will debut tonight, and which couple will win tonight's main event for a shot at The WWE World Heavyweight title and theWWE Divas title next week... find out next time on Total...Drama...WWE


	67. Amy vs. Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Jacob Masters announced the matches for tonight, including a debut match for one of the Ridonculous Racer, but tonight TDW start off the night with Divas action. It's Amy taking on Lindsay in her debut match
> 
> Who will win, the evil twin or the dumb yet sweet blonde princess, find out now

  "Welcome back to Total Drama WWE, just before the commercial break, Master announce tonight's matches! We got a huge main event for tonight as well as a United States championship rematch between Topher and Ennui! As well as a Woman table match between Jo and the returning Athlete, Sky. But right now, it's time to kick off the night with Divas action now, WOO!" Ric said as the bell ringed to single the first match.

  "The following Divas match is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by her twin sister, Sammy. She is the evil twin sister, Amy!" The crowd booed and hissed while Sammy laughed at her older twin, who growled. 'You know I feel kinda bad for Amy now, after losing to her sister, she's now Sammy's servant.' Pete said while Edge replied to him 'You can say that karma bit Amy hard in her ass, hahahahahahaha!" Edge and Gerry laughed out loud as 'Drama Queen (That girl)' by Lindsay Lohan played as the crowd cheered and scream with excitement "And introducing her opponent, debuting tonight, she is the Sweet yet dumb Princess of Fashion and Fun, Lindsay!" Lindsay arrived, wearing a fusion blue and yellow leopard, blue boots and knee pads, without her hairband on, as the crowd screamed and cheered for her. Lindsay stopped and blow kisses to her fans, making of the boys faint and howl.

  "Looks like everyone is happy to see Lindsay compete tonight, right Ric. Ric?" Ric was speechless as he soon chanted "Woo" over and over. 'She is one beautiful competitor, she almost reminds me of my sweetie, Charlotte, woo!' Ric said, mentioning his daughter, Charlotte Flair, as Lindsay enters the ring while blowing one final kiss to the fans. Amy grunted and said to herself

  "This won't take long..." The ref asked if they were ready as they nodded, the ref single the bell to ring as the match officially started. "HERE WE GO!" The commentary team screamed as Amy and Lindsay circled around the ring, the two blonde grappled each other before Amy grabbed Lindsay's head in a headlock as she slammed the blonde hottie with a suplex. "Suplex by the evil twin and Sammy looks nervous." Edge said while Sammy stayed at her sister's corner, watching her to make sure she doesn't pull a fast one.

  "I won't lose to some dumb bimbo like you!" Amy then grabbed Lindsay's head and slammed it against the ring mat. "I defeated my own sister and she even weaker than you!" Sammy gasped, glaring at Amy as the evil twin recovered Lindsay, Irish whip her to the ropes and connected a hard spin buster to Lindsay. 'Lindsay is having a hard time in the match already, she has beauty but she needs brawns in this place!' Ric said while the rivals betted on who will win. Amy pulled Lindsay up, making the mistake as Lindsay quickly hit Amy with a DDT and perform a leg drop.

  "Alright, Lindsay!" Sammy clapped for Lindsay as the blonde hottie grabbed Amy up and dragged her to the corner, Lindsay then slammed Amy against it and started to jab and kick Amy until she was sitting against the corner. Lindsay soon ran towards the opposite side, looking at the fans as she soon blow a kiss and slammed her ass. 'What is she doing?' The commentary team, the crowd and Sammy were about to see a move that was never forgotten... Lindsay ran to the corner, jumped and attack Amy with the famous.. Bronco Buster. 'THE BRONCO BUSTER!' The fans cheered as Lindsay kept hitting Amy over and over, while looking like she was having fun until she stopped and connected a hip attack to the evil twin's head.

  "Lindsay has bronco busted Amy and is going for the win!" Lindsay pinned Amy as the ref started the count '1.2-' Amy kicked out while Lindsay whined a bit, thinking she had won. Amy shook her head as Lindsay grabbed Amy's head, causing her faith as Amy stunned Lindsay with a stunner. "Stunner by Amy and... wait what is she doing!" Amy literally grabbed Lindsay's hair, pulling to the corner, as she then started to kick Lindsay's head and chest, over and over, stomping on the sweet dumb blond like a horse, stomping on the ground. Ref stopped Amy and checked Lindsay, Lindsay couched badly but she said she was able to continued the fight. 'That's the spirit, WOO!' Ric said while Amy grabbed Lindsay and clotheslined her hard as she did another clotheslines then another and another.

  "Clotheslines after clotheslines, I don't think she can take it anymore!" Edge said with a concern and worried tone as Amy soon grabbed Lindsay and brutally threw her against the corner while striking her with a hard boot to the face. 'You are nothing! Just like SAMEY!' Sammy soon growled in rage as Amy went up the corner. 'I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!' Amy setting up for her new finisher called 'The Amy Supreme Drop or in short 'The A.S.D' (Flying Leg Drop). 'She's going to end this!' Amy soon made the drop, only for Lindsay, roll out of the way, making Amy drop down hard. "OHHHHHH!" The crowd and Sammy chanted, surprised by Lindsay's quick recovery.

  "I'm done playing with you!" Lindsay soon grabbed Amy and slammed her with an atomic drop, followed by a lariat! 'Lindsay getting pumped up! It looks like she's ready to end this!' Lindsay was ready to finish off Amy with her finisher 'Blonde Hip Attack'. Lindsay exit out of the ring and held the ropes... Amy slowly recovered as Lindsay jumped on the ropes and connected a flying hip splash to the evil twin. "Blonde Hip Attack and she going for the win." Lindsay pin Amy as the ref count.

  "1.2.3!" The bell while the crowd and Sammy cheered. "Here is your winner, the Sweet yet dumb Princess of Fashion and Fun, Lindsay!" The ref raised her arm while she cheered and cried with tears of joy for her first win in TDW. 'Look at her, she's so happy, she crying tears of joy!' Edge said while Pete paid Gerry 'Told you she would win, hehehehe.' Sammy clapped for Lindsay as the two hugged. Amy rolled out of the ring, enraged about losing to a retard like Lindsay. Sammy smirked at her twin, who just stomp away, but Sammy followed her.

  "Looks like TDW got a lot better now with Lindsay around, folks up next we have a rematch from Bad Karma, it's the Chris wannabe, Topher taking on the new WWE United States champion, Ennui. Who will win, stay tune for more on Total Drama WWE!" Edge and Ric said as the screen went dark for commercial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay claims her first victory on her very first match on TDW, next time, we'll see Topher vs. Ennui for the Unite States title in a Bad Karma rematch... who will win and become U.S champ... stay tune


	68. Topher vs. Ennui in United States title rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Lindsay claimed her first victory in TDW, after defeating Amy in a one on one match, now it's a Bad Karma rematch! Topher is taking on TDW newest United States champion, Ennui. Can Topher reclaim what was once his or will Ennui drag Topher down to hell and remain United States champ
> 
> Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before we begin, I was to dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite WWE Superstars, he is a legend among legends. He struck fear throughout the entire WWE Universe, he became a legend with his formerly Undefeated streak at WrestleMania. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicate to the Dead man, The Phenom of WWE, THE UNDERTAKER!!!!

The screen showed Rene Young as she soon spoke backstage, "Welcome back to TDW, folks. First of all, congratulation to Lindsay on taking her first win here on TDW. But at this time, my guests, they are your current WWE World Heavyweight champion and WWE Divas champion, Mike and Zoey." The scene showed the two, holding their around their shoulder while smiling at each other. "Again, congrats to the two for defending your title last night, especially you, Zoey. That was your time ever in an I Quit match." Zoey and Mike thanked Rene as she continued "Now I like to ask, later on tonight, it's a triple threat mix tag team match where the winning team will face the two of you next week for your belts, are you two any at all, worried?" Mike suggested Zoey to speak first

"Well being honest, yes. I am worried. Mike?" Mike only said 'I am worried too, but not just because of the match, I'm worried about who we're facing next week. I can be either Alejandro and Heather, Courtney and Scott, or even Geoff and Bridgette.' Zoey then continued on "Even though, we are rooting for Geoff and Bridgette to win tonight's match, not because we think they're easy, because we did they are more worthy than those other four cheats." Rene nodded and soon asked Mike

"Mike, you defeated Scott before and even defeated Scott and Alejandro in a tag team match with Duncan. Do you think Scott and Alejandro might pull something up for tonight?" Mike sighed and answered Rene, 'I know Scott more than Alejandro, but this is a chance at our titles, so if I know them, I think one of them is going to stab the other one in the back, as well as Heather and Courtney. But if we're facing Scott and Courtney, I won't hold back when I see Scott in the ring!' Zoey then took the stand, 'But if we're facing Alejandro and Heather, then I'm going to show Heather why I became Divas champ and show her the power and rage that helped me made Jo say I Quit last night.' Mike and Zoey then screamed 'BECAUSE WE ARE TDW'S FIRST WWE CHAMPS! We will not show any mercy to anyone who thinks they can win by cheating their way to the top!'

"Okay then... any thought you like to say?" Zoey wanted to say something 'Yeah, Geoff and Bridgette... SURF THOSE FOUR DOWN TO THE GROUND TONIGHT!' Zoey soon walked away while Mike followed her. Rene looked a bit concern about what just happened until the scene changed back to ring side as the bell ring for the next match. 'The following contest is for the WWE United States championship!' Matt spoke as 'Everybody loves me' by One Republic played 'Introducing first, the Chris-Wannabe, Topher!' Topher walked down the idle, hearing the fans cheers and boos but enjoy the sound of the female crowd screaming in affection for the competitor.

"I think Ennui going to break that wannabe like last night." Pete said while Gerry replied 'Yeah, maybe he'll feed him to his pet rabbit, hahahahahaha!' The Tennis Rivals laughed while Edge said with confusion 'Pet rabbit? Those creepy goth have a pet rabbit?' Gerry responded quickly 'He is different from any other kind of rabbit, seriously, hahahaha!' Topher enter the ring, looking very eager to win back his title until the whole arena went dark. 'Not again...' Edge said as the sounds of bat screeching in the night, the howls of ferocious animals growl and roar, the painful screams and beg of people in absolute agony and despair were heard around the arena until it stopped. _'People of TDW... We've arrived.'_ Soon the arena changed into a dark blood red color as 'Animal I have Become' by Three Day Grace played 'And introducing his opponent, the champion, accompanied by the Female Goth, Crimson; he is the new WWE United States champion, the Brooding Dark Male Goth, Ennui!' The Goth walked slowly to the ring while Crimson held a small black creature in her hands.

"What is she holding?" Ric said until they saw it was a black bunny... that was wearing Gothic makeup and wore a spike collar. "WOO! They weren't kidding, they do have a pet rabbit... but he looked like a goth little rabbit." Ennui entered the ring, he stood near his corner as the held the United States title up in the air, making the arena return to it's normal self. Ennui soon removed his wig and dropped it near his corner while handing the title to the referee as he raised it up to the crowd and handed it to one of the men. Topher looked very steamed at the Male goth while Ennui didn't look at all threaten nor worried. 'You... will not win this match.'

"I highly doubt it, freak show!" Topher was now ready while Ennui said 'Get it over with.' as the bell ring to start off the match. Topher ran straight to Ennui, only to be grabbed by the throat and soon choked slammed hard as Ennui pin the challenger. The ref begins the count '1.2-' Topher kicks out 'Already in the start of this match and Ennui choke slammed Topher to the ring mat. Topher got back up and started to assault Ennui with blows and knees to the head and chest, only for Ennui to push him down and doing a slice throat sigh while rolling his eyes back up far, like the Undertaker. 'That's Undertaker's thing, why's he doing that?' Ric said as Ennui grabbed the Chris wannabe and slammed him with a suplex but he went for another one and succeeded and went for another one in which he once again succeeded.

"You are nothing but a waste of his time... Ennui, finish him already." Crimson said to her boyfriend as Ennui nodded and grabbed Topher back up, only to grab him and was about to do the Tombstone Piledriver only for Topher to reverse it and connected a piledriver to Ennui. 'WHAT THE! Piledriver by Topher and he's going for it!' Topher went for the cover but Ennui kicked out before the ref even started the count. "He is not taken so lightly, you fame hogging weakling." Topher growled and soon screamed at Crimson.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING GOTHIC MOUTH UP AND LET ME BEAT YOUR SO CALL BOYFRIEND SO I CAN BE UNITED STATES CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN!" Ennui heard him and looked very enrage. 'Un oh...' The Tennis Rivals looked worried as Topher turn to Ennui, who then grabbed him by the head and threw him against the corner. Ennui then assaulted Topher with hard blows and kicks to the head and body while the ref stopped the Goth and warned him if he continued, he would lose the match. 'Hehehe, Ennui looks very steam now, huh?' Pete said while Edge responded 'Maybe but he still has championship advantage, the title can be won by pinfall or submission, so if Ennui is counted out or disqualified, he's still champ.' Topher went for a clothesline but Ennui reversed it and connected a big boot to the Wannabe's head.

"I... Will make you... Regret for saying... Those things to my... Angel of Darkness!" Ennui soon enough lifted Topher back up and pushed him to the corner again, only this time, Ennui grabbed Topher by the throat and lifted him up the turnbuckle. 'Oh no! He's not thinking of it!" Ennui soon climbed up and dropped down with Topher, slamming him with a super choke slam from up the turnbuckle. 'CHOKE SLAM BY ENNUI AND THEY ARE BOTH DOWN-wait a minute.' Ennui arise up and was back on his feet. Ennui soon did the famous Throat Cutting sign, meaning he was done. "Time for you to meet... HELL!" Topher slowly got back up only for Ennui grab him and setted up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Topher done now!" The Rivals said as Ennui piledrive Topher down and pinned him down like Undertaker. '1.2.3!' The bell ringed while the crowd remained silent but a few clapped and cheered for Ennui. 'Here is your winner and still the WWE United States champion, The Brooding Dark Male Goth, Ennui!' The ref handed Ennui his title and raised his arm while Crimson enter the ring along with Loki, who hopped onto Ennui's head. Ennui soon grabbed a mic and spoke in his usual deep monotone voice.

"People of TDW, you witness the strength and power that I and my Dark Angel, Crimson, have shown in this arena... but this match was not just to stay U.S champion. No, I won for someone who has struck fear into the eyes of many WWE Superstars and Divas... he showed no mercy, no pity, no remorse when he challenge anybody in this ring... this match was for the one and only, the phenom of WWE... THE UNDERTAKER!" Ennui soon raised the title high while the deadman's theme played as The Goths soon exit the ring and walk back to locker room... but not before raising an arm to the Legendary Phenom of WWE.

"That was spooky, people praising for Undertaker. Sounds like the Goths show respect to the deadman." Ric Falir said while the scene changed to Sky and Jo, both in opposite side of the scene as they are walking to the idle, getting ready for their table match which is up next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennui remains United States champion and the Goth dedicated this win to the Undertaker himself, up next is Sky vs. Jo in a Table match. Which one of these strong ladies will smash their opponent into a table? Find out, next time


End file.
